The Artificial Sun
by Nyx Nuit
Summary: "You must understand that you have a rather blind desire to seek atonement, if you're looking for it from me you'll be waiting a long time. I do not forgive easy and I don't forget." Rated M for language, violence and sex
1. In Chordus

**Nyx: I really hope I don't regret starting this...this idea has been festering in my brain for such a long time that it's begun to grow a weird purple fungus!**

**Puff: *facepalm* Oh my God, you are so weird. Why the hell am I still living with you?**

**Nyx: I ask myself the same thing every damn day...**

* * *

_It's easier to run_  
_Replacing this pain with something numb_  
_It's so much easier to go_  
_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_  
_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_  
_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_  
_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

_-Easier to Run, Linkin Park_

* * *

Chapter 1. In Chordus

It was so overcast that you couldn't even tell that it was two in the afternoon with the clouds overpowering the sunlight, keeping it trapped behind a wall of cottony gray. The restaurant and bar was sparsely filled with guests, the noon rush having died less than half an hour ago.

His eyes, a bit cloudy from the contacts that hid his eyes from the patrons, scanned the room before resting on who he was looking for. She was at the bar, setting down her tray and notepad, stretching her arms above her head. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back messily, accentuating the curve of her back.

Venom pooled his mouth but he shook off the carnal desire that rose up in his abdomen, chanting that he was here to apologize and plead to make up for what had happened three years ago. "Bella," he said. Her head turned, her eyes flashing crimson for such a brief second that he barely caught it. He could see her walls go up as her facial expression hardened and the smile on her face died, her body language becoming closed off. "Bella," he repeated as she walked away. He ducked around the greeter's podium and gave easy chase. "Bella, will you just talk to me?" he pleaded. She stopped abruptly, not turning to face him as she spoke.

"I'm working, Jasper," she said coldly. "Make it quick." He sighed, already concluding that this wouldn't be easy.

"What time do you get off?" He longed for a chance for retribution. What had been a visit to see his personal crooked lawyer had become a quest for atonement. So weighed down by the depression that lingered thickly in the atmosphere of the old family house in Ithaca, he had made his excuses and left.

Since Edward's return to the family less than a month ago, he'd been feeling more suffocated than he had before, especially with his moodiness. He was so introverted, he should have stayed at that damned shack in Brazil instead of imposing his hurt and devastation on everyone else.

Jasper had left, rather than rip his hair out by the roots, to get away from everything. Organizing his affairs and keeping up with the old Texan estate he still had his name to was something he'd neglected for nearly a decade.

And then, a week into his stay in Seattle, he'd been roaming the streets for a time, to clear his thoughts when he'd gotten attacked by something. A horrid creature that had sucked at his skin with a barbed tongue and teeth like crooked, broken daggers.

He had a new, completely foreign scar on his left arm, right about his elbow where the creature had attempted to rip his flesh from his steel bones. He had never imagined he'd be rescued by the likes of one Isabella Swan, her hair pulled back into a strict French braid, and wearing all black.

Now that she was standing before him, her white-shirt more translucent than the solid black one, he could see the blocked letter 'R', just beneath her collar bone, barely through her shirt.

She looked indecisive, going through an internal battle with herself before coming to terms with whatever it was that she had yet to decide. "I get off at four thirty," she said.

"I'll wait," he said, sitting himself at a clean empty booth. He was immediately approached by a short blonde waitress, her hair arranged to get him to notice any assets and possibly give her a set of numbers.

He gave her a wan smile as she asked for his order, the question charged with sexual overtones and her lust seeped through her pores with no sign of stopping. He asked for a cup of coffee and a glass of water, though the caffeinated drink would do nothing for him but provide a pleasant aroma and the water just because he could easily bring it back up later.

For the first time in his unnaturally long life, Jasper felt time drag as he waited those seemingly agonizing two and a half hours for Bella's shift to end. The ebb and flow of customers was like the rising and falling of the tide, often he got stares from the females and offhanded glances from the men.

The atmosphere here was calm, not too convoluted with negative emotions except for the one waitress who's past and nocturnal occupation kept her different from the rest. She would walk past him from time to time, replacing the mugs of coffee that had gone cold, his hands sucking the heat from the beverage.

At exactly four thirty, he left a fifty on the table he stood and waited for her to clock out. When her scent began to grow more tangible, and she walked towards him, her footsteps light on the hardwood floor.

She brushed past him, leaving him room to follow. He kept pace with her easily, and they walked in silence on the busy streets of Seattle. They turned a corner, onto a much quieter road and the wind began to pick up slightly.

He chose to speak first, knowing that she wouldn't offer an in to conversation if he didn't take the initiative. "I want to thank you," he said. She kept walking, never breaking stride, her face stony as she looked ahead.

"For what?" she asked.

"For saving my life...and for giving me a chance," he said. His hearing caught the small stumble, her toe catching on the pavement briefly before she righted herself.

"Your welcome," she said stiffly, her face still a hardened mask. Even her eyes were cold, heartless gems set into her lovely visage. It was such a contrast to the warm human girl they'd all met and fallen in love with nearly three years ago.

"What have you been up to?" he asked, knowing it was completely lame, but it was all he had in his arsenal. She let out a low laugh, absent of mirth but full to the brim of bitterness.

"I've been here and there," she said. "Working odd jobs and killing the monstrosities that roam the streets." he winced, knowing it was a particularly harsh jab at not only himself and his family, but his entire species as well.

"How long are you in Seattle?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said monotonously. He stepped in front of her, impeding her path and staring down at her with curious inquiring eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "You used to be so...warm, happy-"

"Weak," she corrected. "I was _weak_." his golden eyes didn't judge, and he remained silent, letting her go on her tirade. The heat of anger bled through her emotional aura, tainting the cool, humid atmosphere around them, "I let him treat me like a broken doll, like I was so fucking _fragile!_" she said, "I let Alice push me around, pull me into this shape and that. I let her mold me. I was weak then..." she trailed off, her eyes focusing on something distant before they snapped back to his. "I'm stronger now." She didn't say anything further, stepping around him and walking up the road. He caught up with her swiftly, falling into stride beside her.

"Bella...I wish we'd been smarter," he said.

"Yeah, well Jasper, we can't change the past," she said, flatly.

"No, but we can come to terms with it," he replied. "You must realize, we never meant to hurt you."

"Oh that's rich," she laughed, again, never breaking her pace. "You meant to pack up and leave without telling me but it was never your intention to break my poor little heart. After all, I'm only human."

"That wasn't meant to be an insult," he said, beginning to get exasperated.

"Of course it wasn't," she said. "Face it Jasper, you don't know me. You never did. You never bothered. And I'd appreciate it if I was just left alone."

"Bella," he said. "I've been waiting for a chance to see you, to tell you in person for such a long long time how sorry I was. I still am, so terribly, dreadfully sorry." she stopped abruptly, looking at him with such an intense gaze that only his military training, permanently etched into him kept him from squirming.

"I never blamed you," she said.

* * *

**Nyx: Hmm...so what do you think? This is my first attempt at something remotely close to angst so...*shrug***

**Puff: I don't know, I think the second RA is pretty angsty. **

**Nyx: Only because you don't know what angst is. To my readers, I think you know what to do by now ;)**


	2. Paenitemus

**Nyx: Hola, everyone.**

**Puff: I'm still trying to figure out how to pronounce the damn chapter title.**

**Nyx: Puff...I would appreciate it if you would shut up for five minutes.**

**Puff: Just because I'm a dragon doesn't mean I don't have feelings!**

**Nyx: Anyhoo...I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah, any OCs belong to me, the foreign concepts of the plot most likely come from my imagination. All music belongs to it's respective owners.**

* * *

_I'm growing madder by the day, _  
_It doesn't matter anyway._  
_Over dramatic and insane_  
_But you look at me so differently, _  
_Oh, me specifically._  
_'Cause I've got all these little things_  
_Laugh at me, tragedy._

_-Problematic, Get Scared_

* * *

Chapter 2. Paenitemus

She left him standing there, completely frozen in shock. It was like he went through an emotional overhaul, with the smallest declaration. Finding out she never blamed him, some of the weight on his back and shoulders was lifted, but he still felt that horrible gnawing ache that had eaten away at him since that September three years ago.

He felt that he should be paying a great penance for her suffering, for causing her pain in the first place, after all, it was he that got the ball rolling. His mistake that set off a chain reaction all to add to this very event, this very hour.

And when he finally moved, she was long gone, having disappeared on the wind itself, it seemed. He took out his phone, seeing all the missed calls and texts he had received, with over half of them being from Alice.

He shoved it back in his pocket, not having the heart to hear her voice at the moment. He drew in a breath, shoved his hands in his pockets, and headed for his hotel room. Now that he was aware of bigger and more dangerous creatures on the streets than himself and his kind, he made to hurry home.

His hotel room was warm and quiet, save for the sounds of the city. He sat on the bed, feeling the structure sag with his dead weight. His mind was in the midst of a tempest, so many thoughts and emotions running through his head.

He laughed at the irony that he, an empath, couldn't get a handle on his feelings. Her eyes flashing crimson in his mind's eye brought him up short, a frown creasing his brow coming to the realization that she wasn't entirely human. Confusion twisted him into knots knowing that she smelled entirely human, just as delicious as she did all those years ago.

Even now he felt his tongue swell in remembrance of the aroma, especially when it had been exposed to the open air. The scent had called to him, lulled him in with a sweet song. But the thoughts of that brief glimpse of red he felt his mouth dry and his thoughts whir. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, seeing that to call Carlisle now would be foolish seeing as he was probably in the middle of his shift and he didn't dare want to lead them all here.

Not only would it break the timid inch he'd gained with his brother's former love, but he would lose his chance to gain redemption. Night had fallen, and he stared out over the city before choosing to put on a change of clothes and go scouring the city.

_**x-x-x**_

What had transpired no more than an hour ago felt like a dream, even though she knew in her mind that it was all real. He had indeed scented her out, and begged that she speak to him. With the way she left things the night she saved him, she was surprised he had dared to seek her out to ask for another chance. And what she had told him was true, she didn't blame him.

She never had.

He was empathic, his confidence in complete shambles no thanks to what he called a family. She snorted at the thought.

_Family,_ she thought, _they don't know the meaning of the word._

She didn't want to see their faces again, so overcome with disgust for each and every one of them for their actions three years ago. It left a permanent scar on her heart that she covered with steel brick and cold stone, keeping it locked away like an old tomb.

When she had met the Cullens she had been in a bad place, which is why it had been so easy to run into their arms. Her will was nearly broken, torn into pieces. Their abandonment hadn't helped and she had had to start from the ground up.

Charlie had nearly torn himself into thirds to get her back on her feet as well as manage the other affairs he had glued securely to his plate. Three grueling months was what it took to patch her up and put her firmly back in place with a few dents and scars that made her all the more resilient.

Since then, she had made a promise to never be broken like that again. She refused to let her walls gain a single fissure and she'd been ice cold ever since. She found herself in her bathroom back at her apartment, her hands on the sink as she stared into the stark white basin.

Her eyes burned as her tear ducts begged to express the sadness she'd squashed for so long. She steeled her gut while staring into her reflection, the brown irises of her eyes visibly hardened, losing what softness they'd gained from her impending tears. _I'm not going to break,_ she silently vowed, _I won't give them the satisfaction_.

As soon as the sun set, she shed her daily persona and wrapped herself in black to prepare for her nightly patrol. Her feet made no noise on the pavement despite the thick soled boots she wore to protect her toes from the demons with wickedly clawed feet.

So, for the next two hours she walked up and down avenues, ported from city block to city block and wore herself weary from lack of anything to do. She froze after becoming aware of a dark presence, not ten blocks from where she was currently standing. Procuring her weapon of choice, wondering what unobservant fanged sack of shit she would have to rescue tonight, she didn't hesitate to move.

She spotted it, and with a _thwip_ the chain shot from her hand, wrapping around the creature's neck. A swift yank, pulled it in tight. A heavy boot came up to crush it's ribs, a horrid screech caused her eardrums to throb and her temples to ache.

The chain stretched and morphed into a long, sharp scythe that swung executioner's style towards the demon's spine. Metal cut through bone, the wet sound of blood spatter and the hiss of acid echoed in the dark alley.

She stepped out into the faint glow of the street light, "That's the second time this week Cullen. Ya gotta learn to protect yourself on these streets." Jasper faced her down with eyes that were a fresh gold that shone with irritation.

"Since this is the second time this has happened I think I deserve to know exactly what _that_ was," he said. The streets were beginning to fill with ravers and college students out on the town. She made a low noise in her throat.

"Come on," she said. "I know a place we can talk," she said. She led him to the quieter part of town.

"So what was it?" he asked.

"A Nadark demon," she said.

"Are they always that vicious?" he replied. She let out a mirthless laugh, brittle and cold.

"Yes, Jasper," she said. "They regulate the vampire population with their taste for vampire flesh." Jasper got an odd look on his face, never having heard of a predator that fed on the vampire race before. "Ah, you see," she said, a knowing smile on her face, "The news disconcerts you, of exactly what was stalking you."

"It's never happened before," he said.

"The first time you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong moment," she said.

"And the second?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You stink of me," she said. "The human taint to your scent makes them believe you are freshly fed and therefore you are more edible."

"It's a bit odd," he went on, "the thought that-"

"All these centuries your kind has believed that you were the top of the food chain," she interrupted him, finishing his sentence. "And, despite what you may think, you're not the only bloodsuckers to scour the city streets."

"I find that hard to believe," he said. A smile curled her lip.

"Then when my words force you to eat yours I shall be there to say, 'I told you so'," she replied. She made to leave, but his hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, his cool touch was gentle and sent sparks up her arm. She gave him a venomous glare, warning him to remove his appendage from her or she would cut it off for him. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Enough with the fucking apologies," she replied.

"I know I already said I want to make it up to you, but I can't do that when you don't let me in," he said. She fixed him with a cold unfeeling stare that seemed to put him on such revealing display that he almost felt uncomfortable. Since she didn't speak for at least five minutes, he went on, "If I don't understand you or your situation, how will I know what to apologize for?"

"I already told you to stop with the damned apologies," she snapped. "It's not your fault. It never was."

"Then whose fault was it?" he demanded. "Certainly not yours for being human! How is it not my fault?"

"You're an empath," she said.

"What the hell does that have anything to do with-?" he began but he cut himself off feeling her warm hands on his face.

"Think about this fucknut," she said, "Since you've gotten out of range of that pathetic Brady Bunch you call a family you haven't felt a need to kill have ya?" he had opened his mouth to tell her not to talk about his family that way, but was stunned into silence. "And don't call me unobservant, _vampire,_" she said.

"I wasn't calling you unobservant," he said, she released his face without another sound.

"You're missing the goddamn point!" she cried, losing her composure. "Your ability allows you to absorb as well as project. When you're around your family, who are never fully satisfied by the Bambi blood they drink, you absorb their thirst and thus their bloodlust which feeds into your own emotional arsenal! Fuck Jasper! You're supposed to be the smart one!" she tossed her hands up in frustration, making a disgusted sound at his ignorance and stupidity.

"Bella-"

"You apologize one more fucking time and I swear to God-" she began, her brown eyes brightening into a disturbing crimson.

"It's not an apology," he retorted. "I'm saying that you may be right, and I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"That pixie stick crack monkey you're married to keeps you blind, huh?" the insult towards his wife was said with such venom that made him believe that Alice was a main focus point of her anger. "Blind and on a short leash. I'm surprised she didn't tag along just to make sure her dog is properly fed." he clenched his teeth, understanding her anger and knowing it to be justified but he couldn't resist replying, "Alice is not the only one to blame," he said.

"Believe me, I'm well aware," she replied. "But picture this, if she can condemn someone she called 'sister' then what makes you think she won't do the same to whom she calls 'husband'?" his mouth snapped shut.

Her logic was a supreme mindfuck, getting the wheels in his head turning so fast it nearly gave him whiplash. Her cold eyes scanned him up and down before she made a noise low in her throat and turned on her heel. Her little figure, clad in black passed through an unseen veil and she disappeared.

* * *

**Nyx: And there's the second chapter. So, reviewers get teasers-**

**Puff: and bacon!**

**Nyx: Puff, did you ever stop to think that maybe some of the readers don't like bacon?**

**Puff: Who doesn't like bacon?!**

**Nyx: *sigh* *facepalm***


	3. Confugisset

**Nyx: Hello all. Hope you all had an enjoyable Halloween. **

**Puff: I know I did.**

**Nyx: Puff overdosed on Kit Kat bars at a Halloween party he went to with all of his reptile friends.**

**Puff: They weren't all reptiles! There were some amphibians too! **

**Nyx: Whatever. So, you know that I don't own any of this crap except for the OCs. **

**Puff: Urghhhh...so. much. chocolate!**

* * *

_Now I don't know where to go  
I don't know if this beats still working  
my hearts not beating anymore  
and I don't know If I bleed  
test it out just to see  
'cause the best that I can hope to be  
is strong enough to leave_

_-The New Flesh, Bayside_

* * *

Chapter 3. Confugisset

Charles Swan never expected to find his only daughter at his table the following morning, her eyes barely pink with the exhaustion of having stayed awake for the past thirty-six hours and still clad in the formal black of her nighttime occupation. Her brown hair had gotten darker, taking on a deeper shade that reflected the darker taint to her soul.

Her recovery hadn't been easy and it had taken all of his years of wisdom to keep himself from breaking underneath the weight of her emotional turmoil. It was by miracle and the steel in both of them that pulled them through.

What made him sad though, was the thought that his baby girl would never be the same, that she'd always second guess love and wouldn't hesitate to walk away if it meant keeping her heart together.

He set a mug of coffee in front of her and set to making breakfast. "You don't have to pour your soul out to me now," he said. "You can talk when you're ready." for a while it was nothing but the sound of sizzling bacon and cooking eggs.

When he set their plates down all she did was stare into the eggs as if it would reveal a divine message or an important key for the future. After he had long finished his food and hers had gone cold, he fetched the paper and read it, listening to the light drizzle of the rain hitting the windows.

His venture into the world of mundane sports was interrupted when she slammed her fist to the wood. "Damn them!" she swore viciously. "Damn them to the deepest circle of Hell!" she said. "If I wasn't good enough for that filthy band of pathetic leeches, what reason have I to believe that I'm good enough for anyone else?"

"You shouldn't let their misjudgment cloud yours," Charlie said calmly. "It is reasonable to assume that, as weak-minded as they are, were prone to the smallest of emotional overturns and manipulation." she visibly sagged in her chair, her small white hands coming up to cover her face.

Charlie had always been the voice of cold hard reason. After all, no one lived for nearly a century and a half without gaining a dispassionate voice of logic. Fact was, she was still lost, and Charlie knew this which was why he let her run off and travel.

It didn't make him any less sad that she'd gained some of the wisdom that Charlie possessed at such a young age. He didn't want to fail at protecting her again, just like he'd done when she'd gotten together with that horrid vampire. "So, I assume they're in Seattle."

"Not all of them," she said. "Just Jasper."

"The scarred one," Charlie nodded, drinking the last of his coffee. "Why does this bother you so much?"

"Because he is a _reminder_," she hissed. "A threat to all we've worked for. All _I've_ worked for! It may have taken months for me to finally get a hold of myself but it took years to build myself up again! He could call them, let them know that I'm here, still alive and different then they'll come a-runnin'. Just so ready to ruin me all over again, so _eager_ to break me in half!" she said. "I refuse...I refuse to let that happen."

Charlie nodded, feeling that she was justified in her thoughts even if he felt she was being too cynical for her own good. He took up her cold plate, "Go get some sleep," he told her. She nodded complacently and stood, calmly walking up the stairs.

When he'd first found out about her induction, it had been through Renee who'd been outraged and demanded to know if he was teaching her magic, something she hadn't wanted at all. Charlie had later figured out when she met him in California that she hadn't taken up magical training but rather something more earthbound.

He partially regretted it, knowing that her nighttime occupation kept her occupied and helped her vent but also gave her an excuse to cover up her emotions and ignore her need to sleep.

She internally squashed everything, which was hardly addressing the conflict that should have been resolved years ago. Her obstinacy and recently icy demeanor would keep her bitter for years to come.

He resolved to sit back and watch the events unfold, to see if this Jasper could get his daughter to fully and truly heal. But for now, he would let her take refuge here, and in the meantime, he had some affairs to settle.

_**x-x-x**_

The beach was anything but quiet with the tide slamming against the rocks and the crash of the waves. The tide moving in at this time of day left the silence to be desired. Her ears picked up on the sound of the boys on the cliffs, playing and taking a daring tumble to the waters below. They crawled out onto the beach, laughing and clowning each other, their torsos shiny with water. The first one to notice her was her old childhood friend, Jacob Black, his cropped hair plastered down with saltwater.

"Bella," he said. The rest of his friends were immediately distracted, their sights now on the girl sitting at the edge of the water. "Jacob," she replied flatly. He shivered at the lack of emotion in her eyes, at how like carefully carved spheres of ice they were. She was so different from the last time he saw her: a short miserable slip of a girl and before that, a hollow shell.

She'd gotten taller, her hair longer, her skin a bit darker and her mouth that much fuller. Jacob found the stirrings of lust, the feelings that came with seeing an old flame sparking in his chest and moving lower.

Much _much_ lower.

He couldn't help the shivers that went down his spine when fixed with her dispassionate gaze, those eyes that appeared to x-ray him. She turned her head slowly to look back at the horizon, watching the sun dip lower behind the ocean.

His pack brothers behind him were in a state of shock at seeing her, the Police Chief's daughter who'd vanished into thin air not too long after taking her diploma. That was nearly three years ago, and he'd never heard of her coming back into town, or gotten wind of her appearance. Without thinking about it, his long powerful legs were carrying him up the beach towards his old friend who didn't make a single move as he approached her.

He made to spread his arms into a hug, but her hand shot out, leaving her bare hand on his equally bare chest. "Don't," she said, the word said so calmly and with conviction that his arms dropped. His mouth flopped open, his shock at how she'd changed overcoming him. He didn't even notice that she'd walked away, the hem of her jeans dragging through the sand. While she walked away he couldn't help staring at her backside, then immediately slapped himself for it.

The wolves were left in a state of shock. She made her way back among the foliage and forest of La Push, the sound of the ocean becoming a distant roar. A light breeze carried her scent back towards the beach, and the silence became something cherished.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, relishing the sound of absolutely no noise. Then her eyes opened after realizing it was far too quiet, the birds having silenced their song. Crimson bled into brown until there was no sign of the color, letting her vision become enhanced enough to let her see any lurking threats.

The red disappeared but her guard didn't, the air to her right rippling and warping, distorting the world behind the odd wall of writhing matter. She walked right into it, and disappeared, walking right out of the air in the middle of the forested backyard of her father's home.

He wasn't home, she didn't expect him to be. After all, a man with his priorities wasn't a stay-at-home dad, he had far too much on his plate to sit on the couch and watch men in tights throw around a ball of pig skin all day.

She made herself a sandwich, settling herself on the couch to watch a few hours of mindless television before preparing dinner. He came home briefly to have a break from the monotony, the glamour of his police uniform hiding the sleek black suit that he wore to all his negotiations.

When others looked at him, they saw a relatively fit middle-aged man with a mustache, while she saw a tall figure that looked over half his actual age. He shed his formal jacket and sat down to dinner, eating with relish and happy to have his daughter home even if it was just for a little while. He had worried about her so much while she was away, wondering what she was doing.

He didn't call her, letting her have the space she needed to finish healing on her own. Now that she was back he could see that she was grown up, she still looked so young because of her genetic makeup, her face was slimmer, she was taller than he remembered and her hair was longer.

But she was still his little girl, after all, in their world, being twenty-one years of age was still practically infantile, but he couldn't help for admiring how mature she was for her age. For now, he was just content to enjoy dinner with his daughter. A nice, lovely dinner.

**_x-x-x_**

The doorbell rang, arousing Bella from the longest bout of sleep she'd gotten in nearly two weeks. She muttered obscenities as she marched to the door, the sunlight weakly straining through the clouds at nearly nine in the morning. She viciously twisted the doorknob, opening it to reveal her childhood friend on her father's front stoop with his father, William Black, in tow.

The man in the wheelchair stared up at his goddaughter in absolute shock, the last time he saw her having been when she'd been in the beginning stages of her emotional recovery. What he saw before him now was a strong, lovely young lady who looked just about ready to tear his head off and punch a hole through his son. "Bella!" Billy said, his white teeth standing out against his dark skin.

"Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?" she demanded, upon closer observation she looked absolutely exhausted, and he'd interrupted her rest, and for what? His eagerness to prove his son's mindless babble. "Sorry about the time-" he began.

"Just come in," she snapped, stepping aside to let them both inside. Charlie came down the stairs, dressed but still waking up.

"Well...this is a pleasant surprise," he said.

"Sorry to interrupt your morning ritual Charlie," Billy said. "We didn't realize your daughter was so hostile in the morning."

"My sincerest apologies," the girl said, but her freezing tone suggested that her words were the exact opposite. Billy found himself shivering, as the girl went back upstairs with a chilling grace that reminded him of a predator's.

And as such, Billy found himself worrying (albeit unnecessarily) for the safety of his oldest friend. His memories showed him a girl who was unsteady on her feet and made each step warily, and came to the conclusion that this couldn't possibly be the daughter of one Charles Swan.

She was far too graceful for one, and too cold. Her eyes were deadened to the point of looking like they were made of glass, as opposed to the child he'd had the chance of meeting all over again when she moved back.

If it weren't for Jacob's confirmation that she was still warm, smelled human and had a heartbeat he would assume that she was a vampire. His son, however, wasn't so concerned, instead drooling after the death trap parked on the concrete driveway. "Charlie...are you sure that's your daughter?" Billy asked, a concerned frown on his face. His friend's mouth tilted into a smirk.

"I know my own daughter when I see her Billy," he said. Billy still wore his frown, unconvinced that the girl wasn't a demon of some sort...or at least possessed by one.

"She's very...different," Billy said, slowly.

"Well of course she is!" Charlie said, sounding incredulous. "No one goes abroad for three years and finds themselves unchanged! Honestly Billy, the fact that you would even briefly entertain that kind of thought is absolutely ridiculous!"

"I meant no offense Charlie," Billy said diplomatically. "It's just, she's not the same." Charlie let out a sigh.

"I know," he replied. "But, she's still my baby girl."

Charlie found his daughter in the garage, making some adjustments to the machine she rode. It was a deep purple, black in some lights. The chromatic silver stood out in a vast contrast to the morbid color of the paint. He couldn't help but admire it, despite his concern for his daughter riding such a thing.

He knew she was a big girl and could take care of herself, but it was his right as a father to worry. He was brought out of his reverie by the clanking of several tools, as she rummaged through the tool box, finally pulling out the wrench she wanted. He just watched her for a time, her slim hands dancing nimbly about the engine as they adjusted parts, gripping the tools and tightening up bolts. "Tomorrow," she said, answering his question before he could ask it.

"Are you sure?" he replied.

"I came down here to get my thoughts straight so I wouldn't violate the Code in my anger. It wouldn't be right," she replied. "Where's my fucking power drill?" she muttered. "And besides, I still have a score to settle. I refuse to be driven out of my home."

* * *

**Nyx: So...thoughts?**

**Puff: I have a headache.**

**Nyx: That's what you get for partying all night long.**

**Puff: But it huuuurts!**

**Nyx: *sigh* I've been considering accepting the help of a Beta. Granted, I don't usually work well with others and don't take criticism very well unless it's by a friend that I trust. If you're interested in helping me out shoot me a PM. Oh and another thing...banners would be lovely. Any of you feeling creative and make me somethin' you'll get to read the next chapter before anybody else does. **

**Puff: What a crappy way to motivate people. **

**Nyx: Shut up before I cram a candy bar up your left nostril. **


	4. Pactum

**Nyx: Hello all. So...the update is a teensy bit late. I apologize for that. Cool your jets, I was in a play, nights were late, it had to be done. **

**Puff: Those people look at you funny. **

**Nyx: I brought a sparkly blue dragon to rehearsal! I would look at me funny too. So...yeah...I don't own Twilight, all music and stuff belongs to their masters, blah blah blah. OCs are mine. Song time. **

* * *

_I've got a secret._  
_It's on the tip of my tongue,  
__it's on the back of my lungs.  
__And I'm gonna keep it.  
__I know something you don't know._

_-Chelsea Smile, Bring Me The Horizon_

* * *

Chapter 4. Pactum

Jasper walked through the pristine lobby of the building, glad for the lateness of the hour as it meant that there were no leering women (or men). He could detect the heartbeats of everyone, their scents blending into those old, fresh or new.

He pressed the button for the penthouse, having decided to buy an apartment since his plans had changed. Finding out that Bella was still alive and open to forgiveness was a godsend, seeing that he needed a break from his family anyway.

He could smell a scent, female, all over his door but couldn't quite put his finger on whom it belonged to. The maid maybe? He unlocked the door, and detected a heartbeat to the far corner of his new home.

True to his senses he found her on his terrace, smoking a cigarette. She flicked the ashes off the end, observing the lights below. "You should get a better lock," she said.

"How did you find me?" he frowned.

"I have my ways," she smirked, putting out the cigarette and tossing it to the streets below. He was a bit irritated at not having his question answered. The military man in him wanted him to strip the place, sell it and move. He still didn't know exactly what she was or what she was fully capable of. There were so many questions unanswered, and a tangle of emotions inside his chest that were barely discernible. "So," she said. "The Hilton wasn't exactly living up to your accommodations, eh?"

"My plans changed," he said, "I don't know how long I'll be here."

"And rather than stay indefinitely in a fully furnished hotel room with lighting, active plumbing and furniture you decided to get an apartment on the ritzy side of town completely void of furniture except for that awful couch, no electricity and absent of any food whatsoever."

"Well, not completely absent," he said. Her eyebrow raised at him.

"The emotionless Jasper Hale making jokes? I'm impressed," she said.

"Emotionless," he frowned. He was sure she didn't mean to virtually insult him but because he was an empath, being called that was kind of off-putting.

"Spare me having to explain," she said. She looked around, her dark hair swinging as she took in the details of his new apartment. Her face remaining carefully blank, an uninterested look on her face. "I'm gonna bounce," she said. "It's getting late, and unlike you undead, I have a job."

"Why don't I come see you after you get off work?" he blurted, his mouth having somehow developed a mind of it's own. "I could take you to lunch, or something." her lip curled into a smirk.

"As much as I appreciate the offer Jasper, raw animal meat doesn't appeal to me," she said.

"I meant at a cafe, maybe that little diner down the road from where you work?" he asked. She stared at him for a minute, as if debating whether or not to throw him a bone...and even further yet, whether or not to let him keep it. "Okay," she said, before walking out the front door of his apartment.

_**x-x-x**_

Jasper was standing in the furniture store, unsure which couch was more comfortable. As a vampire, they had no real need for comfort. It's not like the difference of the cushions made any difference to him, and the color didn't matter. His thought processes were cut off by his phone giving a loud jingle, and without thinking or checking who it was, he answered it. "Get the blue one," Peter said.

"Well hello to you too. Now what do you want?" Jasper replied.

"Obviously to give some décor advice, 'cause you, my dearest brother are a lost cause," Peter said.

"Whatever, it's not like you're any better," Jasper replied.

"Jealous," Peter joked. Jasper rolled his eyes. "So, when you comin' to see me and the wifey? We wanna meet your new woman."

"New woman?" Jasper asked. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oops," Peter said. "I've said too much."

"Peter..." Jasper said with an audible warning note.

"Sorry Major, I'm keepin' mum on this one," Peter said, probably imitating zipping mouth shut on the other end.

"You're no help at all," Jasper said.

"The complete opposite, bro," Peter replied. "So, me and the wifey are gonna head to the Bahamas for a couple days. Ya know, catch some rays, feed on a couple Bob Marley wannabes." Jasper sighed harshly and hung up on him. Jasper filled out the paperwork to have the couch delivered to his apartment and left to go meet Bella.

**_x-x-x_**

Jasper was never as good at playing human than the rest of his siblings. And how could he? He spent the better part of a century and a half feeding on the creatures. Far more time than he spent with the Cullen family, adjusting to their so-called better way of life.

If it hadn't been for Alice and the emotional agony that came with human feeding, he'd have ditched the lot and said 'fuck it'. He had briefly considered stealing blood from a clinic, but chances are he would get too hungry and grab the real thing.

Bella sat there in front of him, slurping on a smoothie that was the only thing that smelled even remotely good. The natural sugars in the fruit gave it a pleasant aroma, heavenly compared to when it rotted.

He couldn't help but observe the human(?) girl in front of him and how she matured. On one hand she didn't look a day over eighteen, but there was such wisdom in her eyes that it made her seem older. He had to admit though, she had a woman's body and he almost couldn't help the arousal that made his abdomen clench.

Her scent didn't cause an inferno to blaze down his esophagus as it would have if he had shown up at least a year earlier, but he had to admit that she did smell delightful. It's as if her scent only got better as she matured, developing into a sweet heady smell that incited hunger and aroused.

It was only the memories of her standing there, absolutely fearless with that weapon in her hand, stained with gore that quelled the sudden burst of thirst. The conscious knowledge that she might be more lethal than he was, was a humbling thought.

For centuries, the majority of the vampire race had believed humans as nothing more than a source of nutrition and now, there might possibly be a whole mass of these enhanced human beings. Who could track vampires, kill the creatures that not only preyed on vampires, but vampires themselves.

His immediate thought, _The Volturi _cannot_ know_. It was possible that they already did, with Edward's brief stint as Romeo that ended in his keeping his life and Alice's telling Aro that Bella was probably dead, having been unable to see her several months after their departure from the Olympic Peninsula.

He was brought out of his reverie by a tap on his forehead, "Thinkin' pretty hard there soldier," she said. "You might want to stop, before you hurt yourself."

"You're a comic genius," Jasper deadpanned. "Have you finished yet?"

"I'm thinking of having another large entrée, just so you can sit here, inhale the fumes and watch me eat it," she replied. He shook his head, thinking she would get along smashingly with Peter. She pulled a crisp twenty out of her top, obviously having come from her bra.

Jasper immediately protested to her paying, "This was my treat," he said.

"But you didn't eat anything," she replied.

"Your point is?" he asked, pulling out enough cash to pay for the meal and placing it in the envelope. She put the twenty back and pulled out a couple of bills instead,

"You win this time Hale," she said. "Only because I promised Frown I'd be nice."

"Who's Frown?" he asked, feeling a bit of envy seep into his veins.

"A friend of mine," she replied. "I might introduce you two." she turned to look at him, her dark eyes scanning him up and down before a devious smirk made her face into a caricature of mischief. "As a matter of fact, I _will_ introduce you two." there was something lethal in the way she walked, he noticed.

She had made a monumental change from the girl they had all known and loved all that time ago, Jasper thought he would never see the day where Isabella Swan, famous for being clumsy, would walk like a dangerous predator.

_Hunter,_ his consciousness whispered to him. Questions immediately crawled into his throat, begging for him to open his mouth and receive answers in return. But he refused to disturb what little peace they had created between the two.

It was as if, a truce had been formed. So he hoped, that he could finally earn forgiveness, and possibly gain a friend.

* * *

**Nyx: And there you have it. Yeah, short I know. But, it works. **

**Puff: I'm huuungry. **

**Nyx: What else is new? Now...banners people! Also, if you interested in beta-ing, shoot me a PM or comment on my blog (link on profile) **

**Puff: You forgot to add a winky face!**

**Nyx: I'm not adding a winky face.**

**Puff: Then I'll do it. ;) **

**Nyx: *rolls eyes* The creatures I live with...**


	5. Hio

**Nyx: Hello all!**

**Puff: Bonsoir!**

**Nyx: So...no huge messages for you all today other than make good choices, stay away from drugs and people in funny hats. Also: I don't own Twilight, all music and such belongs to their respective owners, OCs are mine. Oh and I'm looking for a suitable model for Frown, a little help maybe? **

**Puff: What about-**

**Nyx: NO! **

**Puff: Grr...**

* * *

_Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins. _  
_In the wake I'll be just like the rest._  
_Tell the sun don't fall, so we'll never forget. _  
_Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins. _  
_In the wake I'll be just like the rest._  
_Past praying for._

_-Past Praying For, VersaEmerge_

* * *

Chapter 5. Hio

"Will there be anything else for you today sirs?" she asked politely even though the patrons were rude and uncouth. They'd already prepositioned her six times today and been obnoxiously loud, disturbing the other customers.

"Yeah, how about your number?" one of them slurred, the rest laughed uproariously and high-fived. She tried to keep her annoyance contained, though heat built up in her fingers and zapped between nerve endings.

Instead she gave them the bill and walked away, slapping away an offending hand. She glanced at the clock on the wall, letting out a sigh when she saw that it was yet another hour until the end of her shift.

She walked back to the bar, placing her hands flat upon the smooth wood and taking a deep breath. "You alright?" Matty asked, as he wiped down a glass with a clean cloth.

"Yeah, just those assholes at table four," she said, rubbing her temples.

"They really got your goat didn't they?" Matty said sympathetically.

"'Got your goat'? Who the hell says that anymore?" she said.

"I do," Matty replied with a decisive nod. Bella rolled her eyes and picked up a tray full of mojitos. "Those go to table seven by the way," Matty said. Bella made a disgusted sound in her throat, since a bunch of cheerleaders from the local university decided to party it up tonight. They were making a show for the inebriated Frat rats across the aisle, tossing their hair, giggling and whatnot.

All in all, it was the perfect recipe to annoy her. She set down the tray, put the drinks in the middle of the table so they could snatch whatever and walked away with the tray tucked under her arm.

It was quite rare for a Tuesday night to be so lively, but the university kids were fickle hormonal things and she thanked God that she was no mere mortal.

"Uh oh," Matty said, mixing another drink and glancing at the clock.

"What is it now?" Bella groaned.

"Lisa's running a little late," he said. "Will won't be very happy."

"Will's actually killing himself in his office trying to think of a good anniversary gift for his wife," Bella said. "I doubt he'll notice for a week." she picked up another round of beers for the idiot Frats. When Bella's shift was coming to an end, Lisa ran in looking a little worse for wear.

The Reaper donned her jacket and booked it, glad to be out of the noise. Stepping into the open air, she basked in the sunlight although it was really weak through the cloud cover.

It was only August, and yet, it was a rare day that the city did not become overcast. Halfway down the block she felt the back of her neck prickle, and quickly estimated the number of creatures it could be.

Making a detour, she didn't head for home, instead circling around to a darker part of the city. She led her stalker through an alleyway and stopped, "You know, it violates the Supernatural Code to stalk a Reaper, wolf," she said.

"My alpha wants to speak to you," was his only reply. She turned to look at him, her irises having already bled into crimson.

"I'm afraid I'm unavailable," she said. "Tell him he can thank your lack of hospitality."

"I'm not giving you a choice," he growled.

"A shame, because I am," she said, grinning. The air around him rippled with the energy of a shift about to happen, while a wall of matter began to writhe just two inches from her. She stepped into the portal, leaving the irate shifter behind.

She stepped out of the wall right next to her couch, brushing off the nonexistent dust from the pressed black slacks she wore for work she went into her bedroom to change.

_**x-x-x**_

"Look Jasper, when are you gonna be home? Esme's practically climbing the walls now that you're not here," Rosalie said.

"I'm sorry Rose," he said, the fifth apology in the last hour. "I really need some time to myself right now."

"You haven't even returned Alice's calls!" Rosalie said, sounding a bit more angry now. "I wouldn't be surprised if she divorced your ass!"

"Rosalie, we've been married for sixty years, if we separate over a goddamned lack of phone calls then I'd say that's time well wasted."

"It's called a _lack of communication_, Jasper," she retorted. "A good relationship-"

"If wanted advice about all the flaws in my marriage I'd go to goddamned marriage counselor!" he growled, finally growing irritated. "I told you I need to gather my thoughts Rosalie, figure out what I really feel away from the bullshit and influence of the rest of you!" she was quiet for a while and he let out a sigh. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Whatever," she said. He looked at the phone before setting it aside, rubbing his face with his hands and looking up at the ceiling.

"You know, in a general sibling relationship, a phone call usually starts with the questions that concern the wellbeing of that sibling. And not once did I hear her ask, how you were," Bella was on his couch instead of his terrace this time, her feet propped up on the arm.

Jasper let out a sigh, even though he was completely surprised by her presence. "When my family finds out that I've made contact with you they won't be very happy," he said.

"Jasper," Bella said, getting up from the couch. "No offense, but I don't give a fuck what your _family_ thinks. Hell, you shouldn't either. I mean, you're a kickass vampire from the eighteen hundreds who destroyed whole armies and suffered at the hands of a psychotic megalomaniac!" he eyed her suspiciously wondering how she knew his history, but she continued on her rant.

"Look, _everything_ they do is _suppressive_. Hell, all you are to them is...is...a fucking stress ball! Rosalie only wanted you to come back because apparently, Mama Fangs is being driven insane by Copper Crotch and all his moody depressive antics, which drives Ice Bitch insane, which makes BFG sex deprived!" he just stared at her, her words holding more than a grain of truth and striking a chord in him.

But all he could say was, "Copper Crotch?"

"I would have called him Ginger Pansy, but that doesn't have the same flow," she said. Jasper laughed for the first time in what felt like a _very_ long time. Her lip lifted in an almost smile, not-quite-a-smirk and as soon as it appeared it was gone again. She looked at her watch and then took a glance through the blinds at the sun. "I gotta go," she said.

"You never really gave me the details on what you do," he said. She stopped, her hand on the doorknob.

"If you knew..." she began, before shaking her head, and leaving the apartment. And Jasper sat there, even more in the dark.

_**x-x-x**_

Bella woke up the following morning with a pounding headache. Her eyelids felt like they'd been glued shut and it took her a minute to pry them open, rubbing insistently at her face.

"I took the liberty of brewing a healing solution for you," Charlie's voice came from the far corner of the bedroom, in a chair that he'd probably brought himself. "Thanks dad," she said hoarsely, rubbing at her throat. Her father was in a more formal state of dress, seeing as now he was in Seattle, people with bones to pick would take advantage of his proximity. "Ugh..." she groaned throwing back the covers.

"Get yourself cleaned up," he said, the chair dissipating as he stood. "We need to have a talk." he left the room as she climbed out of bed, wincing with pain. Her blue tank top felt thick in certain places, places where bandages had been placed. Once she was in the bathroom, she peeled off the white gauze and gritted her teeth as the gashes stung as they were exposed to the cool open air.

They were all bright red and still oozing slowly, looking the slightest bit infected with demon poison. As the hot water hit her torso she hissed, resisting the urge to curl into herself to ward off the pain. A vial of thick green liquid had been placed on the counter, which she smeared on the offending areas, sighing in relief as the potion went to work.

Her skin seemed to melt together as it healed, the gashes and gouges disappearing, leaving nothing but tiny crimson lines where some of the blood had dripped. Not a blemish had been left on her smooth white skin, her fingers couldn't detect a flaw.

In a way she was almost disappointed, without a scar she had nothing to show for last night's expedition, though the faded pattern she had that slashed across her spine and a little onto her hip was ugly enough, it didn't matter to her anyway.

If her father decided to retire and she took over it would mean no time at all to find a significant other. No one else would see the scars besides her, the small dashes and healed over scratches left on her otherwise perfect skin. Wanting to think nothing else of it, she pulled a shirt over her head, sweeping all of her memories under the rug. She found her father in the tiny kitchen, seated at the table.

"Sit," he said. "I'll make us some tea." he flicked his fingers at the kettle which immediately began to whistle. Two teacups appeared with teabags already sitting in the bowl of the cup.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" she asked. He didn't speak for a minute, stirring his tea slowly before setting his spoon aside.

"I think, you should stay in Chicago for a little while," he said.

"What's so great about Chicago? I mean, other than Uncle Dem," she replied.

"It's safer there, the Chicago wolf pack has a better policy of working hand in hand with magical politics there, sending out enforcers that scan and maintain the borders around the city. With the alpha of the Seattle pack about to die and his son taking over things will be unstable here."

"You know that I can't just leave," she protested. "I have to let the Grim know that I'm transferring cities...again, and he's already fed up with my nomadic tendencies. I have to stay here at least another month or so before moving."

"It's already been decided, I've contacted your uncle, it would be in your best interest to pack and leave," he said standing up.

"You can't just kick me out of the city!" she said. "I have a job, for Chrissakes!"

"This is for your own protection," he snapped, his eyes flashing violet with power. "I can't risk anything happening to you! Not when I've already lost your mother!" she stared wordlessly at her father, her young face creased with pain before hardening with determination.

"I'm not leaving," she said stubbornly. "You have to understand, by sending me away, you're making me look weak. Which is not only an insult to me and everything I've stood for for the past few years, but causes other Warlocks to question how things are run when you decide to retire. Besides, I've already told you: I refuse to be run out of my home." he let out a sigh after a moment's hesitation.

"Well...I suppose I can't argue with that," he said.

"I think you'd better tell Uncle Dem that I won't be coming," she said.

"He'll be very disappointed," Charlie said. "He was very eager to see you."

"I'll visit him later in the year," she said. "Before I go to New York."

"You'll have to tell him that yourself," he replied, "he might be by for dinner next week."

**_x-x-x_**

Her employer did not like it when employees unexpectedly took off work, even if it was an extreme emergency. But even still, she was not surprised to find out that she still had a job and her father was probably to thank for that.

Will was a bit peeved but it was obvious he was still experiencing, albeit mildly, the effects of a Persuasion making him a bit happier than usual. She couldn't say the same for later when Lisa came in late again, by that time the aftereffects of the spell had disappeared leaving a stressed out sour grape of a man in place.

"Oh my Lanta," panted one of the waitresses, fanning herself with her notepad.

"What poor sap has caught your eye tonight Cherie?" Bella deadpanned handing an order to Louie the cook.

"New customer at table five," her coworker replied sounding a bit breathless. "Oh my God, Bella you should have seen him! He's like...like Apollo reincarnated or something!"

"Wow, that breathtaking, huh?" Bella replied, still speaking in a flat deadpan noticing that Cherie was adjusting her cleavage and brushing off her trousers. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You look the same as you always do, good luck in your endeavors," the half-Warlock replied in a monotone.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Cherie rolled her eyes and walked out with a tray balanced on her shoulder. The cook and the waitress exchanged a look before rolling their eyes in tandem. She put in an order of cocktails with Matty which she delivered to table eight. Back at the bar, Cherie had a sour look on her face. "He asked for you," she said tightly.

"What does Will want now?" Bella replied.

"Not Will," Cherie snapped. "Table Five!" she picked up her finished order and stomped off. Bella turned, already knowing who was sitting at said table. True enough, Jasper was sitting there, pretending to sip on a mug of coffee. Rolling her eyes, the brunette walked up to his table, "If you keep showing up here you're going to make all of my female colleagues out for my blood," she said.

"I think you can handle it," he drawled, giving her a sly smirk.

"Anything else you want Hale?" she demanded.

"Only a lovely lady to accompany me on walk," he replied, not fazed by the hostility in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure Cherie would have loved to," Bella said.

"I'm talking about you," he said.

"I'll think about it," she replied before walking off. Several orders of salad, pasta, coffee and hot sauce later, her shift was over and she was clocking out. Jasper was only too happy to put several bills on the table and accompany her out.

Of course, she could feel several pairs of eyes boring into her back and was not looking forward to the inquisition she would get on her next shift. They walked in silence for a while, and they both found it comfortable, absent of the desire to fill it with empty conversation.

Other than the sounds of the city and other humans, there was no noise. They reached a small park, a stretch of grass bordered by trees which was about it. Jasper's phone began to vibrate with an incoming call which he quickly ignored and put back in his pocket.

They sat on a bench, Bella watching the humans walk and play with their dogs. Her eyes were distant even as they appeared to be taking in the scene. "Penny for your thoughts?" Jasper asked, since he still couldn't feel her.

"I only accept cash," she said shaking her head, the ghost of a smile appearing on her face. Her face became impassive again, observing the trees. "Why do you have this obsession with earning my forgiveness?" she asked.

"Well...everything that happened was my fault," he replied, she hunched over, her hands dangling over her knees, looking a bit despaired, "Our disappearing act, the hurt that obviously caused..." he trailed off, realizing that she wasn't crying, she was laughing.

Her shoulders were shaking with silent mirth, her dark hair a curtain between her face and the world outside her personal bubble. She threw her head back, taking in a deep breath.

"Jasper," she chuckled. "Jasper Jasper Jasper..." she said. "You realize that you are, a moron." he frowned at her, obviously offended. He sat frozen in place by her decisive conclusion. She stood in front of him, lowering her face within an inch of his and placing her soft warm hands on his cheeks.

"Think on it for a while, hmm?" she said, before straightening, putting her hands in her pockets and walking away. Jasper stood, about to go after her and demand that she explain what the hell she meant, but a piece of paper fluttering to the ground caught his eye first.

A blank business card, with an address scrawled on it in blue ink.

He robotically looked at the screen of his phone when it went off in his pocket again before hitting ignore.

* * *

**Nyx: And there you have it. Lemme know what you think?**

**Puff: That you should be working on your paper, not watching _Glee_ and updating. **

**Nyx: Since when have you become an academic enthusiast?**

**Puff: Since I've had my eye on that hot nerd across the street.**

**Nyx: Sorry Puff, I think he's into his girlfriend right now. Anyhoo...if anyone would like to make something awesome to replace that *points to cover art* I wholeheartedly encourage it. **


	6. Quaesitum

**Nyx: Bonsoir!**

**Puff: Greetings...infidels!**

**Nyx: Maybe you and Achmed should get married.**

**Puff: He's too bony for me...and he likes goats. **

**Nyx: *makes a face*...Anyhoo...so, here we are with the next installment. Yes, it's a bit early. Don't know what the hell to do with myself since this week is Thanksgiving week and my family is nuts. **

**Puff: Tell me about it...I've been living with you guys for how many years now? Wait...didn't your aunt come to Christmas Dinner dressed up as Tina Turner?**

**Nyx: I kinda don't wanna remember...Anyway, I don't own Twilight, all OCs are mine, blah blah blah. Moving on.**

* * *

_Just a dime store poet_  
_Keeping pace, talking his face blue_  
_Two dollar store tramps_  
_To get a glance, a new chance at you_

_Walk past the dance floor_  
_That's always been a dear friend of mine_  
_Cuckolds and concubines_  
_Dancing in four, four time_

_-Mercenary, Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

Chapter 6. Quaesitum

Thirty-seven missed calls, forty-one text messages, a voicemail for each phone call probably derailing him for neglecting his phone. He took to leaving it on the counter at his apartment, sick of the distraction while hunting.

His phone buzzed with another call, which he ignored.

He didn't want to talk to them, not until he figured out what she had meant.

Gah! Ever since he had reconnected with Bella, every visit had been a mindfuck.

She was making him doubt _everything_, his feelings, his choices, even his goddamn identity. He didn't like feeling this way, and as a military man he needed to feel stable. He couldn't seem to get a grip on what exactly it was that she wanted him to know, or figure out at least.

Being away from the family and having just his emotions to feel made him feel more relaxed than he had in a very long time, but with Bella around he was now beginning to experience a whole new kind of stress.

His phone buzzed again, this time, Jasper turned it off. He wished they would take the hint, if there was an emergency he didn't care, they could sort it out themselves. He really needed this time to himself, to get his head on straight, even though Bella was looking more and more like an obstacle to that goal.

But Jasper still needed a form of communication and decided to get another phone. He thought about calling Peter and asking for some advice, but he didn't want to risk Alice seeing Peter and finding out he was still in Seattle.

He'd already gotten a text message filled with concern informing him that Alice was now blind to his decisions. He sat on the couch with the television on, letting the chatter become white noise as he was lost to his thoughts.

It took him awhile to realize his phone was ringing, the new one that had just bought. The number was unfamiliar but he answered it anyway. "Hello?" he asked.

"Took you a while," the voice on the other end grumbled.

"Peter..."

**_x-x-x_**

The club was meant to be a distraction from all the events from the past few weeks. Men and women writhed against each other, pheromones making the air thick. It was impossible to be granted his innate desire for stimulation that came from elsewhere but the object of his speculation and possible desire was standing before him.

She was moving in an enticing way, her grace only serving to make her a sexual magnet. Men were fighting to get closer, as a result creating a ring around her where the spectators panted like rabid dogs.

She looked lovely in red, so delightfully sinful as her hands went above her head before coming down to caress herself. A low groan bubbled in his throat, quickly cut off by a growl due to an approaching admirer. She ended up dancing away from the foreign human, Jasper seeing the dark little smile that adorned her blood red mouth.

She melted into the rest of the crowd, leaving the admirer full of lust, confused and apprehensive. Jasper could sense her, even if he couldn't hear, see or smell her. Images that caused heat to rush to his groin left him shaking himself and walking out of the club.

Once he was out of the proximity of the cloud of pheromones he felt like he was waking up, shaking off the fog that had come over him. He knew Bella had something to do with it, after all she had attracted a whole crowd of men and put them under her spell, something even Rosalie would be jealous of.

It had not escaped him that Bella was, well, damn sexy. He wasn't blind or entirely immune to the wiles of dangerously beautiful women. What he had just witnessed didn't feel normal, but then again, the way she had been dancing was provocative.

_She _does_ look lovely in red..._he shook his head, his thumb smoothing across the wedding band on his left finger. He couldn't bring himself to call Alice, knowing she would hate him for all his involvement with Bella.

But Alice chose to ostracize him instead of try to work it out, Alice chose to push him away, Alice chose to dictate his future...anger boiled in his gut, his fists clenching to match his tense jaw.

Bella's words from two weeks ago rang in his ears, making him second guess all the years he spent with the people he called family. He had begun to doubt all that he had lived for, all he had striven to do, and yet...what had it come to?

His confidence taking hit after hit, his self control tested day after day, feeling what they felt and taking it in...he froze as he was hit with an epiphany and a damn good one.

He stared hard at the stars, as if he could crack the sky into pieces with his gaze alone. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then, her address played on repeat in his mind.

He would go, he would...but after he made a quick phone call.

_**x-x-x**_

The alcohol had long lost it's appeal, the bottle dangling from her fingers while she leaned her head against the peeling wooden post. "I never thought I'd see the day where the daughter of Swan the Great and Powerful would be sitting here, trying to get drunk." his fangs were out, and his skin possessed more flush, a significant sign that he had fed.

Mikhail "Frown" Volikov was a bit of an oddball where vampires were concerned, preferring to dress like a Goth and live in a near-decrepit mansion. "I hate my metabolism," she grumbled, sounding like a five year old.

The black-clad vampire sat next to her and neatly plucked the bottle from her hand, raising his invisible eyebrow at the label. "Vodka?" he said.

"It's disgusting," she murmured, placing her head back against the peeling post.

"I should be insulted," he sighed, "But then again, it's made from potatoes." his arm rears back and snaps forward, his hand releasing the bottle, sending it flying somewhere into the trees.

She smacked her lips absently, trying to place the aftertaste on her tongue. "Oh how the mighty have fallen," Frown sighed dramatically, his lips stretching into a smile to show that he was teasing, exposing his perfect white teeth and the sharp fangs that extended from his upper jaw.

"I hope you didn't smile at your dinner like that," she said.

"Mm, as soon as we made eye contact she didn't care," Frown replied, sweeping his ice blonde hair out of his eyes. Bella rolled her eyes, staring blankly at a patch of dead grass. "It looks like you had a bit of a rough night," Frown's eyes flicked to the ripped sleeve of her shirt.

"Lycan got a bit too close for comfort," she said.

"These things happen when you've got enchantress blood in you," Frown replied. Bella made a noise low in her throat. "Denying what you are will only make for deeper scars in the future," the vampire said.

"Whatever Ghandi," Bella snorted, "I'm not in the mood for lectures."

"Even so, I want to gossip," Frown's mouth curled into his most devious smile. She let out a sigh, feeling foolish that she didn't expect this to happen earlier. "So, this Jasper," he said the name as if it were conspiratorial, thrilling to say the two syllables. Her eyelids drooped into a withering look at her fanged friend, who gave a wide grin. "How is he?" Frown asked.

"He's...well?" Bella cocked her head to the side, frowning a bit in confusion. Frown's smile died and his head drooped in exasperation.

"I meant, is he sexy?" he emphasized.

"All of their kind are attractive," she said, "Though, they've lost their charm to me."

"More for me," Frown said, licking down one of his fangs. She rolled her eyes, again, mentally slapping herself for not assuming that Frown would not want to romp with Jasper, despite his status as a Cullen. "I'm pretty sure he's straighter than a ruler," she said, "besides, he's married."

"You don't sound too happy about that," Frown said, fishing for insight to her true emotions.

"His marital status? I could care less. It's the woman I don't like," her lip curled as she thought of Alice; short, cheerful, always fashionable, manipulative Alice. "Is he married to the blonde frigid bitch you told me about?" she shook her head.

"Perky brunette," she replied.

"Ah, the manipulative psychic," Frown said, his hair falling into his eyes again.

"Hard to find one that isn't," Bella snorted.

"The only one I know is Nimueh," Frown said staring off into space. "But then again, she's always been...detached." Nimueh was Bella's distant relative, with the silent sorceress being the only adopted Swan, and her only true best friend even if the two didn't see each other all the time.

"She has a firm policy when it comes to her visions," Bella said. "You know that."

"She's the only psychic I know without a God-complex," Frown muttered. "The fuckers they churn out now are cheap, half-assed."

"Please don't have one of your grandpa moments," Bella begged. "I beg of you."

"See, back in my day-" Frown started.

"And that's my cue to leave," Bella stood, brushing off the back of her jeans. Frown threw his head back in a cackling laugh, his fangs flashing in the dim light from the porch. "I seriously better get back into the city," she said. "The scum grow more vile and desperate the closer it gets to sunrise."

"I'd wish you good luck, but you're armed," Frown said, running his pale hands through his hair.

"Bye Frown," Bella waved, stepping off the porch and walking into the dark. Matter rippled and bent with her offhanded concentration and she stepped smoothly out of the other end of the vortex onto the dark Seattle street.

The heeled boots made no noise against the asphalt, leaving the quiet securely in place. The torn fabric of her sleeve ruffled with the breeze, the smell of rain beginning to permeate. A quick glance up confirmed that clouds had indeed begun to converge on the moon, preparing to give Seattle an early morning shower.

She felt eyes on her not far from the building she lived in, energy already beginning to gather into her palm just in case she had to deep fry a pervert. She kept walking, a foot on the second stair when it registered who it actually was emerging from the shadows.

"There are other ways to earn a woman's attention Jasper, others that are far more appropriate," she said. He was dressed in clothes like that of a person who had planned to party. The scent of women, drugs, sex and booze along with his own unique scent of smoke, hay and apples left a definitive scent trail and she was amazed that he had no new scars to call his own.

"If I invite you in, will you behave?" she asked. He inclined his head respectively, his eyes guarded and body language saying he was wary.

"I am first and foremost a gentleman," he said. He saw that she didn't have a key, instead putting her hand over the lock before opening the door. Jasper looked around, seeing that it was obviously low-rate, the carpet emitting an odd stench that he couldn't place.

She sat on the worn wooden coffee table to unlace her boots, rather than the old sagging couch, he could see now that the sleeve of her lovely red blouse had been torn by something with sharp claws. Her nimble white fingers working at the laces to pull apart the leather.

He stood there awkwardly, watching her take off her shoes and stretch her toes. "Well, don't stand there like a confused flamingo, sit down." she stood, picking up her boots and taking them around to her bedroom. Her apartment was absent of things of sentimental value; there were no pictures, trinkets or even odd things like Alice used to nail to the wall for decoration.

When she emerged again, she was wearing baggy clothes, an oversized shirt hanging off her slender frame, exposing a flawless smooth shoulder. A brief image flashed in his mind of his tongue trailing along that bit of exposed flesh. He shook his head, and tried to dispel the boner at half-mast in his trousers. "I'd offer you something to eat, but I'm afraid I don't keep live game in my apartment," she said.

"It doesn't look like you keep anything else in here either," he commented.

"This is only temporary," she replied, waving her hand around at the crappy accommodations. "It's a roof over my head and has free cable."

"You don't have a TV," he said frowning, not understanding her joke. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"My point is, that even though it's not the greatest place, it's still a place. It has a bed, a couch, a kitchen and a bathroom, all that I need," she replied. He nodded, understanding her need for simplicity.

"I understand, it's a dump, but it has all the necessities required for a human," he said. She entered the tiny kitchen, moving around silently.

She was like a ghost, a ghost with an audible heartbeat, scent and gorgeous countenance. She reentered the living room with a steaming mug of tea, which again, he was left guessing if she was entirely human.

There was no way she could have boiled the water in under three seconds. She took a sip and released a small sigh, the only really human thing he'd seen her do since their impromptu reunion. "I understand you have questions Jasper," she sighed. "But I'd like a few more moments of solitude and enjoying my tea." despite her words, a barrage of words crawled into his mouth, pushing at the seam to break the silence.

She wasn't completely relaxed in his presence, it was painfully obvious to him and he hoped they could get to the point where it was easy to be around each other. Her shoulders and upper back were stiff, her right leg draped casually over the left and her hands cradling the mug of tea.

"What are you?" he asked. She steadily took another sip of her tea, sighing as she swallowed.

"A Reaper," she said. All he did was stare, being pretty sure she wasn't pulling his leg although it seemed impossible.

"So...you, steal souls and guide them to the Underworld?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I kill monsters and pick up the occasional ghost or spirit. Only the full blown Grims harvest souls on a regular basis." Immediately more questions bubbled into his throat.

"How does this...Reaper thing, work?" he asked. "Do you have to be born into it?" she set her mug down and leaned back, folding her hands.

"We were specifically created to act as a police force for the supernatural creatures that were attracting too much attention after what the humans call the Bubonic Plague. Since then the Reaper Corp. has thrived initiating thousands into it's ranks every decade," she said. "And no, you don't have to be born. We're initiated. We go through training and are endowed with special skills to give us more power in the face of the creatures we fight." he nodded as he processed the new information. "Can anyone join?" he asked.

"We rarely get humans flooding through our doors, primarily the human families with a specifically Reaper ancestry that goes all the way back to the Knights Templar fill our human ranks," she explained. "Of course we have our fair amount of vampires, witches, and the occasional leprechaun."

"Wait...leprechauns exist?" Jasper blinked. Emmett would have gotten a kick out of that, he thought.

"Yes, annoying little buggers," she said. "But I'd take a leprechaun over a hobgoblin any day."

"Are _they_ more irritating?" he asked

"They're repulsive. They're primarily bog creatures. Large horns, scaly, rancid smell," she said. Jasper was at a loss, not knowing where to begin. He'd never taken a real interest in mythology, faerie stories had taken a very distant back burner to his interest in historical trivia.

Bella had picked up her tea and begun to sip at it again. Something else was nagging at him, like when someone forgot something and it bugged them for a while until their memory was jogged.

"There's something else..." he said slowly.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," she replied.

"I saw you...at the nightclub," he said. "The reaction of those men was not normal." He could see it written on her face that this was not a particular subject she wanted to get into; the other half of her heritage usually got her written off as a common whore despite her surname.

"My mother was an enchantress," she said. "The human equivalent of a succubus, except...with less blood involved."

"So, she slept with a lot of men?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"The longest relationship she had was when she was with my father," she replied. "They were together for four years, then she got 'itchy feet' and took off."

"And took you with her," he added. Bella nodded stiffly. "Do you still keep in touch with her?" he asked. Her spine went ramrod straight, and he'd obviously entered some dangerous territory. He changed the subject, though he could not truly feel cold, a chill had come over him.

"How do your kind deal with the Volturi?" he asked.

She did not visibly relax at the abrupt change of direction the conversation had taken, but answered anyway, "We do not deal with them. He does though," she replied.

"'He'?" Jasper asked.

"He's mostly known as Death. We either call him The Big D or Grim," she clarified.

"Have you met him?" he asked.

"Once," she nodded. She tilted her head to the side slightly, as if listening for someone.

"The rest of your questions will have to wait until another day," she said, "For now, I must rest."

"I thought there was no rest for the wicked," he said, standing, fully prepared to see his own way out.

"You flatter me," she said, a positively sinful smile curling the corners of her mouth.

* * *

**Nyx: So...review time.**

**Puff: I don't wanna...not less you give me food.**

**Nyx: I don't understand how I manage to keep my weight with you eating us out of house and home. **

**Puff: Just be glad I didn't eat the dogs.**

**Nyx: You wouldn't dare...So, I hope y'all liked the chapter.**

**Puff: Turkey time! *does a dance* **

**Nyx: Until next time.**


	7. Plus Responsis

**Nyx: So, yeah, I know what you're thinkin' : "Another update this week, oh my!" and well...I decided since it's Black Friday, y'all deserve something after the chaotic crowds in the stores. So, here it is.**

**Puff: I think your mom put something in the green bean casserole.**

**Nyx: Why do you say that?**

**Puff: Because you are being _way_ too nice. *yawn* I'm going back to bed.**

**Nyx: I'm telling mom where her rollers have gone! Anyhoo...I don't own anything you may recognize, blah blah blah, OCs are mine, song time.**

* * *

_Separate_  
_Sifting through the wreckage_  
_I can't concentrate_  
_Searching for a message_  
_In the fear and pain_  
_Broken down and waiting_  
_For the chance to feel alive_

_Now in my remains_  
_Are promises that never came_  
_Set the silence free_  
_To wash away the worst of me_

_- In My Remains, Linkin Park_

* * *

Chapter 7. Plus Responsis

Jasper made a face at the fried greasy sugar-covered treat she insisted on devouring. As she savored the last bite and tossed her napkin, he couldn't help but let out an internal sigh of relief.

They were at the park again, it was much quieter today. The turnout of people had dwindled, but the gray sky overhead threatened rain and the locals were just being cautious.

"What really happened? During the Bubonic Plague?" he asked after they walked in silence for a time. Her eyes roved over the trees, taking in every shadow, every hiding place, every escape route, before she answered, "We call it Primum Metere, The First Reaping. A demon by the name of Omered was released from the fifth pit of Hell," she said, "His favorite method of killing and torture was to break blood vessels underneath the skin which would swell from the excess blood, apparently it's very painful and slow."

Jasper listened with rapt attention, never having heard the Supernatural reason behind the plague of the middle ages. It fascinated him, the fact that he'd been living in the supernatural world and never knew a damn thing about the Corp that Bella belonged to.

"If he was feeling particularly cruel," she swiveled to fix him with her cold stare and gripped his wrist, "He'd pick up an extremity and he would deaden it piece by little piece." he could almost see it happening, her voice becoming hypnotic and weaving vivid images in his head.

"He liked to begin at the hands especially, starting at the fingers. First they'd turn grayish-white before beginning to rot and turn black. As the victim's hands festered and putrified, the skin would shrivel and eventually...fall off." She abruptly dropped his hand, snapping him out of the trance she had him in.

"It sounds...horrifying," he finally said. She let out another laugh, one that held no joy, no true enjoyment.

"Oh yes...the stuff of nightmares," she deadpanned.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't think what you just described was awful?" Jasper demanded, incredulity coloring his words.

"No," she said, amusement making her lips twitch. "I think it's repulsive and a bit excessive." Jasper decided not to push the issue, seeing as she would either kick his ass or win the argument anyway.

Their friendship(?) was fragile, made out of very thin glass that could shatter with the slightest movement. He decided to change the subject, knowing that eventually they'd have to confront certain issues, like the ones concerning his family.

He wondered if she would ever face them again, to finally say what should have been said before they up and disappeared. After all, if anyone really deserved an apology and the opportunity to take a battle ax to the Cullens' faces, it was her.

She stood from the bench, her hands fisted in the pockets of her jacket. "The rest of your questions will have to wait Hale," she said. "I have a previous engagement and if I'm late...I might not return to the city in one piece."

"Do you need me to accompany you?" he asked, a frown on his face. It sounded like she was going someplace dangerous and he couldn't help but feel protective.

"No," she said. He shrugged and bid her farewell. They parted ways at the mouth of the park, although he felt like he should have insisted on walking her back to her apartment but she would have felt like he was trying to coddle her, and he rather liked having two hands.

_**x-x-x**_

Uncle Demosthenes was by no means, a flamboyant man. He was quite devious and a master of manipulation. He was cunning and had a mean streak that made the devil look tame.

He and Charlie looked so much alike, though their personalities were very different.

Demosthenes was a very passionate man while Charlie was very contained; the former being precocious and loud in his opinions, the latter quiet but blunt; Uncle Dem loved riddles, Charlie didn't. Bella, in all honesty, was her father's daughter being more sly than a shadow and so brutally honest that it was difficult for her to make friends.

Zebulon, Uncle Dem's faithful vampire butler opened the door for her. "You look well tonight Miss Swan," the vampire said.

"Thank you Zebulon," she replied, "you look fine as well." the butler tried to assume a smile, but ended up with a twisted grimace on his face. It was unclear how the vampire came to work for her uncle, she'd always thought that the man had opted for immortality and a stable job, rather than death and the rest of eternity in a waiting room.

Dem decided to break the silence, after the first few moments were spent in an obviously pregnant pause. "So, what's this I hear about my favorite niece associating with a southern warlord?"

"I saved him from a Nadark demon, he thought it necessary to seek me out and express his gratitude," she said, using as few words as possible.

"Ah, and, as the saying goes 'the rest is history'?" her uncle was smiling around the rim of his wine glass, the family ring on his hand flashing.

"No," she said flatly.

"Dearest god, she sounds exactly like you when she does that," he said, turning to his brother. Charlie shrugged, and took another bite of pasta. "I want to meet him," Dem said.

"Do what you want," she sighed, giving up on recovering her appetite and settled for pushing her food around her plate. The two brothers exchanged a look, "Don't look at each other like that," she said. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"You're overtired," Dem stated. "Though I quite admire that machine on the driveway. Custom made?"

"Don't encourage her, Dem," Charlie sighed.

"Why not? She's a big girl, as long as she's being safe on the thing your worries should be nonexistent," Dem retorted.

"I'm her father," Charlie said, "I have a right to worry."

"Will you be coming to visit me in Chicago Izzy?" Uncle Dem said. "I can't guarantee my full undivided attention, but there's plenty to do."

"I'll stop by on the way to New York," she said.

"Well, give Nimueh my best when you see her," he replied. "Speaking of New York...I hear Edison is resigning his post and giving it to his nephew."

"It's about time the old coot retired," Charlie said, "he's been running New York for two and a half centuries and been alive for three more. But why his nephew? He has a son." _If he wants to call that overconfident, sleazy, half-troll a son_, Bella thought scathingly.

"Have you not heard the news?" Dem said, a frown creasing his eyebrows. "His son was killed last night during a particularly dangerous raid."

"Wasn't he a Reaper?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," his brother replied, "but that didn't make him immortal." Bella let out a low noise of disgust in her throat. She'd met Edison's boy, a shrimp of a thing who couldn't conjure to save his life.

When he'd been initiated last year she'd predicted he wouldn't last two years on the field, Nimueh had said the same thing and knew that he would die by demonic hand.

The boy was not brave by any means, he'd only joined to earn the love of his father and ended up getting himself gored through the neck in the process. Thus only more proof that she could not afford to be weak.

"His funeral is tomorrow," Dem said. "A good deal of councilmen and magic-folk are attending to pay their respects."

"Shame is, I won't be among them," Charlie said, taking a drink. "I have too much on my plate here. The shifters on La Push are irate 'cause nomads keep passing through here and I can't do a damn thing about it without outing myself."

"Maybe you should out yourself brother," Dem said contritely, "It would make things a helluva lot easier."

"Or just more complicated," Charlie grumbled, "Billy would doubt our friendship, accuse me of lying then blacklist not only myself but my daughter as well."

"Mm, maybe staying hidden is the best option after all," Dem replied, "but if this Billy is a true friend then he would accept you regardless would he not? But then again, most mundanes, despite whatever blood they have in them, are still mundanes. Deplorable, judgmental, cynical lot."

"Or maybe _you're_ the cynical one brother," Charlie retorted. Dem hooted with laughter and raised his glass in a silent toast to his kin before draining his glass.

_**x-x-x**_

"I have something for you," Jasper said, handing her a package wrapped in plain black paper. She took it hesitantly, the look in her eye a cross between suspicion and agitation. He almost expected her to protest, but to his surprise, her nimble precise fingers set about prying the paper off the gift he got for her.

She didn't say thank you and he never expected her to do so, after all the last present her tried to give her may as well have been her very own grave site. When he'd first spotted them, and read the synopsis the irony made him laugh in the middle of the bookstore attracting some very strange looks from the other patrons.

She raised her eyebrow at the title, obviously wanting him to elucidate. "It's a series about a secret society that hunt and kill demons," he said, "I read the little synopsis and couldn't help but think, 'What would Bella say?'" she set the box set down and they sat in silence for a little while.

He knew there were still some things she hadn't told him, things that obviously had to be bought with trust. Jasper had few friends, few people he trusted with his life and more, and he wanted to make this woman one of those people.

After all, she knew who he was and where he had come from; how the hell she knew, he had no fucking clue. He was tempted to ask, but he had a feeling that she was just as capable of ripping off limbs as he was.

He'd faced whole armies and stared into the many faces of evil, death and destruction but she...she had faced fully grown demons, both metaphorical and literal. _She was never a girl_, he thought, _we were outright fools to think so._ "Bella?" he started.

"Yes Jasper," she replied.

"When did you become a Reaper?" he asked.

"When I was thirteen," she said, sounding detached.

"Was it hard?" he asked.

"Depends on what you mean by 'hard'," she replied. He was at a loss on how to elaborate, since their reunion she hadn't really shown anything but anger and total detachment.

Always that damned mask that never had a single flaw, never a single crack.

Never a genuine smile, or a laugh, and God forbid she actually shed a single tear.

He decided with rigid determination that he would find a way to make her smile. _Really_ smile.

_**x-x-x**_

She sat up in bed abruptly, her hand brandishing a wickedly sharp dagger that she kept underneath her pillow. Her knuckles were white from the death grip she had on the handle, her long hair hanging in damp curls about her shoulders, sweat causing her shirt to stick valiantly to her torso.

Her breathing slowed as she came to terms with the fact that the images she just relived were all in her mind. It was the first night off she'd had in months, and she already regretted it, berating herself for thinking that the nightmares might have finally disappeared with her insomnia.

If anything, the lack of sleep only made them more vivid and in a recurring pattern so that she would get several nights of perfect sleep only for the dreams to sucker punch her repeatedly. She looked at the clock and knew that she would never get back to sleep.

She slipped on some sweatpants, a jacket, put on her tennis shoes and grabbed her iPod. It was raining, an element of deterrence that she acutely ignored. Adam Gontier gritted out angst-ridden lyrics in her ear. Her pace grew gradually until she was running like hell itself were snapping at her heels. She ran until her lungs were wailing their dissent and her thighs burned with overexertion.

She finally slowed and came to a stop, her every breath a cloud of white. Gooseflesh covered every inch of her, the cold finally reaching her and nearly causing her knees to buckle. The rain didn't abate, soaking every inch of her thoroughly and probably ruining her iPod.

She started to walk, her eyes burning with exhaustion and smarting in the cold. She continued to walk on the silent streets, the only sounds being the storm and Oliver Sykes screaming his inadequacies. For the first time, she stopped to survey her surroundings and realized that she'd involuntarily turned towards Jasper's address.

His apartment building was only five blocks away, and she knew that he wasn't sleeping. She turned right and walked straight on that way.

The Sound was unimpressive before dawn, the water murky and violent. Her white hands gripped the metal bars that kept lemmings at bay, standing out starkly against her water soaked jacket and the grimy iron.

She turned her face towards the turbulent sky and closed her eyes, feeling the little droplets hit her face. Turning her face back towards the sound she whispered for no one but Puget Sound to hear, "Happy Birthday Bella."

* * *

**Nyx: Now, I have to admit, I was going through my iPod to look for the perfect song for this chapter. Linkin Park can really hit things on the head sometimes, which is why I fricken love 'em so much and damn my mother for making me take down my Linkin Park poster.**

**Puff: She let you keep up your Big Bang Theory one. Ya know, the one that weirds me out at night with Sheldon on it. **

**Nyx: I am fully aware of which poster it is Puff, after all you crawl into bed next to me and whisper, 'He's scaring meeeee' every single night!**

**Puff: heh heh heh...**

**Nyx: Now, with that being said...what are your thoughts? Have I brutally stabbed the suspense in the back by updating twice in one week? **


	8. Daemonium

**Nyx: Another week, another update. **

**Puff: Our Thanksgiving was terrible. **

**Nyx: On the bright side Christmas is coming up! **

**Puff: I've already started writing my letter to Santa! **

**Nyx: Anyhoo...you all know I only own the OCs and the whole Reaper universe. All music and such belongs to their respective owners. **

* * *

_My secret side I keep_  
_Hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_Cause if I let him out_  
_He'll tear me up_  
_And break me down_

_-Monster, Skillet_

* * *

Chapter 8. Daemonium

A crow perched on the windowsill glared into the room with one beady red eye. A message in it's possession. The use of crows to send messages has dwindled since the Middle Ages, but crows were still bred and trained.

Bella opened the window and took the message, giving the crow a bit of toast for it's trouble. The bird gave a caw of thanks before disappearing into the cold early morning.

The message was short, and written in Russian. She frowned a little as she read it.

It obviously wasn't meant for her eyes, the message being one of solemn greeting and of warning. She immediately went into her bedroom to change, pulling off her pajamas and slipping into a dry pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Her winter coat and boots provided added protection from the cold. Putting the message in her pocket she left, the door closing and locking itself behind her. Hands in her pockets and hood over her head she went quickly down the stairs, each breath white in the cold early morning. Matter bent and warped, her footsteps walking right into the very center of the mass and carrying her out the other side.

The sun was going to peek over the horizon within the hour and Frown was more than likely already settling in for a long day. His house loomed less than a quarter of a mile away, looking dismal and overgrown.

The door opened with a creak, revealing the gloomy interior of the house._ Really Frown, could you get any more clichéd?_ she thought. She opened the doors to the foyer to see his coffin in the middle of the gloom, using her Redeye she could see clearly.

Thick black velvet blocked any sunlight from coming in only a few candles burned down to squicks were the only source of light. His coffin was made of heavy solid granite, the lid itself being at least five inches thick. She tapped on it lightly making the occupant emit a tired sigh.

"What is it?" she heard through the thick confines of the coffin.

"A crow arrived this morning," she replied, "It was clearly addressed to me, though it was not meant for my eyes." The lid moved slowly, revealing Frown's tired face.

"You read it anyway?" he asked.

"It was written in Russian," she said, "I didn't read all of it." She handed it to him and turned to leave, resolving to let him sleep. The coffin lid slid back into place and the house was silent. A portal was waiting for her at the bottom of the peeling porch steps, the other end being the edge of the city block she lived on.

A familiar figure waited by her door, hands in the unnecessary black coat and head bowed as if in wait. He looked up upon her arrival, golden eyes watching her keenly. "Well, this quite the surprise," she said, "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Are you off today?" he asked. She blinked keeping her expression neutral.

"Yes," she said.

"Would you mind horribly if I...took you to breakfast?" he asked with obvious caution. She gave him a quick up-down, once again making him feel as if he were being x-rayed. She turned on her heel and walked back down the staircase.

He followed, glad that he still had all of his extremities. They walked in silence for a little while, neither of them breaking the quiet. "How did you know who I was?" he asked finally.

"I'm a Reaper," she replied, "I'm required to further my knowledge on all creatures upon initiation, especially vampires since they're the second most populous species on Earth. Of course, you were one of the most prominent figures in the books. Even had your whole human background and everything." he stopped abruptly.

"Even the names of my parents?" he asked.

"Your whole family," she replied walking on ahead of him. He caught up in a daze, here he was not even remembering what his mother looked like let alone her name and these people knew every aspect of his former life, probably even had pictures and the locations of their graves. He refrained from asking any more questions, afraid that she might see fit to remove his head from his shoulders.

How Peter would laugh if he knew that Jasper Whitlock-Cullen-Hale held an unhealthy amount of fear for this human woman. Of course, Charlotte would be more sympathetic and try to understand but still giggle just as much as her husband.

He almost felt ridiculous for allowing himself to fear a woman...again, but Maria had turned out to be a psychotic bitch with an overambitious agenda and he doubted that Bella was out to overthrow the vampire government. Still, he remained wary knowing that she hadn't told him everything. He was being purposely left in the dark, a fact that didn't exactly please him but he was a patient man.

_**x-x-x**_

During the day Puget Sound had clear blue waters, ferry boats sailing across the picturesque landscape with definitive ease. Bella had her back to it, leaning against the safety railing, letting her long hair dangle over the side. "Still feeling sick?" she asked him, taking another bite of her apple. He shook his head.

"I don't think vampires were made for that kind of travel," he said.

"You get used to it," she replied, taking another bite.

"What did you do after your first time through a vortex?" he asked. She smiled wryly.

"Ran," she said. He just looked at her, eventually she met his eyes before looking away again.

"Long story," she added.

"I've got time," he said.

"You've got nothing but time," she retorted, rolling her eyes. He gave her a wide toothy grin.

"Exactly," he said.

"Don't do that," she deadpanned.

"What? Smile?" he said.

"I meant, grin like a rapist," she replied, "but, whatever floats your boat. No pun intended." her phone let off a noise, alerting her to a message. She read it with no expression on her face, "Looks like I got an early patrol," she said.

"Can I come with you?" he asked. She didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow and kept walking. He followed, keeping up with her brisk stride with ease. She gripped his arm after they'd walked a few blocks, her warmth spreading up to his shoulder and down to the tips of his fingers. She guided him through the vortex, this time, when he came out the other end he felt better than he did last time.

They were near the docks, but it was creepy...abandoned. And Jasper could feel why. It was like, there was a field of repulsion around the place...every human that came within a mile of it could feel it's effects and instinctively avoid it like the plague. "I take it you feel it," she said. He nodded.

"But I can ignore it, even though it's exacting a weird effect on me," he said, putting the way he was feeling into the most basic terms he could think of. There was the part of him, the part was that completely ruled by instincts that was squirming, obviously restless. Jasper suppressed it, ignoring it the best he could.

Bella put a hand against his chest, telling him to stop as her head twitched back and forth scanning their surroundings. An internal yowl upped the ant, anxiety starting to bleed into his emotional cocktail. But his attention was diverted as he witnessed, for the first time, Bella's transition into her garb.

Multiple shadows seemed to pull in and become solid writhing mass, making her clothes more stable against wear and tear and staining them black. Her hair even darkened a shade, his eyes easily detecting the slight difference in color.

"Come on," she whispered. Jasper couldn't help but feel a little excited, after all this was the first real fight he'd participated in after he'd joined the Cullens, who were the epitome of pacifism.

Bella was leading him somewhere, deep into the thick of stacks and abandoned cargo that had been unloaded and left there, unopened. Jasper could now detect several other heartbeats, which, as he suspected were five other Reapers all of them eighteen or older, though none of them looked past the age of twenty-four. There were two females and three males. "Swan, what's with the vamp?" one of them asked, sizing him up.

"He asked to come along, so I let him," she replied. They all gaped, but didn't argue with her, knowing she was capable of kicking their asses. She turned to face Jasper, "Look Hale, I need you to either use your mojo or listen to your instincts and get the hell out, understand?" when she spoke to him like that, she reminded him so much of himself, when he was in such a position to hand out orders and expect them to be done.

He gave her a salute, intending to amuse, instead he got an eye-roll. She was going to be a tough nut to crack...

"So Jasper, this is the team. Jasmin, Kacy, Gerald, Joey and Will," she pointed to each as she sounding off their names in rapid-fire succession...just as the roof exploded.

The next two hours was a blur, since the thing they were battling was less stupid than the ones they beheaded on a daily basis, plus it had multiple arms and legs not to mention a long whip-like tail that it used to it's advantage, swiping at Reapers like they were flies.

Needless to say, Bella ended up pinned to the wall, Jasper got a spike through the kidney and a few of the others were down for the count and struggling to get up. A squeal of pain reverberated off the walls, as Bella repeatedly stabbed her dagger into the extremity holding her to the wall. The creature flung her across the room, her back slamming against the opposite wall knocking the wind out of her.

Jasper's more feral side was enraged and rattled the bars of the cage, acutely disliking the fact that this...thing was able to take him down so easily. His vision was tinted red and warped like he was looking out at the world from the inside of a fish bowl.

The bars bent, and Jasper was gone. He threw himself at the overlarge hellion clawing his hands inside of the creature's neck. An unearthly yowl shook the walls and Jasper felt claws rake large gashes down his back that wept venom. An evil sort of cold crept into his bones and black spots began to spread across his vision.

_**x-x-x**_

He was on his stomach, in his apartment, laying in his bed. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, and he found himself wanting to spit. "Don't move," he froze upon hearing Bella's voice. He knew that he was shirtless, but he was still wearing his ruined jeans from the warehouse.

"You sure are ambitious Sparkle-nuts," he immediately decided he would do anything in his power to get rid of that nickname, "going after a demon your first night out? I mean, me and the gang were pretty shocked. Even a vampire has to have extensive training before going head to head with a demon and it takes several tries before a successful take-down can be performed. So don't feel too bad for failing." he couldn't believe Bella Swan was trying to console him, after all the woman he'd come to know was detached and cold.

She turned his head towards her, nudging his mouth with a bit of plastic. He frowned and tried to push the bag away but he felt too weak to even twitch his pinkie finger. "No. Animal," he demanded.

"Oh, it's sweet that you wanna uphold your family's fucked up sense of morality by killing off another Bambi...again, but no. You lost too much venom and drinking animal blood will not help you heal. The claws that scratched you were poisonous, which means that feeding on the local wildlife will defeat the purpose of my staying up all night and making sure you didn't turn into a savage!" she said, "so _drink!_" he did, not wanting to argue further.

Even the bagged blood, with it obviously being reheated and tainted with anticoagulant chemicals still made him hum with pleasure. It was like greeting a really good friend you haven't seen in a while, or having a good orgasm after a long dry spell.

The more he drank, the more he could feel his skin pulling together and the more he felt invigorated. After six bags, he felt raring to go.

But he was puzzled. For all of Bella's indifference, she stayed up all night to clean him up and help him heal. She must have gotten him home, somehow and put him in bed.

It was the third time she had saved his life and he wanted to return the favor. He sat up in bed and watched her while she picked up the empty bags and stuffed them all into a plastic bag, she stopped while tying the bag closed and looked at him.

She wordlessly walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Jasper immediately got into the shower to clean himself up.

Seeing himself with red eyes was like seeing his old self...which wasn't necessarily a good thing. But the primal part of him liked the color, humming with satisfaction. When he finally egressed his bedroom, fully dressed in clean clothes he found Bella about to leave. "Wait," he blurted, again his mouth developing a mind of it's own.

"What?" she demanded, "I have a job you know. A little thing that you vampires have little to no experience with."

"I just wanted to thank you," he said, and she scoffed.

"Why?" she said, "I practically invited you to flirt with Big D himself, I was only taking responsibility for consequences I held the door wide-open for." he internally winced, feeling that was a bit harsh.

_Oh grow up_, he told himself. He was on the other side of the room, standing near the door while she pulled on her jacket, preparing to leave."Seriously though, thank-" he attempted to get his gratitude across but her hand on his mouth stopped him.

"Seriously though," she mocked, "shut up." she was gone and in a burst that lasted a ninety-seconds at the max, his primal side took control of his brain, his tongue swiping across his mouth to taste where her skin had touched. Jasper shook his head when he came back to himself, "I must finally be losing it," he muttered, kicking the door shut, but he still couldn't deny that faint as it was, he liked her taste.

* * *

**Nyx: So there we have it. This week's installment. Thoughts?**

**Puff: *starts throwing pennies at people***

**Nyx: Puff, stop assaulting the readers!**

**Puff: I'm giving them all pennies so we can get more fucking reviews!**

**Nyx: You're incorrigible, you know that? **

**Puff: Proud to be! **

**Nyx: *facepalm***


	9. Stygialis

**Nyx: Season's greetings! **

**Puff: That's what happens when you play _Angry Birds Star Wars_ and cook shrimp at the same time! **

**Nyx: Puff, please shut up. So, by now you all know that I don't own anything you may recognize, except for the OCs unless I disclaim them too. **

**Puff: Can you make me some hot chocolate?**

* * *

_Another knife in my hands_  
_A stain that never comes off the sheets_  
_Clean me off_  
_I'm so dirty, babe_  
_The kind of dirty where the water_  
_never cleans off the clothes _  
_I keep a book of the names_  
_And those_  
_Only go so far 'til you bury them_  
_So deep and down we go _

_- I Never Told You What I Do For A Living, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Chapter 9. Stygialis

Teeth sank directly into her arm, the vampire who bit her getting a dagger right through his eye, the tip of the blade poking out of the other end of his skull. His fangs slid out of her skin, as he collapsed onto the floor.

As soon as that one was down, another one saw fit to jump onto her back knocking her right onto the floor. Arms locked against her windpipe, slowly choking off her air supply. She jabbed behind her and upwards, a howl sounding off in her ears.

The weight disappeared and she immediately turned around to jump on top of the fallen body, jabbing the stake in her hand deep into his chest. A high pitched squeal caused her ears to ring, a swing of her scythe quickly silenced him.

Looking up and blinking black blood out of her eyes revealed all of her team still standing and covered in blood like she was. Black stains, dripping with body tissue splattered the dusty walls of the unconsecrated church. She looked around at the dilapidated stairs, the destroyed altar and the cracked walls. "No wonder they hid out here," Gerald said, "no one would think to look in a church, even an unconsecrated one."

"Why the hell would they build an infernal church anyway?" Kacy said, "It's fucking unnatural."

"What's the point?" Joey demanded, they all began to list off theories. Bella kept her eyes on the floor, her keen eyesight letting her scan the stripped stone and the cogs in her head began to turn.

"A demon haven," she murmured, only translating a few of the markings written in backward Hebrew. Taking out her phone she took a picture and sent it to the only person she knew who could read ancient demonic languages.

To her it looked like a demon trap, but it had to be anything but seeing as this was an inverted church, the concentric circles with the markings written between the rings looked a lot like a demon trap, but the pentagram in the middle wiped those theories clear off.

"I think we need to get out of here," she said, causing them all to stop talking and stare at her, "It's not safe here." giving a final glance at the Gothic ceiling she walked out towards the doors gripping her sword tightly. The others filed out of the backward church multiple portals opening outside of the rusted out gates.

Bella didn't hesitate to walk through hers, appearing down the block from her apartment building. Her hood up, hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket, she looked like the typical reclusive college student with her head bowed towards the sidewalk. She knew someone was in her apartment as she climbed the stairs to her door, the lock clicking as she approached.

Frown was in her apartment, his pale hair mussed and a touch of fever to his eyes. She kicked the door shut behind her, the darkness in her clothes dissolving into the shadows, making them more substantial. "My my, this must be a special day," she said raising an eyebrow.

"My brother," Frown said, "he's the one that sent me this message."

"O-kay..."

"He was in Russia for a couple of months," Frown said, "he's headed back to the United States as we speak."

"Will you get straight to the point?" Bella snapped, "what is causing you to be all in a huff?"

"The Grimier was spotted," Frown breathed. Bella felt the blood drain from her face.

"What?" she said. Frown nodded, his blue eyes wide.

"I couldn't believe it myself but...it's true," Frown replied, "since, she's been gone for hundreds of years."

"_Gone_, Frown," she said, "but not _dead_."

"It was believed she was. No one saw her for nearly two hundred years!" Frown said.

"What made her come back?" Bella muttered, "Why not stay hidden?"

"Who knows? The Grimier only obeys two people: Death and herself. You should know that better than – why the fuck didn't you disinfect that already?!" Frown suddenly said, looking intensely at the injury on her arm. She rolled her eyes at him, "I was going to, then you broke into my apartment and started with this whole Grimier thing. Now you need to leave, 'cause I need a shower."

_**x-x-x**_

It was another two days before Jasper felt up to hunting, though his stomach longed for something far more appetizing and Bella had all but shoved him off the damn bandwagon.

_Animal blood won't help you heal_, she had said. He sucked it up (no pun intended) and fed on a couple of deer, but it took everything in him not to gag and kill himself trying to cough up the blood.

He felt horribly unsatisfied compared to the lukewarm bagged blood from the clinic and his venom glands swelled with want. Hell, he wouldn't even care if it was cold and coagulated, he _craved_ it.

He dug his hands into the nearest tree trunk, the wood groaning under his grip as he squeezed none too gently. He was losing the tenuous grip he had on his self control, and by the time he made it back to his apartment he felt...itchy. An odd mix of anxiety and restlessness that wracked him terribly.

He went into the kitchen, where her scent was days old but it still served to calm him a bit. Her scent was more concentrated by his refrigerator that he didn't even use, so he opened it to satisfy his curiosity and to pacify his boredom. What he found was three bags of human blood, stacked neatly on the top rack.

He froze for a second, holding the door open and contemplating exactly what the hell she was playing at. Acting on impulse, he seized the bags, handing them gently so as not to create a mess and putting them in a bag that he hoisted over his shoulder. He was out the door and in his car, driving to Bella's apartment building.

An odd scent, mingled with hers lingered about the door and he briefly wondered if she was currently with someone. Unexpectedly, he felt a rush of anger at the thought of any man touching her and he shook himself before raising his fist to knock. _Get a goddamn grip Jasper,_ he told himself, _you're married dickwad._

She opened the door, clad in nothing but a deep blue towel, her hair was clipped upwards exposing her shoulders and the curve of her neck for his eyes to feast on. Heat shot to his groin, which he immediately tried to dispel, seeing as he was still married.

"Well well..." she said, "The Titan is finally back on his feet." he froze at the nickname that he hadn't heard for decades. He was dubbed the name by a Greek merchant that Maria had changed in her need for another lover.

"I prefer Major," he said tightly.

"Well, _Major_," she said, "if you don't mind I have a previous engagement. No time to entertain you I'm afraid."

"It's just one simple question," he emphasized, "something I'm pretty sure your neighbors wouldn't want to hear." she rolled her eyes and let him in, her towel slipping a little as she stepped aside, revealing a little of her cleavage.

He shook his head a little as if to clear away the inappropriate thoughts that had invaded the forefront of his mind. She shut the door and padded quietly to her bedroom, shutting the door.

Jasper tried not to listen as he heard the towel drop, hell listening to her pull on her clothes, the sound of fabric sliding over skin seemed to turn him on. Had he gone without sex for such a long time that it was starting to royally fuck up his thought processes?

He wasn't willing to cheat on Alice, though that carnal itch was getting more and more tangible the longer he spent time within a ten mile radius of the enchantress in the next room. Hell, even Alice hadn't made him this hard.

Naughty images were on a constant cycle in his head, mostly of Bella in various positions and in kinky places that he would never venture to with his wife. She came out of her bedroom, dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a dark red tank top. He almost wanted to groan, since seeing her in red was his personal aphrodisiac.

"What is it you want?" she asked, shrugging into her coat making her back arch out as she put her other arm into the sleeve. Jasper struggled to keep a poker face, trying to conjure up some seriously disturbing images that he'd witnessed in the past (one of which involving Emmett in tighty-whities) in order to ignore the heat that rushed south.

"Are you trying to fuck me over?" he demanded, the question coming out even harsher than he intended, but between his sexual frustration and his relentless cravings he was so riled up he wanted to smash entire buildings while burying his dick in an entire whorehouse.

"Jasper," she sighed, "as much as I really want to have this conversation I have an appointment to keep."

"Look, I just-"

"You don't seem to understand the concept of 'I have no time!'" she said, interrupting him. He ground his teeth, following Bella out of her apartment and down the stairs.

"You really don't want to come with me Hale," she said.

"I intend on having a talk really soon, until we do, I'm gonna follow you around," he said.

"Persistent bastard aren't you?" she deadpanned, then sighed. "Well, hold on to your soul." her hands were on his shoulder blades, giving him a hefty shove through the wall of writhing matter that he didn't see.

He landed on solid wood, his face leaving a deep indent in the planks. He lifted his head, taking in the smell of sea water, fish and pollution. She'd shoved him through a portal to a fishing dock, during high tide. He could see her at the end of the dock leaning precariously over the edge.

He got to his feet, shaking off the weird way his venom bubbled underneath his skin. When he was no more than exactly ten feet from Bella, she held up a hand for him to stop.

"To come closer would be suicide," she said gravely. He believed her, seeing the grim look on her face and the warning in her eyes. He kept his mouth shut and watched her. Movement in the water snagged his attention, and he wanted to desperately believe that what he was seeing was no more than a trick of the light.

A head rose out of the water; soon eyes, a nose a mouth were visible along with a neck, shoulders and a fair amount of chest. The face of the creature was lovely and humanoid. She propped her arms on the edge of the dock and pulled herself up to converse with the Reaper perched on the edge of the wood.

More heads rose out of the water, all of them diverse but lovely. He could not hear what they said, which kind of bothered him, he could feel more than one pair of eyes on him but he did not shift his gaze from where the Reaper and the mermaid conversed.

They spoke for another ten minutes, after which, the mermaids disappeared and Bella got to her feet. To Jasper, it was very apparent that something was wrong, the set of her mouth and the slight crease of her brow said it all.

"What were those things? What did she tell you?" he asked, "What's wrong?" she stopped walking, her boots coming down hard on the pavement from her abrupt stop. "Go home Jasper," she said, her back to him.

"But-" he began.

"No," she cut him off, "go home."

"How am I supposed to get there? I have no fucking idea where we are!" he yelled. She whipped around, and he was rooted to the spot as she walked briskly up to him, put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him through another vortex.

He landed on his back in his apartment, right in front of the door blinking at the ceiling. He laid there for a while, just lost in his own thoughts, "What the hell am I doing?" he asked out loud.

_**x-x-x**_

The forest was dismal, and the grass was stained black with blood. Lycans were a rare find and when it came to battling one, it was best to have a lot of backup. Two Reapers were fatally wounded, their bodies in a safe place, but it was a shame that Bella couldn't say the same for herself.

Three scratches went down the length of her thigh, ending just inches above her knee. The pain was becoming too much, and the chain clutched in her hands was slippery with her own blood. The silver dissolved into black smoke as her strength disappeared and she fell to her knees, black spots appearing across her vision.

The trees began to blur, and she heard yelling. It was faint, garbled like she had water in her ears. . . .Hands, there were hands on her shoulders gripping her and shaking her, "Bella! We have to leave! Wolves are coming! _Wolves!_" the world was distorted, colors oddly bright and vivid, dark spots decorating her vision.

Pulling together her scattered concentration, she opened a vortex not too far from where she was laying sprawled on the destroyed grass. She crawled through it, feeling the familiar sensation of her stomach being yanked into her chest as she was pulled through space.

She landed on carpet, her head thumping against a door. Wait...Carpet? Blinking rapidly she looked around blearily even though it hurt to do so. Oh fuck, she thought faintly. She was in front of Jasper's penthouse-apartment, bleeding profusely...she had told herself to go home but apparently, in her time of severe bodily injuries her subconscious's best idea would be to land her outside of a vampire's apartment.

Especially a vampire that was currently having cravings for the good stuff. Her head landed against the door, her eyes closing as her lungs deflated in a sigh. Her head throbbed and she hurt everywhere. She vaguely registered the door falling away and cold hands lifting her into the air.

* * *

**Nyx: I know the timeline of this story is a bit weird, considering Christmas is coming up but for our favorite Reaper and her friends it's almost Halloween. **

**Puff: Ooh! I can use this as an excuse to borrow your witch costume!**

**Nyx: *rolls eyes* If I live through Puff's antics, you'll get another update next week.**


	10. Cogitationum

**Nyx: Well, it's that time again!**

**Puff: Yay, for half-hearted cheery music!**

**Nyx: Shut up. Now, I'm pretty sure you're all pretty aware that I don't own Twilight. And if any of you, maybe, wanna make me a banner I encourage you in all of your creative endeavors. **

**Puff: *deadpan* Way to be subtle. **

* * *

_Nobody told me what you thought_  
_nobody told me what to say_  
_everyone showed you where to turn_  
_told you when to runaway_  
_nobody told you where to hide_  
_nobody told you what to say_  
_everyone showed you where to turn_  
_showed you when to runaway_

_-Blurry, Puddle of Mudd_

* * *

Chapter 10. Cogitationum

For the first time in nearly a month, Jasper turned on his phone. Immediately his phone lit up with over fifty-plus calls and nearly three times that in text messages. He didn't want to listen to all the voice mails or read all the texts, he really didn't want to be bothered with them.

Peter understood, the bastard always understood.

Jasper had a new set of scars running across his back, they were thin and the tiniest bit more conspicuous than the bites that covered his body, but they were there. It was pretty obvious that the gashes had been deep before they'd healed, he'd had to throw out his sheets and his favorite pair of jeans because the venom had soaked through the fabric, making it unbearably sticky like he'd been doing less than honorable things.

He was tempted to buy a new mattress too...but he wasn't in the mood, just like he wasn't in the mood to hear the voices of his (estranged?) relatives. He hadn't heard from Bella in nearly two days, two days since the whole stint with the mermaids. He felt restless again, frustrated and trapped in his own skin. Not to mention, the sexual frustration that seemed like it was permanently rooted in his nerves.

Sex was a vampire's second necessity and Jasper hadn't had it for nearly two years. His blue balls were beginning to make themselves known again, attracting most of the venom that fueled his brain to travel southward.

He looked around at his apartment, wondering if it was possible for vampire's to get Cabin Fever. It didn't help that his neighbors, two levels below him were going at it like rabbits, in fact, it sounded like an entire orgy.

He realized that he didn't have a viable sound system or an iPod to distract him or at least do something to drown out all the noise since it was starting to get to him in very inappropriate ways. Alice would not appreciate that he was considering infidelity, though if he was it was mostly her fault for keeping her legs closed. He exhaled harshly and shrugged into a jacket, snatched up his keys and left his apartment behind.

He went to the park, picking up a book at a second-hand bookstore that he thought interesting and basking in the flow of nature and human spawn, working together in playful harmony. Jasper found himself listening intently to the heartbeats of the humans around him, the ebb and flow of their pulses was a mouthwatering sound and he wanted to take it all in.

The animal in him perked up at the symphony of life playing out in his sensitive ears. Mechanically, Jasper turned the page in his book, the book where he had gotten completely sidetracked and had probably been staring at the same page for the past ten minutes.

The giggles coming from the trio of mothers several yards from his bench, interrupted his focus and grated on his nerves. He had come to the park in order to teach himself how not to fall into temptation. _I think you've had plenty of practice with that_, he snorted to himself. 'Temptation' indeed.

He shut his book and made a show of getting up, ignoring the comments coming from behind. The overabundance of noise, smells and little visual details that had his mind taking all of his surroundings in like they were a simple monochromatic painting. _I wonder if Bella likes art_, he mused. Then he immediately wished that she would open up to him more, after all he recognized her pain.

It was a pain he too had known and still harbored. You couldn't erase a century and a half of war, and she seemed to know that. She knew more about him and his history than he knew about hers. All that he and his family thought they knew all of those three years ago had been nothing but a farce. Sure, then she'd been a sweet girl, but thinking back on it maybe it had been a facade to cover up something more.

Her emotions always had been pure, irrevocable and with the deep intensity that could only come from one that knows the harsher realities of the universe. She had been a Reaper since she was thirteen, meaning that she could have killed his family and moved on to the next town with no qualms. But the way she shut herself up said otherwise, projecting the fact that the Cullens had a deeper impact on her than she wanted to let herself believe.

Maybe his family's antics had changed her perspective on love and familial bonds, after all she never talked about her family; she had never mentioned Charlie and had shut herself off completely when he asked about Renee. He wondered, oh how he wondered.

He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't come to Seattle. Would have ended up meeting her someplace else? He certainly wouldn't have the huge scar from from his elbow to nearly over half-way to his shoulder or knowledge of leprechauns and a second specie of vampire. Jasper went back to his apartment, seeing that the packages he had ordered had arrived. Excitement, an emotion he hadn't genuinely felt for quite a while welled in his gut, as he looked forward to working with his hands for the next hour or so.

_**x-x-x**_

Jasper put the last speaker in place, the gentle pressure from his fingertips sliding the frame home with a soft click. His phone rang, Peter's name displayed brightly on the screen. "Hello Peter," Jasper said, "and to what do I owe this _fine_ occasion?"

"A new sound system? Nice," Peter commented, skipping the pleasantries, "the wife and I are back on American soil, just in time for All Hallows Eve." Jasper frowned as he realized that Halloween was indeed next week. "I knew you'd forget so I called to remind you. Me and Char are thinking of going to a Halloween party this year, gettin' ourselves a treat if ya know what I mean."

"I _will_ get pictures this year Peter," Jasper said seriously.

"The Peter Pan incident just wasn't enough for you was it?" Peter said, Char was giggling in the background, no doubt reminiscing.

"Just to remind you that I don't forget," Jasper replied, "I...lost track of time."

"You're still in Seattle aren't you?" Peter said.

"You know that I am," Jasper said.

"Figures," Peter chuckled, shaking his head, "you've always been a stubborn SOB."

"Don't talk about my mama that way Peter," Jasper said, "and besides...I know I won't have peace until I know that I've righted all I done wrong."

"If it were peace you were lookin' for, you would've left already," Peter said. Jasper stopped and frowned as he processed Peter's words, imagining the sombre look on his face. Peter could be a cryptic ass with a flair for the dramatic, but when it came to the health – both mental and physical – of those he loved, games were out of the question.

Peter had told Jasper that staying with the Cullens for a prolonged amount of time would not be a very good idea. Of course, their odd way of life provided an out from the emotional torment that crippled Jasper when he fed, but it was suppressive. Their longing to be human was unhealthy and suffocating, intermingling with the rest of society and going through the long-dead cycles of high school...it was depressing. "Jasper...hello?" Peter sang into the phone.

"I just realized...that you were right," Jasper said slowly. Peter blinked slowly on the other end, looking at his wife in shock, but she was giving him that 'Don't-let-it-go-to-your-head' look even while she set up the tape so she could repaint their Dallas home. "Well...I'm certainly putting this in the memory book," Peter said.

"It's like you and Bella are related or some shit," Jasper said, "both of you telling me the same thing."

"Shows how smart you are, huh?" Peter deadpanned.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny," Jasper retorted.

"Did you hear even an inkling of a chuckle?" Peter demanded.

"No, but I _know_ you were laughing on the inside," Jasper said, narrowing his eyes out the window.

"Oh, just _dying_, Jasper," Peter deadpanned, "rotflol."

"Well aren't you clever?" Jasper retorted.

"I'd like to meet this Bella," Peter said, "she sounds like my kind of woman." he winked at his wife who only rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile.

"Seattle's not going anywhere," Jasper said, "and hopefully neither is she."

"We'll save cold and wet for another time, 'kay?" Peter said, "for now...we just wanna chill."

"You should have done plenty of that in the Bahamas with all of that marijuana," Jasper replied.

"Urgh, awful stuff," Charlotte commented, shaking her head as she cracked open another can of paint.

"I'm gonna say TTFN for now, 'cause I gotta help Char paint the house," Peter said, "and you _know_ I need _both_ of my hands." Jasper rolled his eyes at the innuendo.

"Okay, whatever Peter," Jasper replied, hanging up. He set up his iPod, blasting glorious wonderful music through the walls of his apartment. Loud, angry guitar riffs soon settled into the soothing croons of _Mumford and Sons_.

Jasper was in the process of going through the cleaning products (which he discovered were the source of a previously mysterious and oddly disturbing smell) that the maid service had left in his kitchen. He didn't understand why, after all his kitchen wasn't even being utilized...well, unless he counted the blood (which he didn't). He heard something...out in the hallway.

He figured it was one of his neighbors, since there were more than a few incidents where one of them had wandered drunk to his door, until he caught the scent. The heavily concentrated scent that suggested fresh blood along with the taint of nature and...something else. He heard a thump against his door and a heavy sigh. He opened his door and without hesitation, lifted Bella into his arms.

* * *

**Nyx: So...thoughts?**

**Puff: Ice cream, definitely ice cream.**

**Nyx: :\...o-kayy. Now, I know that giving you yet another cliffhanger is kinda cruel so I'll give those that review a little sneaky-peek ;)**

**Puff: You should make more Christmas cookies.**

**Nyx: After the way you pretty much crammed the whole jar down your throat? No thanks. **


	11. Insomnium

**Nyx: Season's greetings!**

**Puff: I want a new coloring book, some bacon, a hamster...**

**Nyx: While Puff reads off his wish list, I'll go ahead and say that I don't own Twilight, if I did it would have been made into a movie akin to the Underworld series rather than a bunch of chick flicks; the plot of this fanfic however is mine, along with it's OCs, but the music however belongs to its respective owners. **

**Puff: ...post-it notes, an inflatable pool, popcorn string...**

* * *

_Do you know the enemy_  
_Do you know your enemy_  
_well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh_

_Insurgency will rise,_  
_When the blood's been sacrificed_  
_Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes_

_- Know Your Enemy, Green Day_

* * *

Chapter 11. Insomnium

After she was healed and conscious Jasper decided he would get a new mattress and give this one to the junkyard. The gashes were too deep for stitches, the skin almost completely shredded probably from a creature with wicked claws. A demon? He didn't know, he wasn't fully part of her world to understand the creatures she fought against.

Jasper didn't have medical supplies and he didn't want to leave her for any length of time just to go to a convenience store around the block. He felt conflicted at the only solution he could come up with, even though his mouth watered and internally he purred at the thought of tasting her, something told him that that was a bad idea and the voice sounded a lot like Alice.

He decided to screw the psychic and heal the Reaper, his venom soaked tongue laving over the wounds across her abdomen and thigh. A low rolling growl rumbled in his chest as her taste made his taste buds sing a loud and very enthusiastic Hallelujah chorus. He dug his fingers into the mattress, the components giving way like warm marshmallow under his fingers.

Her heartbeat was still below the normal rate, but the blood had stopped and the scars were beginning to form. He wondered how she would feel about that, but if she was anything like him she wouldn't give a shit. Alice had always preferred to be fucked from behind, so she wouldn't have to look at him. It wasn't like he had minded either, being horny enough with two mated couples in the house and surrounded by hot blooded teenagers.

Jasper wondered how the hell Edward was able to resist her body...she had been edible then and was absolutely delicious now. Her taste left a buzz on his tongue, and though his thirst had been killed for now...he would cross a certain precarious bridge when he came to it.

Jasper went into the living room, his ears still perked for any such changes in her vitals. He was interested in what her reaction would be when she woke up, after all he only owed her one life now since she had saved his twice. And besides, he felt like he should get a treat since kept his eyes from thoroughly looking her over when he got her cleaned up.

_Ever the gentleman_, a little voice mocked. Bella stayed asleep, despite the signs that she was having a nightmare. Jasper tried to feed her an empathic cocktail that would have given her a really good night's rest, but it was blasted straight back at him, making him melt into the couch with a mellowed-out sigh, before he was able to shake it off and mutter "What the fuck just happened?".

He went into the bedroom, where she was still lost in the dark recesses of her subconsciousness. A little frown marring her face, reflecting that she was indeed having an unpleasant dream. Jasper was wary of touching her, the paranoia making him overly-cautious especially when he knew that Bella hadn't told him everything.

He didn't know how she would react to his touch and wasn't all that interested in seeing the end result. He couldn't feel her emotions, that was one thing that hadn't changed. "Bella," he said, "Bella..."

_The dim light of what they called a sun barely lit the place, the shadows her body cast were hazy and insubstantial. Time had passed significantly. Exhaustion made her limbs sluggish but her mind was alert, broken nails, black with dried blood and filth dug into the scarred palms of her hands as she scanned her surroundings. Her tongue licked at her dry lips, causing them to sting and burn. _

_She looked towards her feet as the sound of one lone rock bouncing nimbly in place on the ground, the vibrations grew more apparent, and the ground split with a very loud crack. A writhing coiled body rose from the chasm, it's skin a mottled black in the wan sunlight. _

_The creature opened its mouth wide, a noise akin to laughter escaping it. Evil eyes glared at her from it's swollen head, mouth opened wide to swallow her whole as it had on more than one occasion, this time would be no exception seeing as she had ripped out the creature's spine the night before, when it had changed form into a hulking demon from another pit somewhere in Hell..._

"BELLA!" slowly, Jasper's face came into focus, his brow furrowed in concern as her breathing took its time getting back to normal. Her head tossed as she took in her surroundings, her hair plastered to her skin with her own sweat acting as adhesive.

She was barely clothed, the bottom half of her shirt had been ripped open to expose her abdomen and a good portion of the legs of her jeans were missing, so much that a whore would frown upon the makeshift shorts.

She felt cold, chills traveled nonstop up and down her spine, rooted in her limbs and spread across her scalp. "I tried to help you sleep," Jasper said, "to calm you down. But, it bounced off of you like you were a trampoline." something flashed in his eyes, something she knew that was predominant in his war days. "There are things you haven't told me, Swan," he said sneering her surname, "and I intend to find what what they are."

"I was going to say 'Thank you' as a token of my gratitude, but since you insist on being an impatient jackass I don't think I'll say anything at all," she replied.

"And you think I care?" Jasper said, "You're putting me in danger by keeping in the dark."

"Don't like how it feels?" she retorted, "Welcome to my world!" Jasper immediately shut his mouth as the Reaper swung her feet around, planting them on the ground and stalking into his bathroom.

He was being a hypocrite, this he knew, for he had let Edward keep secrets, never stepped in to tell the girl of the darker side of the vampire world, even if she had already known it, they hadn't known of her true place in the universe assuming her human and ignorant because of her scent and the sound of her heartbeat.

Even still, she should have been warned of a vampire's true nature, no matter how tame. But believing her to be Edward's, they left it up to him. How disillusioned his family had been, how _he_ had been. He had once been someone of recognition, a person to be feared...still was, now he was but a shadow of that terrible greatness.

Peter's words over the years, including his incessant warnings from when he first allied with the Cullen coven. The shower turned on and Jasper left Bella to her washing.

When she emerged from the bedroom, clad in a stolen Led Zeppelin shirt and a towel smelling of the shampoo and soap that he only bought for pacification purposes. For what kind of person didn't own soap?

Looking at her now, the image of the girl in his bed, a deep frown etched on her face as she was lost in the recesses of her mind cropped up.

Often enough, Jasper was thankful that he couldn't sleep, if he were human he'd be plagued with a very potent case of PTSD and he could only just imagine her nightmares to the bare minimum for she fought living breathing nightmares daily.

But he still couldn't help the tingle that went through every man who saw a woman, a particularly attractive woman, in his clothes. "I would rather you not take that shirt," he said.

"My give a damn is broken Hale," she replied, "let me know some other time when it may or may not be in working order."

"With the latter being more likely," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Now you're getting it," she said pleasantly, giving him a nod before her expression sobered, "I need to get home and put on proper clothing, since I'm pretty sure if I go walking around the building like this I'll probably be arrested."

"Have you ever spent time in jail?" he asked, her eyes flicked to him, looking aged and haunted.

"Once," she said, remembrance in her voice. He knew the feeling all too well, even if he didn't know exactly what had happened to land her in prison or during her incarceration. Yet more he didn't know about her.

She sat on the couch, about two feet from him, and said, "Look Jasper, I know that we have plenty in common yet absolutely nothing...if that makes sense," she tacked on as an afterthought, "You must understand that though you have a rather blind desire to seek atonement, if you're looking for it from me you'll be waiting a long time. I do not forgive easy and I don't forget either.

But know this, you're just as stubborn as I am, which has earned you some respect in my books...but as for the rest of your _family_, I could care less if they lived, died, went to Heaven, rotted in Hell or became a family of boggarts." at this Jasper blinked slowly, remembering her description of the swamp-creatures. "What I am trying to say is...thank you." Jasper blinked, a shocked by the nicest thing she had said to him since their reunion.

"Your welcome," he said, a little stiffly unsure of what to say in her sudden change of face. With a nod, she stood, the towel still firmly around her middle, covering all of her important parts and was gone.

_**x-x-x**_

Sunday was awfully boring, and it had taken a day or two for the scars to settle into her skin. The word of thanks she'd given Jasper was, by the standards of her fanged friend, pitiful, she was perfectly content.

Jasper knew that she was grateful, which, in itself was like opening herself up to favors, but in this case it was he who owed her. No threat of Jasper asking for anything drastic, like sparing the life of his wayward and very skewed family members if she should ever come face to face with them.

She needed to find another job, seeing as her last day had not gone well and had almost ended in bloodshed and quite possibly, a call to the mundane police. She felt contrary to going about looking for 'Help Wanted' signs, as it was, she always had a fall back.

She entertained calling Jasper, and she found herself staring at her phone. Oddly enough, she thought back to the agoraphobic bogey man that lived in her father's house that she named Percy when she was five and had first been introduced to other creatures.

She had always known that something else lived in that house, it was probably what drove her mom to move out. Then she remembered a promise she'd made and a dark little smile curled her lip. She dialed and held the phone to her ear, a click as Jasper answered, "Bella?" he asked.

"Meet me in front of my apartment building. There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

**Nyx: And CUT!**

**Puff: ...a new water bottle, several bags of frozen french fries, a bright green mini stapler...**

**Nyx: Happy Holidays y'all. Reviews are appreciated :)**


	12. Novicius

**Nyx: So...hello all. **

**Puff: 'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la-**

**Nyx: Puff! Christmas was two days ago! Now shut the hell up. **

**Puff: I'm gonna keep singing until you give me my eggnog back. **

**Nyx: Hope you all had a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/ Kwanza/whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year. To tell ya the truth, my Christmas wasn't that awesome and ironically enough, I'm uploading a chapter that takes place on Halloween two days after Christmas. Weeeird. Anyhoo, blah blah blah don't own, OCs are mine, moving on. **

* * *

_Roll away your stone, I'll roll away mine_  
_Together we can see what we will find_  
_Don't leave me alone at this time_  
_For I am afraid of what I will discover inside_

_Cause you told me that I would find a hole_  
_Within the fragile substance of my soul_  
_And I have filled this void with things unreal_  
_And all the while my character it steals_

_-Roll Away Your Stone, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

Chapter 12. Novicius

"So, where are we going?" Jasper said, leaning against his car, his arms folded across his chest.

"Some place," she said, nodding for her to follow, "You can leave the car here, though I'd suggest locking it."

"Do you _walk_ everywhere?" he asked.

"Good exercise," she replied, "Are you coming or not?" still feeling a little bit suspicious he followed her, having just recovered from the shock of finding out that her number was in his phone. This girl was some sort of wizard or some shit, with the things she was able to do. "But seriously," he said as he fell into step beside her, "where are we going?" Placing a hand on his elbow they walked casually into the portal. Emerging on an abandoned backwoods road they kept walking. Jasper was silent until he spotted a near-decrepit house not too far ahead. "It's still daylight so he's probably asleep still," she said, "Unless he's decided to stay up all day."

"Who is 'he'?" Jasper asked.

"You'll see," was all she said. She led him up the steps to the house, his eyes taking in the peeling paint, the large dent in the far side of the porch and the dirt encrusted window panes. The inside of the house was pitch black with the exception of some low burning candles.

The windows had been boarded completely shut to block out any sunlight whatsoever. The inside of the house was definitely nicer than the outside, which wasn't really saying much since the interior was still pretty crappy and moth-eaten.

"This place looks like it was taken out of a cheesy vampire movie," Jasper commented, to his surprise, Bella snickered, the closest she had gotten to a laugh since they'd reunited.

Bella opened up a pair of double doors, revealing what probably would have been a parlor if it wasn't for the fact that all the furniture was piled haphazardly in one corner to make room for one coffin made of pure solid grey marble.

It was big enough for two people to lay in, side by side, and propped on top of a solid wooden altar. Jasper was starting to believe that Bella was trying to play a prank on him, it was a very good prank, very elaborately done but it had lost any comedic value whatsoever.

He was a vampire and as much as he found Hollywood's interpretation of his kind both downright hilarious and a little insulting, he couldn't help but feel that all of this was just plain bizarre. So when Bella walked up to the coffin and rapped on the lid with her knuckles he rolled his eyes, tempted to say, "Okay, I get it, ha ha. Can I go home now?" but the lid moved, revealing a pale figure laying on the inside, with white blonde hair and a tired scowl.

"What?" he demanded, "Can't a vampire get any rest?"

"Sorry to bother you Frown," Bella said, "but I brought someone I thought you might wanna meet." Jasper's eyebrows scrunched, recalling Bella having mentioned her friend by the name of Frown, a really odd name. The college kid, aka the wannabe-vamp crawled lazily from his coffin, fatigue in his limbs.

"Pulled an all-nighter there?" Jasper said.

"You didn't tell me the Major was such a comedic genius," Frown said to the Reaper, not taking his eyes from Jasper. His skin was white and without a single flaw, blue-black veins peeked from the collar of his pure black shirt.

All in all, Frown looked like he could be the biological son of Caius Volturi, but his eyes were a pure dark green and filled with the kind of wisdom you only get from being alive for quite a long time.

"You must be Frown," Jasper said, his instincts coming more into fruition in the face of meeting this man, the military in him scanning his body language, telling him whether he was a fighter or not. Frown grinned, revealing a set of fangs and Jasper raised an eyebrow.

His sharp eyesight could detect no glue or seam other than where the tooth met the rest of the jaw. "Ah you have not told him, yes?" Frown said.

"Oh, I told him, he just chose not to believe me," Bella said.

"Forgive me, comrade," Frown said, "I am fatigued in the daylight hours, it is at this time where I somewhat envy your specie."

"So...this isn't a joke?" he replied. Frown raised an eyebrow, his lip curling a bit. Looking at Bella got him an eyeful of the dark mischievous glint in her eye and he recollected what she said quite a few nights ago: _"You're not the only bloodsuckers to scour the city streets."_

"I told you so," she said, a smirk pasted firmly on her face.

_**x-x-x**_

"Is it just me, or does the invitation get fancier every year?" Frown asked, his eyes roving over the thick paper.

"I should have burned it the minute it arrived," Bella said disdain coloring her tone.

"Are you going?" Frown asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Bella replied.

"Why does it have to be unfortunate?" Frown asked, "I've heard that it is positively fantastic. I thought your uncle wasn't a lavish man?"

"He's not. Being lavish suggests that he has things that he has no need for, everything he does, he does for a reason," Bella replied.

"Oh you Swans," Frown said, "so analytical. Is it so wrong to throw a party just for the joy of it?"

"Yes," Bella deadpanned. Frown rolled his eyes.

"You should take Jasper," Frown mused, to which Bella let out a snort of laughter.

"Ha! He'd stick out like a bull in a china shop!" Bella said, "I don't want to attend the damn thing in the first place, what makes you think I would consider a date?"

"Well, you need someone to protect you from the suitors don't you?" Frown said, a teasing smile on his face. As expected, she didn't take the bait, rolling her eyes as she full well knew that she could protect herself.

And she wouldn't use Jasper, not even as a repellent for over-eager men, it would make her a hypocrite.

Frown stood from his place on the couch, laying the invitation on the table, "Dos vadanya," he called on his way out. Swallowing a yawn and trying to shake off the ever oppressive exhaustion Bella shook her head, shoving the last box aside.

Having gotten tired of eating off of paper plates, she'd had some things brought up from storage. Her apartment felt a little less impersonal but it was still bald of any personal keepsakes that held any sentimental value.

Sentimentality...such a funny, trivial little word.

She considered going out, anything to keep her from falling asleep, though her eyelids felt heavy. She hadn't rested as much as she needed to after the wounds she had sustained last week on that particularly dangerous hunt.

Chasing a Lycan into the woods had not been a wise decision, after all the brutes were damn clever and so much stronger than the average werewolf. She thought it funny how the boys in La Push thought themselves werewolves, and how little they actually knew for all their supposed wisdom.

She remembered the way Billy had looked at her, with trepidation and fear along with a little bit of suspicion. The world she and her father lived in was on a completely different level than the over-zealous illusion of grandeur William Black and his tribe had conjured for themselves.

Truly, they did not know what evil was and to be opened up into the deeper possibilities of the universe would only lead to utter disorganization. Indeed it was best that the La Push pack were kept in the dark and their suspicions left where they were.

_**x-x-x**_

Adjusting the string of pearls around her neck and smoothing the front of her dress, she picked up her mask, wiggling her toes in the damn annoying shoes. The contraptions were simple enough and she could walk just fine, maybe even use them as formidable weapons if it came to that, but they were uncomfortable.

A knock on the door brought her up short, eying it as if it were an enemy. Jasper was standing on her porch dressed in what looked to be a mildly expensive suit. He blinked upon seeing her, and swallowed the comments that rose in his throat, despite the fact that the wedding band on his finger was becoming more and more obsolete every time he saw her.

Her dress was deep green against her pale skin, setting off her dark hair and eyes perfectly along with accentuating her bust and the cinch of her waist, without the sleeves or anything to cover it, a blocked letter R lay right under her clavicle plain as day in bold black. She raised an eyebrow at him, a silent inquiry as to why he was here though she already suspected that Frown had something to do with it.

"I have no idea what's going on," he said, "all I know is that I get a message from the all-knowing bastard I call brother with a weird set of instructions that even he doesn't understand." she just stood there silently before rubbing one gloved hand across her forehead.

"Do you have a mask?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

"Nevermind," she said shaking her head, "I'm sure we'll find one for you to use." she put on her coat, her movements sinuous and lithe. If they were going to a party, which Jasper was sure they were, he would more than likely have to repel lots of men.

Of all the strangest Halloween experiences that he'd had, this had to be the second strangest. Jasper offered Bella his arm, swallowing his surprise when she took it.

Her mask was green inlaid with intricate gold filigree to match her dress, and he felt it a shame that she should have to hide her face. Bella opened her own door, climbing into the car while Jasper revved the engine.

Jasper turned onto the freeway, not getting very far before Bella placed her hands on the dashboard and the scenery changed. No longer on a Seattle highway they were on a road somewhere in Chicago.

* * *

**Nyx: And they're off to Uncle Demosthenes' Annual Samhain Masquerade! **

**Puff: Why didn't I get invited?**

**Nyx: Puff...you realize this is fictional?**

**Puff: OMG! I mean...OMA!**

**Nyx: *facepalm* **


	13. Indumentum Oris

**Nyx: Guten Tag! **

**Puff: Er...bonjour? **

**Nyx: Once again I establish that the institute of Twilight does not belong to me, if it did I wouldn't be posting this. Anything you else you recognize might not be mine, OCs and the overall plotline and alternate universe comes from the dark cavern that is my morbid noggin. **

**Puff: I thought your head was filled with cranium fluid that your brain floated around in. **

**Nyx: Yes Puff. **

* * *

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_- Dance Dance, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

Chapter 13. Indumentum Oris

Jasper made to get out of the car, freezing when he felt Bella's gloved hand on his arm. She had already put her mask on – _How the hell did I miss that?_ he asked himself – and was giving him a very solemn look. "Jasper," she said, "before we go in, there are a few things I have to tell you."

"Like where we are?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you've been to Chicago before," she replied flippantly, "but what I have to say is a bit more serious. You know what today is don't you?"

"Halloween," he said, wondering where she was going with the conversation.

"The Celtics called it Samhain, and believed it to be the day where the veil between the worlds separating the living and dead was thinnest. Now, it also happens to be when portals to other dimensions and different worlds open up, letting in creatures that I fight on a nightly basis."

"Demons," he said, she nodded.

"The grounds are protected, but I still suggest you keep a sharp eye. Inside you will see an array of creatures that I have yet to tell you about that can use magic to trick the eye and deceive the mind. Which is why I also suggest that you stay within ten feet of me at all times," she told him her eyes flashing red to further emphasize her point.

"Now...one more thing..." she muttered, a gloved finger tapping her chin, "Ah!" she said, obviously remembering, her hand reached over and rested on his forehead. He felt warring sensations travel down his body, tingling in his fingers and toes.

"What-?" he began to ask.

"Only a precaution," she replied, "since you are an empath. Oh, and put this on." she handed him a mask, much like hers but it was black with white detailing along the outer edges of the mask and around the eyes.

He secured it to his head and walked up the drive to the lit up mansion. The din grew louder as they got closer, Jasper wincing at the noise in his sensitive ears.

He stepped out the way just in time for a faerie woman to drift by, her iridescent wings fluttering delicately, her dress woven entirely out of edelweiss. Her hair was as green as the neatly trimmed lawn, held back by a crown of daisies.

"I did not think anyone from the Seelie court would be present," Bella muttered, obvious confusion in her voice.

"The what?" Jasper asked, his nose scrunching up a little. He had read plenty of books on mythology, but he seemed to skip out on the culture that largely involved sprites.

"The Fae," Bella said, "have two courts. One that rules in autumn and winter, the other in spring and summer."

"I'm a little rusty on my Irish folklore I'm afraid," Jasper said, sounding apologetic.

"One as old as you should be well-versed in different cultures," Bella said, "I thought you read a lot."

"I do," Jasper replied.

"It doesn't matter right now," she said waving him off, "we have a party to attend."

Jasper blinked at the bright lights of the ball room. After standing around watching the crowd for several minutes, Jasper asked, "Would you like to dance?" Bella grimaced.

"I don't think that would be a wise thing to do," she refuted, he remembered what he had witnessed in the club that night, the men flocking to her like they were all moths and she a flame. He internally wrinkled his nose at the thought of being suffocated by millions of men and the jealousy of their dates.

But then again...he couldn't feel anything. Tonight his emotions were his own, which was kind of odd.

He wasn't used to feeling...well...like himself. He found he kind of liked it.

"Ah! Bella! So you have come!" a man said, approaching them from the throng of dancers with one side of his face hidden behind a white mask, a la _Phantom of the Opera_. He was tall, with a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee and dark curly hair that looked oddly familiar to Jasper...

"Hello Uncle," she greeted politely. _Uncle?_ Jasper thought, _Holy shit_. As if sensing his thoughts, Bella's uncle looked at Jasper.

"Ah, and you've brought Major Whitlock!" he said, looking him over, and extending his hand. "Demosthenes Swan."

"Jasper Whitlock," Jasper replied, taking it.

"And a firm grip too," Demosthenes replied with a smirk and a twinkle akin to the same one he had seen yesterday in his niece's eye. "Go on, dance! Be merry! And I'd be wary of the faeries, mixing the courts has not always ended well," he said conspiratorially before walking away to fraternize with some more of his guests.

"You never told me that Charlie had a brother," Jasper said to her.

"You didn't ask," she retorted, her eyes locking on something, narrowing a bit. "I'll be right back. Do us a favor and try not to wander off," she said. Jasper raised an eyebrow in the direction she went, clasping his hands in front of him while he observed the dancers.

"Don't judge her too harshly, she's been like that for a long time," he turned his head to see who had spoken to him. A woman, pale as snow with hair to match, wearing a long black dress. She was holding up a black and silver mask, adorned with an outlandish black feather.

"Do I know you?" he asked. She moved the mask a bit, revealing her face that had 'I'm not impressed' written all over it, raised eyebrow and all.

"You know very well that you do not, asking stupid questions does not become you Mister Hale," she said. Jasper was a little staggered but did well to hide it by raising one of his eyebrows in reply. "Who I am is not important," she said, sensing his question and promptly snuffing it out before he could speak the first syllable. "And if I were you I'd get your feelings sorted and have them asserted before you fuck everything up," her eyes flashed.

Jasper glanced at the crowd trying to spot Bella in the throng of guests. He looked back at the woman but found that she had gone. Bella walked back up to him, narrowly avoiding a dancing faerie couple. She raised an eyebrow at him, spotting the odd look on his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked him. Knowing it might get him stabbed later and failing to give a shit, he took her hand in his and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Jasper!" she hissed, "If I dance-"

"It's just dancing," Jasper said, "and you can turn the allure off anyway right?"

"No," she growled, "I can't just 'turn it off'." he shrugged and twirled her anyway, her eyes flickering between brown and red, as she fought to control her irritation. Her movements were stiff, her back ramrod straight in his arms.

"Just relax," he told her, "It'll be fine."

"How do you know?" she replied, "You've never seen me in action." he raised an eyebrow.

"You've never let me," he retorted. She got impossibly close then, her warmth going straight to his groin, and since his dress pants were thin, sporting a boner would let the whole room know that he was hard up for one Isabella Swan. And it was only then he realized, how much more allure she had than a succubus and the draw that she held on him that went past the base feelings of lust he harbored in his deprived body.

"I bet you would like to," she purred lowly, sending more heat to his groin. If his heart could beat, it probably would have picked up, his blood would have heated and his breath become shallow.

Instead, he felt a tightening in his stomach and swallowed. A devilish glint in her eye almost brought him up short, but the knot in his gut didn't go away. She never relaxed in his arms, her left hand almost curled into a fist on top of his shoulder, moving robotically.

She still attracted several pairs of eyes despite her efforts not to move with the fluid grace he knew she possessed. At the end of the song she pulled out of his arms, removing her hand from his and walking out of the throng of dancers.

He followed her ignoring the eyes of the women that followed him, one was bold enough to flash him a smile, showing off her fangs. Lightly sidestepping couples he made his way back to Bella's side, her head resting against the wall, eyes closed.

"Ready to leave?" he asked. Her lips parted in a yawn, forming a delicate 'o' and drawing Jasper's attention. She nodded while he mentally shook himself, a little surprised when she said, "Thank you Zebulon." to the vampire who had helped her into her coat, walking out of the doors to his car.

They didn't get too far down the road, the mansion getting smaller and the lights dimmer before Bella gripped the handle on the car door. The scenery suddenly changed, gates and grass replaced by street lights and buildings.

He parked in front of her apartment building, following her up the stairs to her door all the while her warnings on the dangers of Samhain ringing in his ears and making him feel stupidly protective.

She turned to face him when they came to her door, "I hope you're not expecting this to be one of those cliché moments where I invite you in to have really hot sex," she deadpanned raising an eyebrow. He chuckled, mostly at the way she said it with an offhanded deadpan as if they were talking about the weather.

"No," he said, "I have morals you know."

"Really?" she said, widening her eyes in mock innocence, "I never would have guessed." the door to her apartment opened and she made to walk in.

"You gotta tell me how you do that," he said.

"Do what?" she replied, oozing innocence before closing the door and leaving him on the stoop. He chuckled and shook his head, not even bothering to sort out the extensive conundrum that had been the whole night, from Bella's refusal to dance to the mysterious woman in black.

He got back into the car, seeing that she had left his mask on the passenger seat. _"...if I were you I'd get your feelings sorted and have them asserted before you fuck everything up!"_ He started the car, put it into reverse and made the journey back to his apartment.

_Feelings?_ He wondered, f_eelings about_ what_?_ She couldn't possibly mean that he had feelings for Bella? He was crazy in lust with her sure, but anything beyond that was off-limits...he'd been married for nearly sixty-three years, sixty-four come New Year's Eve.

The wedding band on his finger brought up more pictures of the two women, one he wanted to royally screw over and the other he just wanted to screw. He leaned his head back against the headrest, staring at the felt roof of the car. "Fuck," he muttered.

* * *

**Nyx: Indeed. **

**Puff: Mm-mm-mm...yes please. **

**Nyx: Er...Puff, flirting with fictional characters is a sign of mental illness. **

**Puff: Who said I was talking to Jasper? I'm watching Game of Thrones. John Snow can love me up anytime. **

**Nyx: *facepalm* I would say you're scaring the readers, but they've put up with your shit for so long they're starting to show amazing resilience. Can I has reviews? **


	14. Sentire

**Nyx: Hello.**

**Puff: There is something seriously wrong with the world when that girl can get a date and I can't.**

**Nyx: Puff, you're a _dragon_. **

**Puff: Your point? **

**Nyx: A fire-breathing lizard with claws, teeth and a tail. **

**Puff: Um, I'm an amphibian, okay? I like a nice swim just as much as the next person. **

**Nyx: Whatever. So, I don't own Twilight, just I've borrowed the characters for a while and put them in my sandbox of eternal misery and torment, mwahahahhaa! But seriously...**

* * *

_You drive me wild _  
_Yeah yeah _  
_You know you do _  
_Uh huh _  
_You drive me wild _  
_You know I need you _

_Don't hold off do it, I need your lovin' _  
_I'm getting so hot I'm cooking like an oven _  
_My head is all filled with crazy thoughts _  
_Love like this just can't be bought _

_-You Drive Me Wild, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts_

* * *

Chapter 14. Sentire

A nearly a week and a half after Samhain, Jasper got it into his head that it would be a rather good idea to spend some time at the local Fall Festival, and he didn't intend on attending by himself. He walked to Bella's apartment, opting to leave his car in the parking garage.

He knocked on the door, hearing her immediately stir, get out of bed and walk to the door. She gave a heavy exhale, sighing into a yawn. She opened the door, her eyes rimmed red with exhaustion. "Wakey wakey," he teased.

"Jasper," she yawned, "I really hope you have a good reason for this untimely interruption."

"I don't," he shrugged. She fixed him with a withering glare.

"Jasper, I may have capabilities far beyond that of a regular mundane but I still need to rest," she said, obviously irritated.

"Let's do something fun!" he replied, "I've got Cabin Fever!"

"You're a vampire with nearly indefatigable funds, Cabin Fever should be nonexistent for you," she deadpanned, completely unimpressed with his logic and made to close the door.

"Come on Bella!" he urged, stopping the door from closing with his hand, "the world awaits!"

"Yes, and all it's demons!" she said with mock cheerfulness, shutting the door abruptly. He frowned a bit at the door and raised his fist to knock again when the door opened, and she stepped out dressed in a pair of tight jeans, and sturdy black motorcycle boots with a leather jacket to match. In one hand, she held her helmet, her keys and her gloves, the other she used to close the door. He suppressed a smile, hiding his joy at the fact that she had agreed to keep him company for the day, taking it as a sign that he might actually have a chance at atonement, that and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for keeping his eyes on her face rather than observe the rest of her. "So where are we going?" she asked him.

"The Fall Festival, downtown," he answered.

"Can't believe you woke me up for this," she said, "I guess I'll ride next to you." He was a bit surprised that she wasn't opting for just taking a portal there.

"I walked here," he told her. She sighed again, shaking her head obviously exasperated. She led him to a sleek dark purple bike, swinging her leg over the side.

_Fuck_, he mentally groaned. She pulled on her gloves first before she put her helmet between her thighs, freeing her hands to twist her hair up into a messy knot. "Well, get on," she said, fitting the helmet on over her head. Jasper lowered his weight gently onto the bike, trying to put a good amount of distance between himself and the Reaper so she wouldn't have to feel the evidence of his attraction.

He felt himself yanked forward until he was sitting flush against her, "It is not like I will bite," she said, "Get a grip on yourself Hale." she revved the bike, "and you might want to get a grip on me as well, though...not too hard please?" she said, as she backed out of the space and took off down the road.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning forward so he wouldn't fall off. Her warmth penetrated his clothes, sending tingles down his spine. She parked such a ways that he could hear the humans from where they stood.

He got off the bike first, unwinding his arms from around her waist, and tilting his head towards the noise. She left her gloves and jacket on, taking off her helmet with a shake of her head and placing it on the seat. "It'll get stolen if you leave it like that," he said.

"Oh Jasper," she sang, nearly lulling him in like she had done at the Masquerade, "there are things you don't yet understand about me."

"Understatement," he muttered, eying the sleek machine for the last time, mentally saying goodbye to such a beautiful piece of art then turning on his heel and following Bella up the road.

Humans had obviously taken advantage of the opportunity to get drunk in public. Rides and booths had been set up, people were playing games and having a good time. Jasper wrinkled his nose at the smell of cooked meat, the smell unappealing to him.

She chose the first ride, since Jasper had interrupted her sleep, taking him with her onto the rollercoaster. The ride wasn't all that exciting and Bella voiced her contemplations on going back home and leaving Jasper at the festival in the company of the inebriated crowd. Jasper just asked her if she wanted a funnel cake. Over the course of the next few hours, the two of them did their best to have fun.

Bella never really loosened up, retaining a bit of paranoia in the large crowd where monsters could hide and pick off the ones they wanted without any real disturbance. When a local band got up on stage and started playing, the cluster of humans got larger. Jasper swore he saw one guy with horns and a lady with a tail.

He shook his head, thinking maybe the crowd was getting to him. He got out of the thick cloud of hyped humans, finding Bella buying a bag of cotton candy.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at the Easter-Egg blue substance that looked light and fluffy. He poked at it gingerly, eying it with suspicion. He found a chunk being waved in front of his nose, a devilish glint in Bella's eye.

Though it was like cutting off his nose to spite his face, he opened his mouth and in went the candy. He tried to spit it out but it shriveled on his tongue, dissolving in record time on contact with his venom. He hacked and spat trying to get the awful taste off his tongue.

Bella laughed at the look on his face; a genuine, rich, absolutely enchanting, eye-crinkling, laugh. He looked at her, seeing that her beauty before was overshadowed by the glow of her mirth, the taste on his tongue now insignificant to the fact that Jasper had taken a big, dangerous fall and was too far gone to get back up.

After recovering from her spiel and Jasper rinsed the sugar out of his mouth, spitting gratefully into the dirt, "Who the hell invented that?" he demanded. She shrugged, lifting another fluffy chunk into her mouth, Jasper watching the progress of the candy from bag to lips, the tip of her finger briefly disappearing.

Jasper shook himself, suggesting they take a ride on the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel stopped when they were almost near the top, leaving them hanging in midair. Bella continued to draw pieces of cotton candy into her mouth, all the while gazing at the festival below, looking pensive while she did. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"I told you, I only accept cash," she told him, licking the sugary remnants of her last bite away. Bella finished off the rest of her candy at the top of the wheel, throwing the bag away when they got off the ride.

Bella gave a nod to a plain-clothes sentinel, a Reaper like her, keeping watch on the crowd who nodded in return. They were signaling the 'all-clear', no demons, or other creatures had turned up. Bella spotted several more, mostly in pairs. Jasper caught her yawn, feeling apologetic for waking her up but not regretting the outing they'd had. She insisted on driving, though Jasper was sure there wouldn't be anything to drive.

He almost heard her say "I told you so" like she had the day he met Frown when he saw the bike was still there. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, swinging her leg over the side.

He held back another groan, _I don't think it'll matter how many times I see her get on that damn bike_, he thought, _it'll still turn me on every time_. He got on the bike behind Bella, if she felt his erection she didn't say anything or acknowledge that she did, and she revved the engine.

She made an early turn, heading upstate towards the east side of town, dropping him off in front of his apartment building. "Thanks for the ride," he said tipping an imaginary hat. She lifted the visor to give him a wink, then zipping her way down the street.

Jasper watched her until she disappeared around the corner, shaking himself a little before heading up to his apartment. He sat on his couch, a little harder than necessary, the structure giving a little creak in protest and sighed.

_**x-x-x**_

"I took the liberty of brewing you some black dahlia tea," she said to her father. He smiled, taking the cup she handed him, first breathing in the wonderful smell. "Ah, my favorite," he sighed after taking a sip, he eyed her. "Where did you get it?" he asked.

"An old Spanish hag living out of a shack on the Louisiana bayous," Bella answered after also taking a sip, "it was a bitch to track her down, let me tell you."

"I bet," he replied, eyeing a particularly nasty scratch she'd probably gotten from a hobgoblin who'd been guarding the precious flower. Charlie enjoyed the sweet smell and taste from it's brewed petals and stem. "Been taking care of yourself have you?" he asked.

"As well as I can considering the circumstances," she shrugged.

"Your uncle told me he met your Major," Charlie said, watching her reaction as he took another drink.

"He's not mine," Bella said, rolling her eyes, "and yes, he did. They seemed to get on well enough."

"There is something else you came to tell me," Charlie stated.

"Yes," Bella replied, "it is quite unusual but...we found a church."

"What's unusual about that? There are many churches in Seattle."

"No, Charlie, you don't understand. It wasn't consecrated," she told him, sounding grim. He set his mug down, a frown on his face. "We found a horde of vampires living there, but all of them were feral...demonic almost."

"Have you spoken to anyone else about this?" he asked.

"The unit was there," she replied, "I found what looked like a devil's trap...but the markings were all wrong."

"An infernal church," Charlie muttered, "have you talked to your uncle?"

"No," Bella replied, "not yet. Though I've sent a picture of the diagram to Nimueh, she's the only one I know who can translate ancient demonic text."

"It was unwise to send it across a connection that can easily be diverted and discovered," Charlie said fixing his daughter with a solemn look.

"I understand, but it was the quickest way," Bella replied, "and it couldn't wait."

"Have you heard back from her?"

"Not yet," she said, "but you know her, she's got a lot on her plate."

"Yes...indeed," Charlie murmured. "I need to deliberate on this."

"I've got to head back into the city anyway," Bella said standing, "Milo was kind enough to let me have the morning off."

"I see," Charlie replied, "take care of yourself, daughter!"

"I will do my best," Bella said, shutting the door behind her. Charlie shared a smile with himself, leaning back in his chair sipping on his tea.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Miss Bella were feelin' 'appier," a voice said.

"Indeed Dex," Charlie replied, "I'm beginning to like this Whitlock fellow. And why are you behind me Dex?"

"I gots to be behind somethin' Mister Swan," the bogeyman replied.

"Very well, then," Charlie said, glad that his daughter had stopped by to see him, even if it was to give him some disturbing news, after all living with an agoraphobic bogeyman could get very lonely.

* * *

**Nyx: I didn't know which song to pick for the chapter at first...I was lookin' through my iPod muttering the lyrics, lookin' them up for confirmation and then I was about to say 'Oh fuck it' and post the title of a piece from LoTR, but then Joan Jett rocked my socks and voile! :) For those fans of Terry Pratchett, you'll understand the reference ;) In other news...next chapter might be a little late. And that's a big 'might' seeing as I don't know what my schedule is going to be next week. **

**Puff: I'm not going to school with you again until you drop that class.**

**Nyx: I don't like it when you follow me to school anyway! And besides, I'm dropping the class anyway. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. And for those reading Legionary a little announcement on the blog for ya...Nos vemos, amigos!**


	15. Mansuefio

**Nyx: 'Tis that time again my little taco people!**

**Puff: Oh for the love of Christ-**

**Nyx: Yeah, I gotta get a better nickname for the readers. Moving on! I don't own Twilight-**

**Puff: We interrupt this program for a special bulletin-**

**Nyx: Shut up. Now, if I owned any of this shit it would have been published months ago and made into a Rated-R movie not suitable for children and probably would have been a kickass movie with blood n' guts and maybe a zombie or two thrown in there. **

**Puff: *gigglesnort***

* * *

_I'm going away for a while_  
_But I'll be back_  
_Don't try to follow me_  
_'Cause I'll return as soon as possible_  
_See, I'm trying to find my place_  
_But it might not be here where I feel safe_

_We all learn to make mistakes_  
_And run from them, from them_  
_With no direction_  
_We'll run from them, from them_  
_With no conviction_

_- Misguided Ghosts, Paramore_

* * *

Chapter 15. Mansuefio

"Bella," Jasper said, "I'm going away for a couple days, but I'll be back."

"And you feel the need to assert this, why?" she asked.

"I just don't want to leave without warning," he replied, the blanks filling themselves in.

"You're a grown man Jasper," she said, "you can make your own decisions, go where you want. But I appreciate it." He was finding out more about her every day, like the fact that she volunteered at the library, she had a sweet tooth that she almost never indulged, she was more mischievous than Emmett and she loved The Black Keys.

She reached up on her tiptoes to place a book on a shelf, her body stretching delightfully, the curve of her ass more pronounced and Jasper wasn't the only one who noticed. A teenager down the aisle gaped at her, looking like a cartoon with how big and round his eyes were.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him, consciously laying claim to the enchantress. The boy averted his eyes, straining to keep his concentration on the book in his hands. Jasper shook his head and rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"M," Bella muttered, taking another book and placing it on the shelf. She brushed her hands off on her jeans, "Come on," she said, "I want to show you something." she led him to the nonfiction section, her fingers dancing along the spines of the books.

She pulled out a book, handing it to him, "This is a volume explaining all the creatures in Irish folklore," she said, "it's not much compared to what we have in the Corp. records but it'll have to do for now."

"Thank you," he said, she waved him off, pulling another cart in her direction.

He read the book on the plane to pass the time, continually waving off the pushy flight attendant who took hours to get the message that he wanted to be left alone. When the plane landed in Barcelona, he was given a very enthusiastic, "Have a good day," by all three attendants standing near the front of the plane.

He gave them a wane smile out of courtesy but it still made them all giggle like teenagers. Alice was waiting for him in the terminal, bouncing on the balls of her feet, joy radiating from her and filling the empty space around her. She wrapped her little arms around his waist, the top of her head only coming to the top of his ribcage. God she was short.

"It's good to see you Jasper," she said, "Come on, it's overcast today, we can go to the Guggenheim and relax a café later, maybe go sightseeing! Barcelona is absolutely beautiful, Jasper I think you'd love it here! Oh and I found some really nice shoes that would look absolutely perfect with that shirt I got you last Christmas!" he sighed and went with it for the time being, knowing that once Alice got going it was hard to stop her.

The Guggenheim smelled of old paint and humans, and of course Alice already knew about each painting, who the artist was, if she or he was Spanish, the art movement it came from, if there was any hidden meaning in it, the list went on.

"This one's by Picasso," she said, stopping in front of a canvas with contrasting colors and random shapes, "I think he had a fascination with sex." Jasper raised an eyebrow at the portrayal of the naked woman, though it looked like a bunch of swirly lines and a couple of random melons in the middle of a blue background, he could barely make out the semblance of a human figure, even with his superior eyesight and superhuman brain it was still so twisted and odd that Jasper could barely make heads or tails of it.

Jasper couldn't see the appeal in Picasso, it was disjointed and chaotic, too little detail. Jasper was more of a photography kind of guy, he wasn't into cameras but he greatly admired those that could bring even a still caption to life.

When the humans began to pile in, disrupting the peace of the museum, he found himself dragged from the Guggenheim to a little café down the road. Pointless since neither of them could consume mundane food or drink, but seeing as it was overcast and the warmth of Spain was pleasant against his skin he found that he couldn't fault Alice much.

But he couldn't allow himself to get too distracted, he had come here for a purpose, and he was kind of glad that Alice had set off by herself, that way this would be settled without any commentary from the peanut gallery, the peanut gallery meaning Rosalie and Edward. "Alice," he began, "I think you know why I'm here and it wasn't to come see Picasso." Alice didn't look surprised, giving a little sigh and a sad smile.

"I always knew this day would come," she said, "the day I had to let you go."

"I knew that you knew," Jasper said.

"Of course I knew Jasper! This _is_ me we're talking about," she replied, "This...us, wasn't meant to last, I think we both knew that. It doesn't make me any less sad but that's why I came to Europe, to come to terms with the inevitable."

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" he asked, "Why not get it over with and then contemplate?"

"You weren't ready," Alice said, "you still needed me." Jasper found a bit of insult in that statement, despite that he knew that wasn't what she meant.

"Alice-"

"I don't think you ever really needed me," she interrupted, "you were always so...strong-minded, calm and cool. You were what I needed Jasper, at the time. I needed stability even though at the time you were the exact opposite, but we needed each other to find our feet and though I really wish I could have kept you forever...I can't," she reached into her bag, pulling out a large envelope and handing it to him.

She gave him another sad smile, venom welling in her eyes. "Here is your freedom, Jasper," she said. He stared at her for a moment, the envelope in his hands. "Thank you," he replied. She stood up, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"De nada," she said with a giggle before turning on her heel and dancing up the street.

_**x-x-x**_

She had to navigate carefully so as not to step on anyone. The smell of sex was thick in this place, varying scents of male and female musk clouding the air. The concubines, were having sex with each other or with themselves; different noises in alternate pitches and tones ringing her ears.

A lot of them stared as she went past, their eyes on the sway of her hips, the hills of her breasts, the swell of her ass. And of course she found the man she was looking for in one of the private rooms, fucking the hell out of one of his whores and by the sound of it, he was enjoying it.

His teeth were bared in delight, his eyes shut tight. "Well, Zeno, I can't say that I'm surprised that you haven't found a better way to occupy your time," she said addressing the vampire lord of the southern sector of the city. He didn't stop or even slow his pace, instead flipping the girl onto her back while he fixed Bella with a look. "I'm busy," he told her.

"I can see that," she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Unless you're here to join in, I suggest taking your leave," he grunted, the girl's screams got louder.

"I wanted to know if you've witnessed any suspicious demon activity lately," she asked, talking over the noise.

"Ask Lukan," he groaned, "he might have more answers for you."

"I already have, he told me to speak to you," she said. Zeno left the girl on the bed gasping for breath, strutting around the room unabashed in his nakedness. "What makes you think I know what's happening in the demon community?" he asked.

"I know you, Zeno, better than you think," she replied, "and I know that you love sex more than you do blood." Eros looked contemplative, giving the Reaper the stink eye. He snapped his fingers at the concubine who crawled towards him on the bed attaching her mouth to his penis.

"There's only been a slight influx of demonic activity," he said, "that is all I can tell you." she narrowed her eyes at him, stepping aside to let in a man who knelt in front of his master. Eros was holding back information, either by bribe or out of fear, maybe both.

She left the brothel, the sounds and smells of sex abruptly cut off by the heavy wooden door, though she was quite sure she'd have to go home and scrub herself and her clothes before going anywhere else. "So, how did it go?" the Alpha of Seattle's wolf pack was leaning against the wall, arms folded. "Not very well, he's holding back," she said.

"I suspect he told you to ask me?" Lukan drawled, picking at his fingernails.

"You suspect correctly," she replied, "Urgh, I reek."

"Of vampire and sex," Lukan agreed, "I'd burn those clothes if I were you."

"I know that Zeno knows something," she muttered, "just have to get it out of him somehow."

"You're a Warlock," Lukan said, "I'm sure brewing a truth serum comes easily to you."

"I'm more Reaper than Warlock," she refuted, "I haven't tried 'brewing' anything since I was twelve."

"Now would be a good time to pick up your craft, a jack-of-all-trades is better than a one-trick-pony after all," he said.

"I can see why your father made you Alpha instead of his Beta," she shot him a look, "though I wonder if you're secretly the Dalai Lama." Lukan's eyes raked her up and down.

"I can assure you, I'm no monk," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, ignoring his scrutiny, completely uninterested in what the loup-garou had to offer. They were a far more primal species but had a better sense of family than the Cullens ever did. A pack of wolves better looked out for each other than the fangless wonders did.

"You're quite certain you spotted a Lycan?" Lukan replied. She turned to face him, lifting her shirt so he could see a little of the scars, from where they started just above her bellybutton. "This is from nearly two weeks ago," she said, "we caught him in Forks, two hours outside of Seattle's borders." she lowered her blouse, straightening her jacket, turning on her heel and continued to walk.

"Have you told anyone else about the sightings?" he asked.

"As far as I know only the Seattle unit knows about it, though the council might have been notified," she replied, "but it won't do them any good if they decide to investigate the area. No doubt the creature has moved far beyond the mountains into Canada, I wouldn't put him past it."

"What was it doing so far north?" Lukan asked, "I thought they hid down south, where the vampire scuffles keep the attention away from any persons of interest."

"I think it was looking for something," she said, "scoping out the place."

"A scout?" he said. She nodded. "What for?"

"I don't know yet," she said, "that's what I want to find out."

**_x-x-x_**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kacy murmured, pointing her flashlight at the ceiling. Bella ignored her, keen on finding the diagram again. The whole floor was covered in filth, skeletons that had been nibbled clean by rats, dark stains on the floors and wall where blood had been shed.

Will said nothing, his flashlight roaming the walls, the look on his face grim. Extending her hand in front of her, palm facing towards she murmured a spell. Nothing happened. "Well, that went well," Will snorted.

"It's a good sign," she said, "it means no vampires are here," Bella told him.

"This place is giving me the ultimate creeps," Kacy said, "and I have school tomorrow."

"Aw, baby got a curfew?" Will teased, pretending to pinch her cheek. Kacy slapped his hand away.

"Oh fuck you, you still live with your mama," she retorted.

"My mother lives with _me_ thank you very much," Will replied, pretending to flip his hair. Bella rolled her eyes at the both of them, crouching down until she was balancing on her toes, clearing away the dirt with a brush of her hand, revealing a fraction of a circle carved cleanly into the concrete floor.

Will and Kacy were still arguing behind her and she didn't bother to try and get their attention, they'd only ask the questions she didn't yet have an answer to which would piss her off and probably end up in her blowing up the whole damn block.

She had to clear the dirt away with magic, revealing the circles in the middle of the room, one smaller than the other, evil looking symbols carved into the floor between the two lines that would never intersect and the pentagram upside down.

The whole thing gave her the chills, a terrible foreboding that made her stomach clench with the fear that she had not known for a long time. _Not since...she cut off that thought and let out a shaky breath, turning on her heel and walking straight past the bickering Reapers._

"Come on," she said, "it's too dangerous for us to linger." their demeanor visibly brightened once they got out of the rusted gates. But Bella still looked troubled, knowing that she needed to hear from Nimueh within the week or she'd have to go to New York personally to speak with her cousin.

She and the others exchanged a look, silently communicating that there was something very very wrong with that church before parting ways. On the way to work, Bella's mind was preoccupied with things that the infernal church could mean and what the symbol on the floor was for.

She cursed her lack of studying, choosing to fight demons instead of studying her grimoire like she was supposed to. It went without saying that furthering her magic ability and becoming both strong internally and physically would have prevented her from getting as many scars as she had now. "Hey B," Milo said, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, everythings fine," she replied.

"Mmmhm," Milo replied, "having a rough time because your friend went out of town?" he asked.

"I've got bigger things to worry about," she said, shedding her coat, "and stop looking at me like that, you know damn well I'm not like that."

"We all have someone to lean on," Milo said, "it's about time you find yours." she rolled her eyes, deciding to get started on her quota for the day. She'd known Milo for a long time, he was a pretty good guy, but like Frown, he had a tendency to nag at her about her well-being. And like her father, he was concerned about her happiness and having someone special in her life.

Jasper's leaving didn't affect her that much, and she had to admit that that was her fault, though she detected a shift in things since the carnival and she found herself wondering exactly where he went, but not if he'd be back.

He'd given her his word, and though she'd been through enough shit to have a good reason to not trust any vampire no matter what, oddly enough...she had an inkling of trust in him. And she was afraid that the trickle would grow and one day break her in half.

* * *

**Nyx: And there you have it. Chapter 15. Talk people! You're far too quiet! **

**Puff: Can I eat your homework?**

**Nyx: Uh, no. What would I tell my teachers?**

**Puff: The dog did it? **

**Nyx: Well, hee hee hee hee, so clever. **

**Puff: Love you too! **


	16. Sanguis

**Nyx: Hooray for Thursdays! **

**Puff: Woot woot! Glee's coming back on tonight! **

**Nyx: My mom got a new car yesterday and she's banned Puff from riding in it since he made the Chrysler smell like pasta sauce and smoke. **

**Puff: It's not my fault your mom makes kick-ass lasagna! **

**Nyx: Anyways...you all know that if I owned Twilight I would not be here...hmm maybe I would but that'd be weird. Well, happy reading!**

* * *

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!_  
_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough._  
_So give them blood, blood, blood._  
_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

_-Blood, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Chapter 16. Sanguis

Bella's workplace was quiet, and he scanned the place using all of his senses to see if she was there. Her scent was old...very faint, and he wondered if she had come to work at all in the three days he'd been gone.

He was approached by a waitress, her blonde hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. "Can I help you with anything?" she was subtle, he had to give her that, but not subtle enough.

"I'm looking for Bella," he replied, her eyebrows went up, obviously not expecting that answer.

"Bella quit over a week and a half ago," she said then went from flirty to full-blown seductress, invading his personal space, "but I'm sure I can help you with whatever you need." he couldn't help his smirk, after all she had nothing on the enchantress he was currently infatuated with, "Sorry, I don't think your services will be required," he replied, "but thanks anyway." her confidence evidently shrank, he could feel it depleting rapidly, while her shock went up.

Obviously she was offended, but Jasper couldn't bring himself to give a flying fuck. He didn't have a ring on his finger and he had his old name back, officially. He didn't have the faintest inkling where Bella would have gone to get another job.

He supposed that he could ask Frown but it was broad daylight and he would be irritated if Jasper woke him up, besides, he had no idea how to get to Frown's house, and unlike Bella he didn't have the ability to teleport.

So he settled for going back to her apartment when it was the more likely time that she'd be home and probably in bed. _Mmm, Bella in bed_, his thoughts whispered. _Gaaahhhh, stoooooop,_ he whined.

_Why?_ his thoughts snickered back. _No more marriage, no more wife. Fuck as much as you want, eat what you want and say what you want._

_I'm pretty sure I'm saving my dick for one person,_ he retorted. _Oh great, _why _am I responding?_

_What makes you think she's gonna fuck you anytime soon?_ was the reply. _Move on, you pansy._

_Well then, fuck you too ya asshole,_ he said.

_I am you, dickwad, so you just called yourself an asshole._

_This is getting out of hand,_ he told himself.

He went home to unpack. Not that there was much to unpack, and took out the book that he had read on the way to Spain and on the way back. He had the entire book memorized now, and was pretty knowledgeable of the difference between a forest nymph and a water nymph.

Peter would never let him live it down if he knew that Jasper was a near-expert on Irish folklore, mainly the Fae and how they worked. _All hail the God of War, the leading expert on fairies!_ Peter would cackle, considering it payback for the whole Peter Pan incident. "Fuck my life," Jasper muttered.

_**x-x-x**_

Jasper's ears twitched hearing the screams of a woman several blocks down. "No!" she wailed, "Please don't!" his response was instantaneous and he was standing above the scene, looking down on it from atop the little liquor store.

The perpetrator had his victim pinned against the wall, his hand against her mouth to muffle her screams, though her sobs were audible. He was using his knife to saw away at her clothes, the smell of blood permeating the air.

Jasper was irked...and it wasn't just the rape scene, oh no, rape happened every day, it was an unavoidable fact...but the fact that victim looked somewhat like Bella. The woman was nowhere near as attractive, but she had the same brown hair, same pale skin, hell even the same eyes.

Anger, white hot in his chest, his fingers twitching with barely controlled fury.

He couldn't breathe...he _wanted_ to kill. He _ached_ for it. His vision turned red and black creeped into his peripherals...

When he was finished, he surveyed the scene before him. His victim lay in pieces with his throat completely ripped open, more blood spattered the walls than he got down his fuckin' throat. But that was okay, he felt a sort of rush from the kill.

A strength that had been absent for nearly forty years tingled in his limbs, and he still felt okay. His impromptu feed hadn't taken a large toll on his emotional well-being...other than the fact that he was on knife-point, teetering on the edge of reversion.

He stood there, fists clenched at his sides as he surveyed the scene that humans dreamed to replicate in only the most graphic horror movie. The girl behind him was still on the ground, her heart beating fast, her breathing shallow and still leaking fear, with only the faintest bit of gratitude. She barely twitched her pinkie-toe when he growled, "Don't. Move." she froze, her limbs stiffening.

Her attacker had been completely reduced to a pile of blood, flesh and powdered bone. His brains colored the dull walls and filthy ground, his skull had been completely crushed in Jasper's unmerciful grip, along with a great deal of his other bones.

The girl held back the bile that rose in her throat, nausea making her stomach turn violently. She tried to avert her eyes from the sight before her, but it was like watching a train wreck and she couldn't.

Swallowing down the vomit long enough to speak she said, "Are you going to kill me?" Jasper turned around, and she gasped at what she could see of his face.

She couldn't see much of it, in fact she couldn't see much of anything besides the image of the rapist turned into a pile of ground human beef burned into her retinas. _I think I'm gonna be sick,_ she thought.

"That depends," Jasper replied.

"On?" she said choking back her own vomit.

"Whether or not I feel like dessert," he said, and she could swear the bastard was smiling.

"That's not funny," she said shakily.

"Who's laughing?" he retorted, "Not me. And certainly not _him_." he nodded to the pile of meat and clothes on the ground. The girl finally turned and heaved, the sour smell adding further putridity to the smell of the now rotting corpse (though to call it a corpse would be an insult to perfectly intact bodies buried all over the world). Jasper picked up the girl, told her to close her eyes before running all the way to Bella's apartment. She opened the door, cocking her hip against the door jamb and raising an eyebrow at him. "Well well, Hale, what a..._delightful_ surprise," she drawled.

"I come bearing gift," he joked. The girl had fainted in his arms, the blood from his hands, rubbing off onto her clothes and skin. Bella stepped aside to let him in, indicating that he put the girl on the shitty couch. "What did you do?" she asked. There was no accusation in her voice oddly enough, it was pretty obvious he'd done something. There was blood on his clothes, his hands, his face, flesh in his teeth and underneath his nails and he had come to the door with a traumatized girl in his arms. He explained what happened, giving her the hardcore facts. Her face remained completely placid throughout the entire thing, no judgment or anything. "I fail to see why you brought her here Jasper," she said flatly.

"I know you're capable of things I don't even know of," he said, "I don't know the whole story but, I'm risking making myself look stupid by asking if you can tweak her memory." Bella took a moment to think, and there was silence in the apartment, nothing but the sound of two heartbeats, breathing and inappropriate thoughts filtering into Jasper's brain from his second head. "You have to understand what you are asking Jasper. By asking that I rearrange her perception of what happened you place her very sanity in my hands."

"I don't want to kill innocents," Jasper said, "not anymore. I've done that too many times to count and I refuse to go down that path again." he'd taken several steps back from the cliff now, his will to be better than he had been all those years ago winning out over the monster in him. Bella exhaled heavily, drawing his attention to her chest.

She jerked her head towards the bedroom. "Go. Shower," she said, "I'll take care of her." Jasper hesitated before walking into Bella's bedroom.

As he suspected there were no items of sentimental value, bare except for the alarm clock, books and some clothes lying around. He spotted one of the books he gave her for her birthday, lying on the bed. He found himself smiling before he mentally slapped himself and went into her bathroom. He stripped and climbed into her shower, and he felt that she should be in here with him letting him kiss her everywhere his lips could reach. His hands stroking those forbidden places and making her say his name. Begging and pleading and..._fuck_.

He washed himself as thoroughly as he could, she didn't use stuff that smelled too fruity or flowery so he wouldn't smell like a girl. But he didn't mind smelling like Bella. _You _sound_ like a girl right now,_ he told himself. He didn't feel like wearing his old clothes, otherwise taking a shower would have been pointless.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were black save for the bright red ring around his iris. Putting his ruined clothes and shoes into a pile in the crook of his arm and holding up the towel with the other, he walked into the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch, sipping on her tea. "Where's the girl?" he asked.

"I took her home," she replied, "she won't remember you, or the rapist. She won't remember much of anything actually."

"Well, at least I won't get in trouble," Jasper said.

"Killing her would have been the easy route," she replied, "but of course, you just couldn't take an innocent life." she adopted a Scarlett O'Hara accent, batting her eyelashes and placing her palm flat against her chest. Jasper rolled his eyes. "You're hilarious," he drawled. "You think you can conjure up a portal for me? As much as I know you love my body I can't walk around in a towel forever." she snorted.

"You wish Hale," she replied, "only in your daydreams."

"Whitlock," he corrected. She looked at him steadily.

"Whitlock," she repeated.

_**x-x-x**_

"There's a difference between stupidity and taking a risk B," Nimueh was saying, "not a big difference, but a difference nonetheless."

"It's a good thing I'm not stupid then," she snapped, drawing a sigh from her cousin's end. "I just need you to translate the symbols," Bella said, "that's all I ask." Nimueh took a shaky breath, and when she spoke next there was a ominous ring to her words, and hint of something that Bella thought she would never hear in her friend's voice.

"Bella," she said, "you realize that you've found something dangerous. I haven't seen anything like this except in the oldest of history books. The language you want me to translate is of the most ancient forms of Hellish text, like demon cuneiform," she explained.

"But what does it _mean?_" she burst in frustration, "I'm trying to get to the bottom of this so I can alert the people who need to be alerted and stop whatever is going to happen from happening!"

"Bella, it's a spell to raise a very powerful demon from Hell. Like one of the fallen archangels," Nimueh replied. Bella frowned.

"But that's not possible, they need _ley lines_ to do that. There are no ley lines in Seattle-"

"Oh yes there are. I looked up the coordinates using the address for the church...B, that church is sitting on top of one of the seven convergence points."

"Oh fuck me."

* * *

**Nyx: And so the plot thickens. Not much happens but Jasper's 'fall from grace'. He saves a girl from a rapist, reduces said rapist to a pile of incriminated meat and goes on his merry way. Any questions, comments, concerns?**

**Puff: Or just plain ol' applause?**

**Nyx: Anyways, next week will be lotsa fun. **

**Puff: Tune in next time to see what happens next on *cue catchy theme music* The Artificial Sun. **

**Nyx: The story of my life...**


	17. Pacificum

**Nyx: Anybody been to the movies recently?**

**Puff: I wanna go see The Hobbit again. You have that sexy ass poster on your wall that you won't let me steal. **

**Nyx: You'd just eat it and claim that you were doing it for religious purposes. **

**Puff: I want The Hobbit to be apart of me. Just like Lord of the Rings. **

**Nyx: Which is why I made out a restriction order in the name of my bookshelf. So, Twilight isn't mine. Obviously. If I did I'd probably be somewhere in Costa Rica, or even better Athens blowing the money I got out of selling the movie rights to my books. **

**Puff: Jealous much?**

**Nyx: Ha! No, if I'm jealous of anyone it's Peter Jackson. Dude's a genius. Moving on! **

* * *

_Let me inside_  
_Let me get close to you_  
_Change your mind_  
_I'll get lost_  
_If you want me to_  
_Somehow I found_  
_A way to get lost in you_

_-Lost In You, Three Days Grace_

* * *

Chapter 17. Pacificam

A sudden knock on the door snapped her out of her stupor, causing her to lose her focus. Her eyes opened slowly, already knowing who it was. She closed the book in her hands with a muffled snap, moving the furniture back into it's place with a snap of her fingers.

Jasper was standing on her front stoop, holding a foam cup and a brown paper bag in one hand, the other shoved into his pocket. He raised his eyes to meet hers, eyes the color of rubies. She took the hot drink and the bag offered to her. "What's this?" she asked, raising the cup to her lips.

"Something to make up for just showing up last night," he said. She looked confused.

"But...you always do that," she replied.

"With a human girl," he said.

"Ah," she nodded, "well, there is that."

"Wanna take a walk?" he asked her, "Unless you're-"

"It's fine," she said, reaching behind the door, her coat flying into her hand. "Hold this," she said shoving the drink and it's accompaniment into his hands as she shrugged into her coat, tossing her hair back.

She took back the drink and the bag containing the pastry. The door closed behind her of it's own volition, as it always did. Jasper was beginning to think that she was a witch with the number of things that she could do. "How was your trip?" she asked.

"Short," he said. His tone implied that he was glad that it didn't take very much time and she didn't want to take a gander at where he had gone and exactly what he had done. "I'm glad to be back," he added.

She nodded taking a sip of the Chai tea he had gotten for her. It was delightful and welcome to her hollow insides. Practicing magic all morning had left her sapped of most of her energy. Her stamina that she had built up with hard training had been strained.

She was very out of practice with her grimoire and had every intention of picking up the practice of magic again. They turned a corner and walked out onto the observation deck at Puget Sound. "What was so terrible about where you went that you feel glad to be back in this city?" she asked.

"Spain was lovely," Jasper said, "lots of history."

"And yet, it wasn't enough for the almighty Jasper Whitlock," she said obviously poking fun at him.

"I went to see Alice," he said. She made a small noise of understanding, taking another gulp of her tea.

"And how did that go?" she asked.

"We separated," he said, "officially."

"I'm surprised you came back wholly intact," Bella commented, eating half of the scone he had gotten for her in one big bite.

"I knew that she would see me coming," he said, "she never said anything about you and I was hoping she wouldn't." Bella finished off the pastry, flicking crumbs off her fingers and licking the remnants off her face.

Jasper kept his eyes straight ahead even though his peripherals almost tempted him to hone in on her little pink tongue swiping at the powdered sugar on her lip. "She just handed me the divorce papers. She said that it was never meant to last. She let me go."

"She just let you go?" Bella asked, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Jasper nodded.

"Wow...I'm starting to think she didn't love you at all Jasper," Bella said, his head swiveled to look at her. "What?" he asked.

"Jasper, as fake as she was I knew Alice, better than she thought," Bella looked at him, "she was manipulative, clever enough to hide it and childish. Much like that idiot you call 'brother'."

"He's no brother of mine," Jasper muttered, recalling the countless arguments he'd gotten into with Edward that on more than one occasion ended up with the boy missing limbs. Edward had been angry at himself for a long time, and putting Bella in danger had been the final straw.

Edward had gone off into the wild and starved himself. If it hadn't been for Alice, he never would have come home and Jasper wouldn't be standing here. "And she was very attached to what she deemed hers. You were one of those things, I could definitely tell. For her to let you go like that...she's up to something," Bella shook her head.

"Bella, I've been married to her for decades," Jasper said, "I know that Alice is manipulative, and clever as she may be to hide it, she wasn't clever enough to hide it from me. Childish? Understatement and yes she gets very attached to things but she was sincere. There was nothing else to her giving me the papers other than joy and sadness."

"Yeah that whole 'if you love something let it go' bullshit? It's not true," Bella snorted, "I doubt that's what she had in mind. The way I see it, she just wanted a lap dog and she got exactly what she wanted when she found you. A broken hearted, half out-of-his-mind lap dog."

Jasper felt a little offended but as always, there was a grain of truth in her utter cynicism. "She dressed you up, kept you fed, _petted_ you," Bella smirked at that, "you gotta tell me you see where I'm coming from."

Jasper only managed a nod and a cynical chuckle, "Wow, I guess I've never looked at it like that before."

"For her that was a good thing, otherwise, you probably would've dropped her like a hot rock," Bella said, "a _long_ time ago."

"Wish I'd been smarter back then," Jasper muttered, staring into the sound. For a moment he swore he saw a beautiful smiling face but he blinked and it had disappeared.

"We all wish that at some point in our lives," Bella said, staring across the water, "I wasted months of my time with Edward, months that I won't get back."

"Do you feel as if you wasted your time with me?" Jasper asked. She looked at him, her face softening a bit from the indifferent mask she always had.

"No," she said softly. He was the one to break the stare, surprisingly and turned his back on the Sound, leaning his elbows against the safety rail.

"It makes me wonder if Alice saw _all_ of this coming," he said.

"I don't think she could," Bella replied, shaking her head, "Reapers are protected from the eyes of outsiders, psychics more often than not are prevented from seeing us."

"But Alice met you, doesn't that count?"

"I never told her what I was, so no," Bella said.

"Is that why Edward could never read your mind?" Jasper asked.

"I'm still not entirely sure," she replied, "maybe it is a glitch, maybe it's some sort of extension that comes with being a Reaper to protect our society, there's a lot of what-ifs and I'm still waiting for the answers."

"I don't think we'll ever find all the answers," Jasper said, "hell, _I_ never did." she was quiet for awhile before making a silent decision. "Come with me," she said. He hesitated for a moment, momentarily wondering if she was going be leading him to another fight, and he had no interest in participating in another one.

He finally followed, figuring that the worst thing that could happen was getting eaten and Lord knows that wasn't something he ever wanted to experience. "Hurry up slowpoke," she said, while stepping gracefully through a portal.

Instead of doing the same, he ended up on the other end flat on his face, the pull from the vortex making him feel as if his stomach had been yanked up through his ears.

He got to his feet, shaking his head to clear it before taking in his surroundings. "Whoa," he said.

Books. Thousands upon thousands of books.

"Welcome to the Archives Jasper," Bella said, her lips quirked as she looked at his awed face. "Don't orgasm just yet, you haven't seen the best part," she teased, probably the lightest he'd ever heard her talk to him.

There were people running around, people in robes so red they were nearly black, carrying scrolls and books, one was pushing a cart full of ink pens. "Scribes," she told him, "they keep the place running. When a Reaper wants to settle down but not really settle down for retirement, this is one of the places they'll look for a job. The Scribes always need extra help," she told him, "but I haven't shown you the best part." she led him into another doorway.

He saw a man pass through a wall, looking completely human save for the part where he was wearing clothes from the early-twentieth century. "What-?" he began.

"Ghosts," Bella explained, "sometimes people get lost among the stacks. Some of them migrate here hearing that it's a place where one can dwell in peace, others just want to annoy the shit out of the Scribes." as if on cue, he heard someone squeal of indignation and a following cackle of delight.

Jasper just shook his head and followed Bella deep among the maze of shelves. Some had books, some had scrolls, some had both and there were some that just had dusty pieces of paper bound together with a binder clip.

Bella turned into a corner, reaching up on her tippy toes, her lips moving silently as her fingers danced across the spines searching for the book she wanted. "A-ha!" she announced, "here it is." she pulled down a large tome that looked heavy enough to crush her. She set the book down on a tiny desk, on top of puddles of melted candle wax and old paper.

She flipped through the book, muttering unintelligibly to herself before stopping on a page and stepping aside to let him look at it. In plain black and white was a photo of him in his military uniform. "Holy fuck," he said, touching the page as if to see if it was really there, "that's me."

"Mmhmm," Bella nodded. He stared at the page once more, catching his name in the caption 'Major Jasper Nathanial Louis Whitlock, taken in 1862' he turned around and scooped Bella into a firm hug.

She was stiff in his arms, obviously surprised. "Thank you," he whispered. She relaxed somewhat, patting him tentatively on the back. "Er...Jasper? Can you put me down now?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, taking a step out of her personal space.

"Go on, read, be merry," she said, "though I suggest staying in one place, the Archives is no place to get lost." she warned before disappearing into another stack. He read the biography written on his life events, the feeling completely bizarre as if it wasn't even himself he was reading about.

He'd had four siblings, three sisters and a brother. He swallowed hard as he read more, the reading getting difficult as it went into detail regarding life past his change.

_How the fuck do they know that?_ He silently exclaimed coming upon a particularly difficult battle written from the perspective of someone who had been there to see it. It was one of his earliest fights, when he was barely beginning his winning streak and asserted his strength as a fighter. He swallowed and found his eyes glued to the page, completely riveted. He went on, now reading at vampire speed.

He dug his nails into his thigh so he wouldn't rip the book apart before finally averting his eyes from the pages.

Bella found him on the floor, his back against the stacks, his knees pulled up to his chest just staring at his hands while he picked at his nails. Her eyes went to the book that was still open and figured that he had read something that he hadn't liked.

She closed the heavy tome before lifting it back into place with magic. In a move that would contradict all that she had strived to do in order to protect her heart she knelt in front of Jasper just watching his face carefully.

"Even after all these years, it's still too hard," he mumbled. Knowing she might regret it later she leaned forward and wrapped Jasper in a hug. It was bit awkward considering that his knees were still up to his chest but he soon relaxed his legs, parting them so that she was kneeling between them, her hand unconsciously stroking his neck.

His arms came up to return the hug, eyes drifting closed in delight and he found himself burying his face into her shoulder, inhaling her scent. "Jasper," she nudged him.

"Hmm?" he said lifting his head from it's niche between her shoulder and neck.

"You were purring," she said.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly, "I didn't even realize..."

"No, no, it's fine. I understand that it's instinctual," she said, "but we can't sit here forever. I have patrols and you have...whatever it is that you do in your spare time."

"Hmm...maybe I need to find a hobby," he muttered.

"Or a job," she suggested raising an eyebrow at him while she guided him out of the Archives. The shelves had changed order, and it kind of threw him for a loop. "Hey, wasn't that shelf-"

"I told you that people get lost in here," she said, "did you think I was kidding?"

"Well...kinda, but I didn't think that the shelves would _jump_," he said, red eyes wide with wonder.

"Oh watch-" she started, he'd already walked through the ghost, "out.". The ghost he'd walked through started shrieking, and wailing before taking off and running through several shelves. "Does that always happen?" he asked.

"Only with her," Bella replied, nodding in the direction the ghost had left. "She's a banshee though."

"And she does that all the time?" he asked.

"Yep," she said, "Come on. The Atrium is this way." The awe of the books had worn off and now Jasper could fully appreciate the beauty of the entrance to the Reaper Archives. A huge glass dome that arched overhead letting in tons upon tons of sunlight. "Why am I not sparkling?" he asked. She snickered at the question, "Do you miss it?" she asked.

"No, I'm just wondering," he said.

"The glass is bewitched, so that vampires can come and go without turning into a pile of ashes in the middle of the floor." she opened another portal, and this time he managed to stay on his feet. He brushed himself off, dust coming off his jacket in little gray puffs. "Any plans for Thanksgiving?" he asked her.

"Just dinner with my dad," she said, "nothing too special. You gonna hunt a turkey or something?"

"Ha!" he barked, "Peter asked me the same question earlier. Emmett tried turkey once, then he chewed on some tree bark to get the taste out of his mouth."

"That bad?"

"Awful."

"Makes you happier with your choice doesn't it?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna lie and say it doesn't," he replied.

"Well...whatever makes you happy," she said.

* * *

**Nyx: Say it with me folks: Awwwww. Looks like Bella's starting to thaw out, eh? Pennies for your thoughts?**

**Puff: I wonder who came up with that saying. **

**Nyx: Probably Benjamin Franklin.**

**Puff: Man that guy was fat. Smart, hypocritical and _fat_. **

**Nyx: You should stop following me to school, otherwise you're gonna end up cynical and misanthropic like me. So...review?**

**Puff: Pretty please with bacon on top?**


	18. Hospes

**Nyx: Greetings! **

**Puff: I have to pee...**

**Nyx: Sorry for the late update, I got a little caught up in my homework last night, no joke and completely forgot about it. My bad. **

**Puff: Gawd I'm starving!**

**Nyx: You shouldn't be. All the beef in the house is gone thanks to you. Now...don't own, blah blah blah. Whatever. **

* * *

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_-Secrets, OneRepublic_

* * *

Chapter 18. Hospes

"My father wants me to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner," she said.

"Er...what?" he replied.

"Forks. My house. Thanksgiving dinner. Easy enough for you to understand big boy? Or is that one too many syllables?" she asked. Christ, even over the phone she sounded sexy...even with her condescending tone.

"But...but I don't eat," Jasper said.

"We'll figure something out," she replied, he could imagine her rolling her eyes right now. "Put on your big boy panties and meet me at nine." she hung up and Jasper just sat there staring at the phone for Lord knows how long.

And hearing her over the phone hadn't helped his _problem_.

At all.

Jasper's balls were so blue there wasn't even a word for how hard he was. His downstairs neighbor was a kinky little shit and his sensitive ears fueled his vivid imagination, giving him possibly the best damn daydream he'd had in a long time.

The only bad part was he had a boner and no way to get rid of it. He couldn't take a cold shower because he couldn't feel cold, a hot shower would get him even hotter and jacking off only made him raring to go just seconds afterwards.

And now he had to go meet her dad, who would probably shoot him if he knew the type of thoughts he was having about his daughter. That brought up another point: Bella had told Charlie about him. The thought of meeting her father caused an internal war; on one hand, she was opening up, on the other she had never told him about Charlie.

He would officially meet the Forks Chief of Police...in person. Jesus fuck.

**_x-x-x_**

"It's a bit...bigger than I remember," he said looking up the drive at Bella's house.

The Reaper at his side snickered, "That's what she said."

"Are you sure that I shouldn't wear contacts?" Jasper asked, the minute that Bella had told him to take the things out he felt like it was a bad idea.

"I'm sure you'll survive without them," Bella said, "now, it's rude to keep people waiting." the man who opened the door barely looked older than the girl standing next to him. Granted, he'd never really seen the Chief up close, but he was certain that he had been a middle-aged man with a porn-stache.

Swallowing his shock he extended his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Chief," he said.

Charlie took his hand and looked him up and down, "The same to you Jasper." granted, Jasper had never met Charlie in the flesh, but he had always gotten the impression that Charlie was a middle-aged man with a mustache and a bit of a beer gut.

This man looked the same age as his daughter, and if he hadn't been able to see the resemblance he would have accused Bella of playing games. "Come inside," Charlie said, "the game is on." Bella detoured for the kitchen while Jasper followed Charlie into the living room.

"I take it you've recently acquainted yourself with my daughter," Charlie said, after Jasper declined a beer.

"Yes,sir," Jasper replied. Charlie fixed him with a stern look.

"Listen here, boy. You hurt my daughter and I can assure you, nothing will save you." the Chief's eyes flashed violet with power, "On that note, I'm looking forward to dinner tonight," Charlie said with mild cheerfulness.

Jasper was reeling from the Police Chief's warning who was definitely more than he seemed and it sent chills down his spine.

Nothing was scarier than an angry overprotective parent...well other than facing down a fully grown Evrat demon. He and Charlie sat on the couch for a while, Jasper's focus straying to the woman banging around in the kitchen, yelling at the television and overall acting like men.

Jasper finally got a little restless, "I think I'll...er...see what Bella's up to," he mumbled, standing up and escaping into the kitchen, and was immediately enveloped in the smell of mundane food. Jasper wrinkled his nose at the smell but decided that it was worth enduring it than sitting awkwardly next to her father for the next two hours. "Need any help?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied, "I got it all under control." seeing her in the kitchen reminded him of the Bella they supposedly used to know, the sweet, gentile Bella who never said a curse word in her life and blushed at the word 'penis'. She suddenly stopped and fixed him with an unreadable look. "Is there a particular reason why you're in here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," Jasper said, "thought you might be lonely in here." she raised an eyebrow at him and fixed him with an insincere toothless smile.

"Well, thanks but no thanks," she said, "but it's nice to know you're concerned." she went back to chopping celery.

"What the hell is this?" he picked up a container emitting a foul smell, then he read the package. "I don't quite remember chicken broth smelling this bad in my day."

"Well, in your day it probably wasn't filled with chemicals and growth hormones," Bella said, shooting a glance at the timer while she started skinning potatoes. "Here, I'll get that," he said taking the peeler and the potato from her hands. "It's the least I can do."

"No, the least you can do is sit in the living room and let me handle the cooking," she said.

"I want to help," he replied, "besides, this is much more productive than lazing around with your dad waiting around for a dinner I won't even eat."

"Whatever," she said surrendering the pile of potatoes, "you might as well peel the carrots too." he gave her a salute with the potato peeler.

"Aye aye!" he said. She just rolled her eyes and reached for the rolling pin. For the next hour they worked in tandem in the kitchen and Jasper couldn't help but keep glancing at her.

Her lips were slightly pursed in concentration as she rolled out the pie crust, peeled, chopped and seasoned the apples. Jasper worked at human speed, not wanting Charlie to walk in and see a rapidly growing pile of skinned potatoes.

Bella had taken out the turkey while waiting for the oven to preheat, and Jasper looked at it curiously. "How does one prepare a turkey?" he mused, thinking out loud. Bella got a mischievous glint in her eye and Jasper should have been smart and made himself scarce, but instead he stuck around and in return he ended up with his hand up the raw turkey's ass.

"I am _never_, helping you make Thanksgiving dinner again," he vowed, flicking the last bit of innards off his nail, making a little choking noise in his throat in disgust as Bella began to butter the turkey.

"Oh poor Jasper," Bella sighed dramatically, obviously about to rib him for his diva moment. "How will he ever overcome such trauma?" she placed the back of her hand against her forehead, closing her eyes and letting loose an exaggerated sigh.

"Ha ha," he grumbled, beginning to chop up the potatoes. "Your father is very protective of you," Jasper commented.

"He always has been," Bella said, "even more so when I moved here. At the time it seemed a little ridiculous to me."

"To me it's not," Jasper snorted, "if I had a daughter that looked like you, I wouldn't even let her out of the house."

"I appreciate the sentiment Jasper, but flattery will get you nowhere," Bella snorted.

"Not even a kiss?" Jasper mock pouted. Her lips twitched attempting to conceal her smile.

"Not even that," she said, seasoning the turkey before covering it in tin foil and shoving it in the oven. Jasper couldn't help glancing at her ass, complemented by the jeans she was wearing.

_Whatever makes you happy..._looking at her certainly made him happy, hell just being in the same room as her made him happy. He swallowed hard, trying to refocus on cutting up the potatoes.

He could still see her perfectly in his peripherals, setting the pie on the cooling rack and pulling out a head of lettuce. While she was making the salad, his ears picked up her lowly singing to herself.

It sounded like a lullaby and it struck a deep chord in him, but he couldn't place the words or the title, or even how he heard it. Jasper put it on the backburner and helped Bella finish dinner and set up the table. "Smells good," Charlie complemented, "I bet it tastes even better."

"Jasper, there's something else for you in the fridge, you can heat it up if you want," Bella told him. Turns out there was a raw steak in the fridge, along with several blood bags that had been taken from the nearby hospital. Jasper just settled for a reheated bag.

Pouring some into a glass, he carried it back to the table and took a seat. After he sat down, Bella and her father began to fill their plates. Jasper took a sip of the reheated blood smacking his lips and little and secretly wondering why Charlie either wasn't noticing and commenting or didn't care that a supposedly human man was sitting at his table drinking blood.

He wondered if Charlie was either a Reaper or he and his daughter had no secrets between them. It put him a bit at ease to know that his secret wasn't that much of an issue in this house, that much he could be certain of. Then Jasper felt a presence behind him but he had to overwhelming urge to _not_ turn around. "Er...what's behind me?" he asked.

"A bogeyman," Bella replied, not looking up from her turkey. _Of course, if leprechauns exist, bogeymen exist too,_ he thought internally rolling his eyes.

"Why is he behind me?" he went on.

"Well, I gots to be behind _somethin'_, don't I?" replied the creature behind him with a thick Cockney accent sounding a bit irritated but also apologetic. "You gots ta forgive me, guvnor. I don't usually bother the guests but, I'm a little 'ungry."

"There's a plate in the kitchen for you Dex," Charlie said, spearing a potato and putting it in his mouth. The presence behind Jasper dissipated and the kitchen door swung back and forth on it's hinges. "You mean...you heard that?" the vampire asked Bella's father, a bit confused as to exactly what was going on in the Swan household.

"Of course," Bella and her father snorted in tandem.

"Are you a Reaper too?" Jasper asked him.

"Hardly," the Charlie snorted, "I'm surprised my daughter hasn't indulged you in exactly what we are."

"Er...well, we've been taking it slow in the whole trust department," Jasper said awkwardly. Bella shot him a look while stabbing her fork into a bit of potato before looking back at her plate. Charlie's eyes briefly flashed violet, before exchanging a look with his daughter.

"How much do you know about magic Jasper?" Charlie asked him.

"Not much," Jasper said honestly.

"And you're fully aware that there are beings in this world with magical abilities?" he asked.

"Bella did mention witches at one point," Jasper said.

"Well, we are not witches," Charlie said, "we're Warlocks. Much more powerful, though Bella might be called a sorceress since she's half enchantress."

"Huh," Jasper said, "why am I not surprised?"

"You've seen me perform magic before Jasper," Bella said, "my door responds to my presence, my ability to open portals."

"Wait...I thought that was a characteristic of every Reaper," Jasper said. Bella shook her head.

"Most Reapers use Shadow Travel, but its taxing and inaccurate. It takes years to perfect," Bella explained, she looked at the glass on in front of him. "If you don't drink that, the ghoul in the basement will."

"You have a ghoul in your basement?" Jasper asked, of course he'd read up on the creatures, apparently a cross between a human, a grizzly bear and a troll, and very ill-tempered.

"He's very peaceful," Bella defended.

"Only makes noise when he thinks it gets too quiet around here," Charlie added, chewing on a carrot, "and when he's hungry."

"He drinks blood?"

"Chicken blood, mostly," Charlie shrugged.

"O-kay," Jasper said slowly. _Without a doubt the strangest Thanksgiving he'd _ever_ had._

* * *

**Nyx: A filler at best. But I do what I can. **

**Puff: Why didn't your mom bring me a burger?**

**Nyx: May I remind you that you ate all of the hamburger meat in the house? **

**Puff: I was hungry. What was I supposed to eat? The neighbor's dog? **

**Nyx: Anyway...talk to me. Tell me what's up. Things can only get more intense from here. **


	19. Languidulus

**Nyx: Well...it is February fourteenth. **

**Puff: Yep. **

**Nyx: Most commonly known as the day of love. **

**Puff: Yep.**

**Nyx: But, we all know deep deep down inside that the fourteenth is a regular day which has been blown far out of proportion by those fat, money-hungry CEOs who sit on their fat lards all day and cackle while shelling out the cash they've made on the utter stupidity of what is known as the human race. **

**Puff: Wait...huh-? I never understand you when you go off into a rant. There's so much sarcasm I can't even tell if you're being utterly ridiculous, completely serious or both...STOP PRESSURING ME!**

**Nyx: Puff...you're going into sugar shock. Go lay down. So, I hereby disclaim the ridiculous franchise known as Twilight but stake my claim on the alternative universe it was placed it seeing as it spawned from the dark cavern that is my tortured, supremely sarcastic and slightly drunk/ADHD noggin. Enjoy!**

* * *

_But you really need to listen to me_  
_Because I'm telling you the truth_  
_I mean this, I'm okay!_  
_(Trust Me)_

_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_Well, I'm not okay_  
_I'm not o-fucking-kay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_(Okay)_

_- I'm Not Okay (I Promise), My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Chapter 19. Languidulus

She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, not wanting to jab herself with her greasy fingers. Bella found working on cars therapeutic, since they were less likely to call you names and judge your past mistakes.

And Bella had made a lot of mistakes in her life, one of them being Edward Cullen. She didn't like to dwell on him as thoughts of him made her indescribably angry. She tried to focus on different things, like what her hands were doing but since her hands knew very well what to do her thoughts immediately wandered to the subject of one Jasper Whitlock.

What did she think of Jasper?

He was...something else.

And of course she meant that figuratively.

She had done her best to keep him at arms length, and surprisingly enough he gave her space. He wasn't too pushy, but pushy enough to make him more than a blip on her radar.

Charlie liked him, that much was obvious but he was not yet to give his absolute and full approval until Jasper actually proved himself worthy of her. She thought her father was being completely ridiculous and overprotective and he had become even more so after she moved to Forks.

Her hands began to work with renewed vigor, mentally construing plans to get out of Seattle for a couple of days. There were people she hadn't seen in a while and a visit was long overdue, but she couldn't help wondering what Jasper would think about that.

Would he want to come with her? Probably, but not if she told him that it was intensely personal. She wasn't sure she could trust him with the sole reason why she had moved to Washington, why she had fallen prey so easily to the affections of the Cullens, as detached as they were.

All of them had had the audacity to call her family and then leave her behind like an unwanted pet. She had been the family dog and too lost in her own grief to take off the wool she'd put over her own eyes. Hands formed manacles on her wrist and she came out of the recesses of her thoughts to find Milo had been calling her name, attempting to calm her down.

Power tools, wrenches, bolts, tires were levitating in midair. "Bella...relax," he told her. She exhaled heavily, multiple clangs echoing around the shop. She looked down at the engine she had been working on, "I...should get started on that bike," she said, pulling her hands out of Milo's grip. He continued to watch her with worried eyes before heading back into his office.

She cracked her neck and set to work on the machine in front of her. She whistled at the damage, seeing the badly corroded pipes and the wires that had melted into a big tangle of copper and plastic. She set to work, consciously keeping her thoughts in check while she untangled the mess that the owner had created. After years upon years of squashing her feelings, it wasn't that hard to keep her anger from getting the best of her.

Jasper was the complete opposite, with his being an empath and all. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, but he was far more emotional than Bella had been since she had hit puberty. Her life had been a hard one...maybe as hard as Jasper's. It was getting harder to sleep and harder to stay awake. She swallowed hard and checked the clock.

Milo was closing the garage doors as the sun hung low in the sky. She wiped her hands off, went into the office to scoop up her bag and shrug into her coat before she waved goodbye and set off for home. About three blocks from her apartment she had to stop and shake off the sudden dizziness that made her thoughts slur together.

The world looked suspiciously bright, and black danced along the edges of her vision. She shook her head furiously, squeezing her eyes shut and when she opened them the world was back to normal. Fatigue hit her as soon as she got into the door, resting her head on the wall to steady herself. Her hands clutched the edge of the door jamb, trying to breathe her way through it until she was able to feel steady enough to walk.

Her reflection looked tired, her eyes were completely bloodshot, and the heavy shadows underneath her eyes were just the icing on the cake.

She just stood under the spray of the shower, not bothering to reach for the soap or to wash her hair. When she finally managed to crawl into bed, she sank, boneless into her second-rate mattress. Her hand crept under her pillow, feeling the familiar handle of her dagger, and drawing a little comfort from the smooth leather grip.

She stared out of her small bedroom window for a while, and when gravity began to yank on her eyelids she was helpless to the call of sleep.

The next morning she found her father in the kitchen, dressed casually in a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt that read _Trust me, I'm a Warlock._ "You look like hell," he said in greeting.

"Good morning to you too," she muttered, feebly reaching for the milk.

"Bella...I know it's nearly that time of year again," Charlie said, "and you know that I'm always there for you when you need me."

"I'll get through it," she sighed, "just like every year."

"They're getting worse," Charlie said, "last year was proof enough."

"I don't wanna talk about it," she mumbled.

"That seems to be the problem," Charlie said, "not talking about it...keeping it bottled up, it's not healthy."

"Healthy," she snorted, "gods, what the fuck does that mean anymore?"

"Bella...you can't go on like this," her father was struggling to retain his calm. He had prayed to whatever gods that would listen that his daughter would finally get better, and he had shed many tears in worry for her very life.

They had never talked about what happened eight years ago exactly three days before her birthday, and the toll it had taken on Bella's emotional health. "You're not sleeping," Charlie stated, "you need-"

"I've tried human medication, it doesn't work," she said tightly.

"Your nightmares are rooted in supernatural causes, it only makes sense that you should take supernatural measures to help yourself," Charlie replied.

"No," Bella said staunchly. Charlie pulled the vial out anyway and set it in the middle of the table and his daughter eyed it like it was going to cause her downfall.

"It would help," Charlie said.

"You know how addicting the sleeping potions are," she replied, "and I refuse to become an addict like...like..." the words got caught in her throat.

"I don't know what else to do," her father cried, "gods, Bella. I'm running out of options! I _don't know_ what else to _do!_"

"Leave," she said, "you could leave."

"That's a terrible suggestion," Charlie said, "and a low fucking blow."

"What else do you want me to say?" Bella asked.

"How should I know?" Charlie said obviously incensed before he finally slumped in resignation, he closed his eyes, looking centuries older than he appeared. "Bella...I won't force you," he finally said after a long moment's silence.

He stood up from the table and walked around it to place a small kiss on his daughter's head before exiting the apartment. Her vision blurred with tears but they never escaped, instead she sucked them back and her eyes flicked to the vial on the table.

Her fingers twitched to take it...knowing that it would give her a night's peace...maybe more if he had brewed it strong enough and knowing Charlie, he had.

Instead she read the books Jasper had given her for her birthday, finding but a little amusement in the fictional world so much like the one she lived in. Not-quite humans that hunted demon-kind.

She set the book down and ordered Thai food from the takeout place down the road and brewed herself some tea once she got her food. She set her spicy noodles aside to finish her chapter then taking up her chopsticks again to finish her dinner.

For a while she paced the length of her apartment, all the while her fingers idly playing with a loop of string.

_Cat's Cradle...Witch's Broom...Apache Door...King Fish...Big Star..._she sighed.

Milo hadn't argued when she'd asked for a few days off. Actually he'd readily agreed, telling her to get some much needed rest and to come back when she looked less like a walking corpse.

She had almost laughed at that comment, since she was friends with several 'walking corpses'. Granted they talked as well and drank blood to survive but since neither of them had a heartbeat, by human definition they were dead.

She put a hand to her throat as she swallowed, grimacing at the swollen feeling in her larynx. The tea didn't seem to help so she ignored it, continuing to read the books that Jasper had given her.

And by the time she finished the second novel, her body had decided to ignore the will of her brain and take the damn potion. The potion tasted like warm milk with a hint of lavender and oregano.

It went down smooth, like honey and she nearly immediately felt the effects.

She felt like she did when she was five and would get tired...the sort of happy-sleepy feeling. She crawled into bed, an involuntary sigh leaving her as she sank into sleep, this time without any dreams at all.

* * *

**Nyx: Super short chapter this week. It's Valentine's Day, forgive me if I've fallen behind in my utter hate for the cursed holiday. **

**Puff: You're too young to be bitter...**

**Nyx: I can be as bitter as I want dammit! Besides...I made cupcakes.**

**Puff: Dark chocolate cupcakes with black frosting and black sprinkles. These are like, fricken emo cupcakes. **

**Nyx: Anyway...review?**


	20. Praefringo

**Nyx: 'Tis that time of the week! **

**Puff: Indeed!**

**Nyx: So, I have to admit this chapter will surprise you but I ask that you bear with me seeing as I don't have a Beta, therefore I don't have a second opinion on how shit actually works, especially 'cause I'm a cynical little shit and I'm not a very good believer in romance. I just tend to take examples from other people's relationships and what I've read. And with that being said, I disclaim Twilight. All OCs are mine unless I say otherwise and of course, music belongs to their respective owners. **

**Puff: And I'm grateful for cupcakes. Whoever invented these tasty buggers deserves a pat on the back. Yum. **

* * *

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I... _  
_. . . _  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_-Fix You, Coldplay_

* * *

Chapter 20. Praefringo

As soon as Jasper got out of the shower he heard a knock on the door. Wrapping a towel around his middle he headed to the front door, surprised to find Charles Swan on his doorstep.

The man looked tired, ancient almost.

"May I come in?" he asked. Jasper stepped aside and Charlie gladly entered, looking around his penthouse apartment. "This building was supposed to be for luxury condominiums," Charlie said, "but I guess what they did with it was better."

"Um, Chief?" Jasper said awkwardly, "Why are you-?"

"I'd advise you get dressed first, then we'll have a little chat," Charlie said. Jasper felt better about talking to the Warlock when he was fully dressed; now that Bella's father had seen him half-naked he wanted to believe that maybe Charlie would feel better about him possibly starting a relationship with his daughter but he knew there was no such luck.

As soon as Jasper left his bedroom, Charlie got down to business, absolutely no beating around the bush. "Jasper...I believe you may be the only one who can help my daughter," he said. Jasper just stared at him...even his almighty superpowered vampire brain going on overload with that statement.

"Wha...?" was the only half-coherent thing he could say after several moments of pause.

"She needs help," Charlie said, "but she won't accept any. And I'll be honest, you're the only outsider she has let in in a long time."

"But...I...she..." Jasper was at a loss; how the hell was he to explain that getting Bella to talk to him about her feelings was like trying to dislodge vampire teeth? "I don't understand what you're asking me to do. You and I both know that Bella is stubborn," Jasper said. Charlie chuckled.

"Oh I know, she gets it from both me and her mother, though her mother's stubbornness was more out of pride than anything else," Charlie sounded a little sad then met Jasper's stare head-on.

"Today is very significant Jasper," Charlie said solemnly, "Today...my daughter will need you."

"Why is today significant?" Jasper asked, it was only the third of December, but if Bella was in trouble than he would help. He felt a light tug in his chest.

Charlie averted his eyes, "That is something Bella will have to tell you on her own time."

"Look...I'll help in any way that I can but...I don't think Bella's going to make it a walk in the park," Jasper said.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him. "That has never stopped you before."

The vibes coming from Bella's house were incredibly dark and very sinister. He felt chills travel down his spine, and he almost wanted to leave. But that tug in his chest wouldn't go for it, and he ended up knocking on her door instead.

Her door opened at his touch, revealing her dark apartment. All the lights were off and it seemed that nobody was there, he couldn't hear her heartbeat, but he could hear all of the other tenants. The door shut behind him with an ominous click, while he scanned the apartment.

A light whistling from the tea kettle on the stove caught his attention, and he went to turn the stove off to find that it wasn't even on. Her mug sat on the counter, a tea bag already set inside of it but the mug was untouched...like it had been left there.

He could smell Bella, her scent was fresh, not more than an hour old so he was sure she was here but he couldn't hear her heartbeat. He saw one of the books he had given her for her birthday lying open on the little coffee table, but the pages were turning by themselves.

He stood there watching the book read itself, and when it reached the last page the book closed, flipped over to the front cover and started all over again.

Now that he knew Bella was a Warlock it wasn't as strange to him, but he knew that Bella didn't let her magic run rampant and it left him with a feeling in the pit of his gut that something was very _very wrong._

He swallowed hard, dread filling his cold dead insides with molten hot lead and looked towards the bedroom door which was shut tight. A fist closed over his heart and pulled so hard it physically began to hurt and what he found will forever haunt him.

Bella's eyes were completely black, he couldn't even see the whites of her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, her nails obviously digging into her skin but he couldn't smell the blood...he couldn't smell her at all in fact.

He couldn't even hear her heartbeat or smell the sweat coming off of her skin. Her bed was a mess, the sheets were tangled, ruts in the mattress where her nails had dug in.

"Bella..." he whispered. Her head whipped towards him so fast it was a wonder she didn't snap her own neck. Her lips pulled back over her teeth in a snarl, slowly coming to a stand.

"Bella," Jasper repeated. The snarl disappeared, her head tilted to the side and her hand slowly reached for him, before Jasper's hand could twitch, her fingers flexed and he was flying backwards but he stopped before he reached the opposite wall, floating in space.

A part of him was annoyed but the rest of him was saying a very concerned 'What in the flying fuck is going on?'. Bella looked like she was possessed and he had no idea how to help her.

His eyes shot to the coffee table where the book he had given her continued to read itself, its pages flipping in an ever going pattern and he could hear the whistling of the tea kettle.

_Now how the hell do I get down? he asked himself. He was only floating a few inches off the ground, but it was peculiar and he had no idea how to move. Bella came out of the bedroom and made for the front door, something telling Jasper that her leaving the apartment was a very bad idea._

"Bella!" he said. She stopped and turned to look at him and his feet touched the carpet. For a moment they stood there watching each other before she tried to leave again.

He used his speed, catching her around the middle and pulling her back against him causing her to struggle, he kicked the door shut with his foot simultaneously catching her fists to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Bella," he said, "Bella you have to listen to me." she fought against him harder, a low rolling growl emitting from her chest...but it was unnatural like it wasn't coming from _her_ per se but...something else.

Jasper had heard Bella talk about demons but she had never explained possession to him or whether or not demons _could_ possess mortals. He had automatically assumed that they could, and in his efforts to get more familiar with mythology he had done some research, now remembering there had been demons in every religion and culture you could think of.

But he was clueless on how to perform an exorcism if she was indeed possessed. He tried influencing her emotions again, sending first calm, then anger, he tried sadness, confusion, anxiety...then he tried love.

None of them seemed to take any effect on her, whatever it was that had shielded her from Edward was shielding her from him too. He turned her around, attempted to get her to make eye contact with him, looking directly into the inky black.

"Bella..." he said, he shook her a little, "Bella!" he repeated, much louder this time. His grip on her tightened and if he wasn't careful he would bruise her. He concentrated on getting through the thick skin that she had, sending her all that he had felt since their unexpected reunion.

She stiffened in his arms, the black gradually constricting until all that was left was Bella's red eyes, she blinked and her eyes were brown again.

It was like taking the TV off mute, he could suddenly hear her heartbeat, smell her...and _feel her. And...for the first time ever, Jasper saw Bella cry. She shattered like spun glass in his hands, going completely limp._

He gathered her to him, holding her while she cried. He didn't like the fact that was upset but he felt a sense of relief that she would let him in. This was a huge step in their friendship, though Jasper was pretty sure he wanted to be more than friends.

He had for a while now, but he was too afraid of scaring Bella away and there were too many issues that had to be talked out. The Cullens was definitely one of them, after all what they had done – what he was done – was inexcusable. For all she knew, their affection had been nothing but a farce.

But then again, she had lied to them too. Albeit, she was under a vow of silence, to protect the society she lived in, but it didn't put her in the right. And after what he had just witnessed, Jasper wanted answers.

He wanted to know why this happened apparently every year on the third of December, exactly what it was that caused it and why he of all people had managed to bring her out of it...not to mention what Charlie would say.

Needless to say, to get Bella to answer all of these questions would take some time and he found it a little unfair since she knew everything about him but there were still things about her that he didn't know. Granted, there were things about him she probably didn't know. But he would hold off on giving her the third degree until she was ready to answer all of his questions.

She was fragile, unbelievably fragile. Of course, that word had been applied to her before but in the physical sense. Now he thought he'd never have to use it again to describe her, but this time mentally. Her whimpers and tremors died out until she was completely asleep, her breaths even against his collarbone, her forehead resting against his neck. He wished he could cry for her, he wished that he could shed the weight of his sadness in tears.

But that was not a luxury afforded to vampires. Crying was a very human luxury, and becoming human enough to cry was unheard of in their world. Though now Jasper wasn't sure which world he lived in anymore.

He craned his neck to look down at her face, only slightly scrunched up and still damp from her tears. And yet it didn't detract a damn fucking bit from her beauty. Her lips were slightly pursed, her eyelashes dusting her cheekbones...he exhaled and stroked along her cheekbone with a tentative finger.

Looking around the dark apartment that looked like it had been through a bit of a ringer, he decided she would stay with him for the rest of the day. No doubt she would stir up a fuss, but he didn't want to leave her alone.

He carried her bridal style out of her apartment and maneuvered her into the passenger seat of his car. The lobby was empty save for a woman with her annoying dog, the zoned out security guard and the doorman.

Jasper put on a fondly amused face for the sleeping woman in his arms, "Long outing," he said conspiratorially oozing trust and sincerity to the doorman who winked in reply. He lay Bella down in his bed, unsure for a brief moment of whether or not his new mattress would be comfortable enough for her. She shifted when he set her down, the little frown on his face becoming more pronounced.

Her hand brushing along his forearm for a moment, a little sigh escaping her lips that went straight to his groin. _Fuck! This isn't the time for that right now! _he chastised himself. He pulled the comforter over her so that she wouldn't get cold and went into the living room, leaving the door only half shut behind him.

He turned on the TV and immersed himself in a crime show, amusing himself with trying to figure out who the killer was so he wouldn't think about the lovely enchantress in his bed in the other room.

_She's in your bed, _his mind taunted,_She's in your bed. _He considered calling Peter but looking at the time and knowing how sexual the man and his wife were, he decided against it.

That, and what he had witnessed earlier left him feeling a little sick.

He wanted answers but he was a patient man. At least...he tried to be.

* * *

**Nyx: Oh, believe me Jasper, we all know how hard you've been trying. Don't we? **

**Puff: *through a mouthful of cupcake* Yesh! **

**Nyx: Eurgh, it's called swallowing Puff. So...thoughts? Come on, talk to me people! Reviews give me more confidence, and confidence equals-**

**Puff: CUPCAKES!**

**Nyx: Er...no Puff. Confidence means lemons. **

**Puff: Pfft, well they don't taste very good. They're sour and- Oohhh, you mean _those_ lemons. **

**Nyx: *facepalm* **


	21. Tangere

**Nyx: So...wazzup?**

**Puff: I'm leaning more towards Sex On Fire by Kings of Leon.**

**Nyx: I've been feeling a little sick. Woke up this morning and I was like: "Ewwwwwwwwww" but I went to school anyway.**

**Puff: You should get a tattoo of me...on your ass.**

**Nyx: You've have to pay me a million bucks first and convince mom.**

**Puff: Damn...**

**Nyx: And thus I disclaim Twilight! Read on.**

* * *

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_  
_I could just taste it, taste it_  
_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight_  
_Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_  
_You, your sex is on fire_  
_And you, your sex is on fire_  
_Consumed with what's to transpire_

_-Sex on Fire, Kings of Leon_

* * *

Chapter 21. Tangere

She woke with a start, her head tossing frantically once she realized immediately that she was not in her own bedroom and relaxed a little more when she observed that the bedroom she was in was Jasper's.

Then confusion took over as she attempted to remember what had happened to land her here, hoping to gods that she hadn't gotten outside of her apartment again...and when she did remember, her breath caught.

First mortification and panic, than anger.

Though who was angry at...she wasn't sure. She knew that Jasper hadn't happened upon her by coincidence, they'd had an outing a little over three days prior and she preferred to put a safe distance between their meetings that had been slowly shrinking with time and he was well aware that she needed her space especially with her schedule. So there was only one conclusion: Charlie.

She attempted to keep her anger at a minimum, but she knew that it would overwhelm her later if she continued to suppress it. Anger had been the only thing she'd been able to work with for the past eight years and she intended to keep it that way.

Her anger was the only thing that had kept her standing, that and the little family she had left.

She observed herself, seeing that she was only missing shoes she burst out of Jasper's room with full intent of going back home. Jasper was already standing three feet from the door with his arms folded and he watched her walk across the apartment before flitting to her side. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," she snapped, "where else?"

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded. She turned on him.

"I'm not in the mood Jasper," she hissed, her eyes flashing red.

Now Jasper was growing irritated. He wanted answers dammit and he'd put up with a lot of shit just for her. Sure she had rebuffed him time and time again, telling him that his efforts were wasted but he had refused to give in and he was absolutely not going to give in now.

"Dammit, what is wrong?" he asked, struggling to get his emotions under control.

"I asked you to stay away for a reason," she said, "I told you to keep your distance dammit! And you chose to ignore my wishes!"

"Does it help my case if I say I was worried about you?" he asked. The lights flickered on and off, he could hear his neighbors musings and various 'What the hell?'s. She closed her eyes obviously trying to get a grip on herself. "No," she finally said, sounding stoic, opening her eyes again, "I don't give a damn if you were on the brink of insanity with worry, you should have stayed away," she stressed.

"Your father told me that you would need me," he retorted, "I took his advice."

"Your grave is getting deeper Jasper," she growled, "and your excuses are falling on deaf ears."

"I don't understand why you are penalizing me," he nearly shouted back, "I kept you from getting hurt, I snapped you out of it."

"That isn't the point!" she said, "Fucking hell Jasper you aren't listening!"

"How can I listen when you aren't talking?" he retorted, "I don't understand why you're so pissed off! I haven't done anything wrong!" Bella turned on her heel and attempted to make for a barely emerged portal but his hand on her arm made it slam shut.

"Remove your hand or I'll remove it for you Whitlock," she said in that dangerous sort of calm that should have made him back off but like the stupid and impossibly stubborn bastard he was he left it, pulling her close to him. "You're going to listen to _me_, for once," he retorted coldly.

"What?" she demanded, "What can you _possibly_ say that'll make me feel _any_ fucking better? Go ahead, I want to hear it." he stared into her cold expression for a moment before doing probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done: he kissed her.

She stiffened, from shock, anger, indignation...all three? He didn't know since he couldn't feel her and at the moment he didn't really care. He had already known that she had tasted good but not even the taste of her blood from when he had licked her wounds closed had prepared him for this.

It took her nearly thirty seconds to respond, but respond she did. Her hands coming to his face to pull him closer, her fingers snaking into his hair to grab and pull. Their kisses quickly became messy, a tangle of tongues, lips and teeth.

He pulled away to let her breathe and promptly latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling along the flawless column of flesh. Her little whimpers spurred him on, pressing his body into hers. Her head fell back onto her shoulders, a little gasp escaping her mouth when he nipped the juncture between her neck and her shoulder.

Everywhere she touched him she left warmth blooming underneath his skin. Everywhere he touched her she would get more incensed with want. He captured her mouth again, feeling the vibration of her moan when he sucked on her tongue.

His hands went underneath her shirt, easily detecting the goosebumps that rose on her skin from the chill of his. He felt her lips on his jaw, along his neck, her fingers in the belt loops of his low slung jeans. His hands slid from her waist to her ass, each hand cupping a firm cheek and lifting her into him. She let out a breathy moan, her pelvis mashing into his.

She brought his lips back to hers, slanting her mouth against his and welcoming his talented tongue. Taking all of her weight into one hand, he stripped her shirt off with other. _And holy Mary mother of God she wasn't wearing a bra_.

"So eager," she chuckled against his mouth.

"Pot meet kettle," he breathed back in between kisses and groaned when her hips made little circles against him. He used his speed to get them into the bedroom, laying her across his comforter, planting his lips just under her jaw and cupping her breasts in his hands.

She was so fucking soft underneath him, so "Beautiful," he purred before taking a nipple in between his lips. She arched into his mouth, her fingers tangling into his hair. Her legs were spread eagled under him and damn if he didn't like the sight of her.

She urged him away from her chest, her hand cupping him through the denim of his jeans. "_Jesus_," he swore. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing, and by God if it wasn't working.

"No, it's Bella," she said, applying more pressure, drawing a short stream of curses from his lips. He kissed her again, his tongue flicking at her top lip. He gripped the hem of her sweatpants, shredding them accidentally on purpose.

At the moment though, Bella couldn't seem to care kissing him harder and yanking at his shirt which he promptly stripped off at vampire speed. He attached his lips to her neck, torturously kissing a trail across her jugular, down her throat, flicking his tongue at the dip in the base before laving a slow path all the way down to her pelvis. Taking his sweet mother Mary and Joseph time.

The anticipation only made her more excited, winding her tighter and tighter until she was an aroused quivering mess by the time he made it to her bellybutton. Her panties were no match for his hands, shredding underneath his fingers and falling in little cotton wisps to the floor.

Her legs parted easily for him, revealing her glistening and ready for him, and unable to hold back anymore he gave her a little lick. She trembled under him, her mind becoming so foggy that her shield flickered in and out, releasing little burst of lust that fueled his even more. Throwing gasoline on an already out of control fire.

His hands gripped her hips, pinning her in place while he tasted her thoroughly, causing her hands to yank at his hair, rip long gashes in the sheets with her nails and finally scream his name. And he'd never felt so smug in his life until he felt her bare hands on his skin and looked directly into her eyes.

Then he was totally fucked.

She was no longer Bella Swan, part-time Reaper and waitress, but Isabella Swan, full-time Enchantress.

His thoughts clouded over and he felt the pull of her voice, lulling him into compliance. "Jasper," she purred.

"Mmmm," he hummed, he would do anything she wanted right now. He would even set his foot on fire, kill his best friend, if it made her happy...he registered her hands on his face, contorted into an expression of sleepy lusty contentment.

Her hands were touching him, guiding him and then he felt himself snap out of it enough to release the bruising hold he had on her hips and move his. A slow rhythm that drove her absolutely wild.

Drawing all the way back out before pushing back in, inch by _everyfuckingagonizing_ inch.

She didn't want slow and sweet, she wanted fast and she wanted it hard and she wanted it now. He consistently increased his pace in intervals, changing it to first bring her to the brink only to pull back until she was an absolute wanton mess underneath him.

"Please..." she whispered, her little pink tongue swiping at her upper lip, "please."

"Please what?" he asked, pulling out slowly, "I want you to beg for it, Swan." To be clear, a Swan doesn't beg for anything. Not a fucking drop of water, not a penny, nickle or dime. But it was immediately apparent that Jasper Whitlock was a stubborn bastard used to getting what he wanted and he wouldn't let up until she begged.

"Fuck," she yelped when he slid home, "please Jasper. _Please._"

"Please what?" he repeated. That was the problem...she didn't know.

"Please," she urged again, each time the syllable left her lips it further broke down his resolve, until he had none left. Gritting his teeth, he hiked her leg over her shoulder.

"You asked for it," he said with a dark little smile. He encouraged her to be loud, he wanted to hear her lose control, he wanted to hear what he was doing to her. Good God almighty, he wanted her to love him. He bent at the waist, kissing her sloppily as their hips met in a staccato rhythm.

She panted and groaned into his mouth, the tip of her pretty little tongue touching her top lip, her head tossing back and forth, a little pool of sweat gathering in the dip at the base of her throat.

He nearly said_ it_, catching it just as it was on the tip of his tongue and swallowing it.

He felt her clench around him, latching onto him like a vice. "_Jasper_," she wailed, her fingers digging into the hard skin of his back. More than likely she'd be bruised in the morning.

Jasper continued to thrust until he too reached his end, grinding out her name and digging his fingers into the mattress. He felt more sated than he had in a long time but at the same time he wanted more. He slowly pulled out and went to grab a little towel from the bathroom and proceeded to clean her off with such tenderness she looked at him curiously.

Her eyes were hooded, though not with lust but fatigue. She couldn't for the life of her summon a modicum of regret for what just happened and, honestly, she didn't want to.

She almost felt...happy. Like warm, tingly fuzzies.

She was starting to drift off, and she vaguely registered someone putting a pillow under her head and a blanket over her naked body. And then she went to sleep.

Jasper was at a loss...for the first time in a long fucking while he was at a loss. There were probably a million things he could do to kill time until she woke up. He couldn't stop turning over what had just happened in his mind which just made him horny all over again.

Shit, not even Alice had made him feel this desirous.

And the thought of Charlie finding out? That made his boner disappear. _Bibbidy-bobbidy-boo..._he mused, then an image of Peter in a fairy costume made him shake his head to clear his thoughts.

And of course, he thought about how he nearly slipped and told her he loved her.

That wasn't even a courtesy he'd given to Alice. Sure, he'd 'shown' her his affection but he never could find enough reason to say it, which was testament enough to how fucked up their relationship actually was.

The woman lying in his bed had all the power to be manipulative, yet she abstained from dancing in order to avoid pulling the wool over people's eyes. There were still elements of the "old" Bella in there somewhere, the selfless one.

But she had been hurt, which made her bitter and closed off. He hadn't yet earned that level of trust where she opened up to him completely and dammit he was a patient man. He'd waited this long, what was a couple more years?

She stirred in her sleep, mumbling incoherently and turning to face him, unconsciously moving closer. She looked content, more relaxed than he'd ever seen her. He reached out with tentative hands and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. She released a little sigh, shifting a little, almost as if she were seeking out his touch. God only knows what they would face when the sun rose and she woke up.

* * *

**Nyx: And so...my first attempt at something even remotely close to fluff.(And I'm not talking about the lemon) Since I'm a cynical little shit I probably didn't do a very good job. But I'll let you guys be the judge.**

**Puff: I'm hungry.**

**Nyx: You're always hungry.**

**Puff: Okay well...I'm _really_ hungry.**


	22. Oriens

**Nyx: Another late update. I know know so much for punctuality. **

**Puff: *tearfully* Nyx! All the _Lucky Charms_ are gone! **

**Nyx: *hands Puff a tissue* Here, you're getting blue snot all over the carpet. **

**Puff: *noisily blows his nose***

**Nyx: Ignore him, he's been on a sugar craze for the past couple of days. Eventually he'll crack and start throwing a major hissy fit. Until then...I'll continue to work on blueprints for my bomb shelter. And so I disclaim the sandbox but the sand-fort is totally mine. Seriously. Don't steal my sand-fort. It's rude. **

* * *

_God damn my spinning head_  
_Decisions that made my bed_  
_Now I must lay in it_  
_And deal with things I've left unsaid_  
_I want to dive into you_  
_Forget what you're going through_  
_I get behind, make your move_  
_Forget about the truth_

_- Makes Me Wonder, Maroon 5_

* * *

Chapter 22. Oriens

For the first time in years she woke up feeling rested. It was rare that she not be plagued by nightmares the week following her...indisposition. And she was naked. The smell of breakfast foods wafted into the bedroom, and she ran a hand through her hair feeling a little sticky.

She felt a little sore, the ghost of an ache in her womb. She stretched feeling satisfied when her muscles loosened and swung her legs over the side of the bed. A light smattering of bruises across her hipbones and waist in the shape of Jasper's fingers didn't phase her, after all she had woken up in the past with a dark bruise tracing the circumference of her neck.

These were trifles compared to those injuries and dwelling on them wouldn't make them fade any faster. She used took a shower, washing the sweat out of her hair and pulling it back into a wet braid down the length of her back and utilized a pair of Jasper's boxers and one of his shirts in order to cover herself, feeling the tiniest bit insecure.

Jasper was in the kitchen, clad in his low slung jeans from the day previous, flipping pancakes.

Bella wasn't blind to his attractiveness, there was a ruggedness about him that made him seem a little more mundane but didn't detract from his beauty. She could very plainly see the scars littering his torso and looking at them made her feel a little sad.

"Good morning," Jasper said.

"I never took you as a chef," she said.

"I went to cooking school," he told her, "only because I wanted to try something new." He set a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of her. "Anything to drink?" he asked.

"Water is fine," she replied, "Look...about last night-"

"Do you regret it?" he asked, his lips turning down a little.

"No," she said shaking her head, "what I do regret is using my powers on you like that. I apologize."

"It's fine," he said shrugging it off, relieved that she wasn't outright rejecting what happened, but to his surprise she got a little angry. "No, no it is not 'fine'," she said, "I made a vow that I would never manipulate anyone like that unless it was in a dire situation."

"Look, I managed to snap out of it," Jasper said trying to console her.

"It doesn't matter who snapped you out of it, what matters is that I did it," she replied. He was around the island placing a little kiss on her temple, she gave him another curious look, a slight crease between her eyebrows.

"I'm already over it," he told her, "making a fuss over it isn't going to change what happened. It was actually kind of hot." she rolled her eyes at him, "No seriously, I've never had anyone look at me like that before. Hell you'd make a killer Dominatrix."

"Whitlock, are you telling me you're into kink?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Guilty," he replied, jabbing himself in the chest and smirking.

"I can't say I'm surprised," she said, taking a bite out of the pancakes he concocted while he fixed himself a cup of O-negative. "I'm impressed," she announced taking another bite of pancake.

"I have to say that I'm surprised Swan," he replied and she snorted.

"Every woman loves a man who can cook, Jasper," she said, "it's basic instinct." he swallowed the venom that welled in his mouth at the amount of dirty thoughts that flooded into his head when she said 'basic instinct'.

_There are a lot of things that are basic instinct,_ he thought. He swallowed his comments and took another gulp from his mug, trying to put his thoughts on another subject. She swallowed the last bite of her food, pushing her plate away and standing up.

"I have to go," she said, "Um, thank you for breakfast."

"My pleasure," he replied. After she left he noticed a crow resting on the balcony bars and watching him with one beady red eye, an envelope in its beak.

_**x-x-x**_

"You're angry with me," Charlie said.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" his daughter deadpanned, "Of course I'm angry with you."

"You gave me no choice," Charlie told her, "Refusing help is no way to live."

"Coming from the man who's just as stubborn as I am," she snorted, using magic to move the box she had been packing to the other end of the apartment.

"When are you leaving?" Charlie asked.

"After New Year's if all goes well," Bella replied, putting the books Jasper had given her into the box.

"Bella, is it too much to ask that you stay here for another year, at least?" Charlie asked, "You haven't been home in a long time."

"I have things I need to resolve," Bella told him, "People I need to see."

"At least promise to keep in touch this time," Charlie said, "I didn't even know you were alive until you showed up on my doorstep."

"Dad, you know full well I can take care of myself," she said sealing up another box and adding it to the stack. If possible her apartment looked even more empty now.

"Will you be going to your uncle's Christmas Gala?" he asked.

"I suppose," she sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Jasper got an invitation," Charlie told her, "I think Dem really took a liking to the boy."

"Why Jasper? I thought you didn't like any of the Cullens," Bella asked.

"I don't think he ever _was_ a Cullen, the doctor was half-decent, it was the boy I didn't like," Charlie said thinking of Edward with obvious distaste. "If he ever comes back to Forks, vow of secrecy be damned I'll light him afire!"

"Dad, no one says 'afire' anymore," Bella said raising an eyebrow at her dad, even though she shared the same sentiments as her dad.

"Well, I do," Charlie replied with a nod. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at her father, a tinge of affection pricking her heart. "Are you going to tell Jasper that you're leaving?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, he gave me the same courtesy when he went out of town," Bella said, resenting the fact that she hated that she felt she owed him something before shoving that resentment elsewhere.

"Your uncle and I are proud of you," Charlie said.

"Did I do something incredibly nice for the starving Ethiopians or any other fantastic deed that I'm not clued in on?" Bella said.

"We're just happy you've finally let someone in after all these years," Charlie explained.

"You're happy because of supposed, how do you say, progress that was made?" Bella turned on her father raising an eyebrow in his direction, "I wasn't aware that there were issues that needed to be resolved."

Charlie rolled his eyes, a trait he had picked up from his daughter and standing up, adjusting the lapels of his suit and decided to quit while he was ahead having learned early on that his daughter was just as stubborn as he was, if not twice more and getting into an argument she was set on winning would be a waste of time.

"The Quileutes are having a bonfire this weekend to celebrate the Winter Solstice," Charlie said standing up, "you're welcome to come along." she smiled deviously to herself.

"How could I ever pass it up?" she said silkily. Charlie looked at his daughter suspiciously very well knowing that tone of voice seeing as she got it from both himself and her uncle before looking at the ceiling and praying that whatever she was up to wouldn't get them into too much trouble. Billy hadn't shut up about demons and shit since seeing her. The man was paranoid, of that there was no mistake.

"When are you going back on patrols?" Charlie asked.

"Tonight," Bella replied, "We've been interrogating demons from downtown to the suburbs."

"Be careful," Charlie warned, "more vampire protests are taking place, complaining about the new laws being put into place."

"I wish they'd go bother Baldarich and hammer down his castle doors instead of causing mass riots," Bella complained.

"Don't let the King hear you say that," Charlie admonished, "you know very well how he's very sensitive about the way he conducts things."

"Then he should be more conscientious, I mean really," she huffed.

"Again, don't let the King hear you say that," Charlie repeated, before checking his watch, "I have an appointment with Lucan. Pray for me, won't you?"

"Twice," his daughter told him, "I'll even call you to make sure you're still alive."

"Thank you," Charlie deadpanned before egressing the apartment.

A throaty _caw!_ caught her attention, the crow on the windowsill tapping its sleek beak against the glass, intelligent red eyes glared at her as if to say 'Hurry the hell up!' a thick envelope clutched in its beak.

She traded the crow, a piece of bread for the envelope then tore open the invitation written on heavy ivory stationary. Her eyes roved over the words written in sparkling red before rolling her eyes and tossing it somewhere, indifferent to where it landed.

Last year her uncle had thought it appropriate that she arrive in a lavish carriage attached to four pure white Pegasuses. The steeds were rare, expensive because they were rare and very _very_ sensitive.

She shuddered to think what he might come up with this year, the man could be extravagant when he wanted to.

Looking at the time she shifted into her garb and left her half-disorganized apartment behind, stepping out into the lightly falling snow.

* * *

**Nyx: Short, late and shitty. I apologize. **

**Puff: Why is there no motherfucking sugar in this house?!**

**Nyx: Well...he's finally gone off his rocker. Reviews will be appreciated. **

**Puff: *starts rocking back and forth in the fetal position* **


	23. Cieo Renovo

**Nyx: An on-time update! Finally, right? **

**Puff: Slacker.**

**Nyx: Freeloader. **

**Puff: Hey!**

**Nyx: It's almost St. Patrick's Day! I plan on putting leprechaun repellent all over the house. I disclaim Twilight, though I claim my OCs the Alternate Universe the fic is set in. **

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you_

_-The Reason, Hoobastank_

* * *

Chapter 23. Cieo Renovo

She was beginning to think that this beach would never change. Most people were calmed by the sounds of the sea and found comfort in the rise and fall of the tides, but she watched the water with caution, errantly thinking of the mermaids and the amount of negotiating that had been put into keeping the waters as safe as possible, Charlie had to pull every bit of charisma out of his pocket in order to convince the sea-maidens that their secrecy was on the line.

To drown people was to arouse curiosity and fear, which would result in fishermen sweeping the ocean floor for sharks and ending up with mermaids in their nets instead. The water turned dark as the sun went down and Billy started in on his stories of the Cold Ones and the wolves of La Push.

Describing the tale of the third wife's sacrifice in the face of the female vampire's revenge. Bella and her father didn't have to look at each other to exchange their silent amusement.

Billy's eyes flicked to Bella when he described the first encounter with the vampire as a 'demon' and her lip twitched partially out of annoyance, partially restraining the smirk that threatened, instead she sat there complacently and listened, making Billy's uneasiness grow with every passing moment.

When the elders dispersed and Billy wheeled himself off towards home, Bella slunk up behind him. "Good evening Billy," she told him, making him jump. "You are quite the storyteller."

"Did you enjoy it?" Billy asked, exposing his white teeth in a nervous smile.

"I got a particular _kick_ out of the part where the wolves encountered the vampires for the first time," Bella said, raising an eyebrow. Billy put on a surprised and interested face, "Did you?" he asked.

"It seemed to me you were insinuating that I'm not entirely human," she stated casually, "now why on earth would you draw that conclusion Billy? It never occurred to you that maybe I grew up and developed a better relationship with gravity?" Billy began to relax a little, obviously thinking she was just joking around.

"You can never be too careful Bella," Billy said.

"Oh, of course not," Bella replied, "especially not when the safety of your family hangs in the balance." Billy nodded sagely, a bark of laughter getting caught in Bella's throat.

"But don't worry Billy, even if I were...different," she flicked her eyes to the gathering of boys around the fire, "my first priority would be Charlie's well-being."

"I feel almost the same way, except my children come first," Billy replied.

"Of course," she said giving him the brightest sincerest smile she could conjure. Billy's eyes glazed over while he was stunned into silence. She left him sitting in his wheelchair, happily dazed while she migrated back to the fire. "That was very cruel," Charlie muttered so only she could hear, a note of laughter in his voice.

"It was an accident. Besides he deserved it," she replied calmly, "You know what they say about assuming." Charlie snorted with laughter, shooting a discreet glance at a woman across the campfire.

"She has a nice face," Bella commented, "talk to her." Charlie laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"Even so, I couldn't lead her along like that," Charlie said.

"You can't cling to Renee forever," Bella told him, "you have to let her go." Charlie only raised an eyebrow at her, Bella turned her attention to the fire. Charlie left her side to go speak to Billy, who was shaking off the accidental lull and engaging with other members of the tribe that had come out.

Bella sat down close to the fire, subtly using magic to pull heat into her body. In the meantime she was being watched by the pack members who kept a suspicious eye on the Reaper.

Sam had seen Billy's concern over the young Swan's return and when he heard that they had been invited regardless, he had consciously decided to keep an eye on the girl. "I don't know what the big deal is," Quil muttered, "she's obviously human. Heartbeat, smell and all."

"Certainly not the clumsy broad Jacob showed us," Embry whistled through his teeth, "Hot damn."

"I remember being told in grade school that it was rude to stare," Leah said sidling up to the boys having overheard their conversation.

"C'mon Leah," Embry groaned, "You gotta admit, that is one fine specimen of a woman right there."

"Yeah, she's pretty, but that doesn't give you the right to perv out," Leah replied rolling her eyes.

"It's like...we can't help it," Quil said, sounding half-apologetic, "like it's our _duty_ to stare at her."

"Hilarious," Leah deadpanned.

"No, Quil's right," Embry defended, "like, I can't get enough of her face." Leah just raised an eyebrow at the boys before walking off. Bella glanced up at the sky, registering which constellations were out and which ones were in hiding until the seasons changed.

"It is rude to stare," she said nonchalantly.

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed to talk to you," Jacob replied, coming to sit next to her, "after all that's happened..."

"If I recall you were the one to end our friendship Jacob," Bella said.

"I was young and stupid," Jacob said, "and I tried to make it up to you."

"You are still young and stupid," Bella replied, Jacob reared back a little, not used to her bluntness. "Jacob, I see no point in continuing a friendship that was not secure in the first place."

"I'm still your friend," Jacob protested, "I always have been."

"Jacob, your priorities changed," Bella told him, "I get it."

"Bella-" Jacob began.

"I _get it_," she repeated, looking him square in the eyes. Jacob swallowed, not sure how to reply to that. He was positive that all the wolves on the beach had heard her open declaration that she knew their secret.

"The perks of being a leech-lover," she deadpanned, and raised an eyebrow at him. He averted his eyes in guilt, "Am I right Jake?"

"Can't we move past that?" Jacob asked.

"We've moved past the name-calling Jacob, but we've grown apart. I've grown up and you have responsibilities," Bella told him.

"Jeez, sounds like we're breaking up," Jacob laughed. Her lips twitched but it felt like her face had nearly forgotten how to smile. She hadn't felt genuinely happy in so long, the emotion might feel foreign to her now.

"I will maintain civilities with you and your tribe Jacob, but you and I have different viewpoints on the world that we may never move past." he nodded his understanding, "and please, tell your pack mates that Leah was in fact right and it _is_ rude to stare."

Jacob jumped as if he had been slapped, and Leah was so shocked that her laughter had died as soon as it had begun to rise in her throat. "Wha-how?" Jacob spluttered, his brothers had been several yards away from her, just outside of what should be her hearing range. She turned around to make eye-contact with Sam who was now watching her with renewed concern and gave him a lazy, devious wink.

_**x-x-x**_

"Fancy seeing you here," Jasper said over the pulse of the music, smiling while he expertly flipped bottles to put together a Bloody Mary for a witch sitting three chairs down. Bella had sauntered up to the bar in her Reaper garb, a skintight black sweater, black jeans with combat boots to match. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail, lazily flipped over one shoulder. She batted off admirers who came within proximity. "I take it you're enjoying the job," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who knew bartending for creatures like me would be so much fun?" he laughed, "You gonna order anything?"

"I'll pass," she told him.

"Why are you here if it's not for a drink or a dance?" Jasper asked.

"It's a slow night," she replied, "demons and troublemakers are laying low. We nabbed a couple rogues but even that was uneventful." Jasper took another order from a vampire who was giving him major bedroom eyes. "He seems cute," Bella teased.

"Shame I'm straight," he winked, red eyes glittering in the strobe lights.

"Depends on your point of view," she shrugged. Jasper was sucking up all the happy vibes coming from the club patrons, feeling playful and adventurous. Though that could just be the buzz of thousands he was taking in.

Another vampire slunk up behind Bella and attempted to put the moves on her, Jasper made to interfere, forgetting that Bella could take care of herself now. "Hands off," she snapped, her fingers crackling with purple energy, her palm prominently displaying the 'R' interwoven in the lines of her hands.

She was left alone until she left the bar when Jasper's shift was over. "Enjoying your new job?" she asked.

"Emmett would rib me for days if he knew I was working," Jasper snorted, "all the degrees I have and I choose to bartend."

"Do what you love," Bella shrugged, "doesn't matter if you have the greatest most fantastic Master's, Ph. D whatever."

"Do you love killing things?" Jasper asked, giving her a peculiar look.

"Sometimes," she sighed.

"Is there like...a retirement plan for Reapers?" Jasper asked, "What if you want to quit?"

"I guess you can say that," she snorted, "You have to ask the council for a reprieve. Then Death either approves it or denies it."

"Why does Death decide?" Jasper asked.

"We work for him," Bella said, "he was initially created to manage the flow of dead into the underworld. Then he was charged with new jobs but he couldn't handle all the dead people of the world and monsters, so he decided to create some help."

"That makes sense," Jasper decided. After a moment's pause he said, "Look, I got this invitation-"

"My uncle's Christmas Gala," Bella completed his thought in a deadpan, "why am I not surprised?"

"Are you going?" he asked.

"Is a Smurf blue?" she retorted, "Of course I'm going! My uncle would maim me if I didn't."

"You have a date?" Jasper asked, hoping like hell this wasn't a bad idea and she wouldn't cut off a limb or something even more valuable.

"No," Bella said, "at least that part is optional."

"Well, now you do," Jasper said.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I'm your date to the Christmas Gala," Jasper said.

"If this is your way of asking me out on a date, you're doing a poor job of it," she commented.

"Who said I was asking?" Jasper smirked. She stood a ways from him, looking him up and down.

"You're tenacious Whitlock," she deadpanned.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Jasper replied, "but it wasn't a yes or a no."

* * *

**Nyx: Another short one folks, but my teachers decided that since Spring Break is coming up that it'd be a great opportunity to lay on the schoolwork. On the bright side, no midterms for me! Woot woot!**

**Puff: I hate school.**

**Nyx: I'm not the one making you go, you're the one that follows me to class. **

**Puff: But it's boring sitting home by myself! **

**Nyx: Here's some cheese. Now shhh. Reviews are appreciated. **


	24. Proxime

**Nyx: Well folks, this week has certainly been one of the most boring Spring Breaks I ever had, despite the fact that my uncle, his wife and their demon ADHD sprog came for a visit and made me clean up the mayhem they left behind. **

**Puff: I can't believe you didn't let me eat the smallest one. **

**Nyx: I did you a favor, he wouldn't have tasted good anyway. **

**Puff: Hmm...maybe. **

**Nyx: On that note, Twilight isn't my creation, but I am rather fond of the AU I created to put it in. **

* * *

_You don't want me, no_  
_You don't need me_  
_Like I want you, oh_  
_Like I need you_

_And I want you in my life_  
_And I need you in my life_

_-You, The Pretty Reckless_

* * *

Chapter 24. Proxime

Jasper held back a groan upon seeing her, locking his muscles into place so he wouldn't pin her against the nearest flat surface and keep her there for days. Her lithe, slim body was wrapped in red, the shoes on her feet looked uncomfortable but sexy as all hell.

His eyes had long gone black, his hands locked at his sides so he didn't grab her like he desperately wanted to. Bella had tied her hair up for this event, exposing the flawless curve of her graceful neck. "Is there a problem Jasper?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"There is most certainly, a _problem_," he emphasized. Her eyes flicked downwards before back up to meet his eyes.

"Well, if I were you I'd save that for later," she told him. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Is there going to be a 'later'?" he asked. She was on the cusp of seriously invading his personal space, her scent making his venom glands swell.

"That I can promise you," she whispered, unconsciously using her lull. She slid into a sensible black coat to protect her bare arms from the cold and hiding most of her from view.

He regained himself and offered her his arm, just as his mama would have told him to. "Why, Mister Whitlock, you are quite the gentleman," Bella said in a Scarlet O'Hara accent.

"I do try my best Miss Swan," Jasper replied, laying on the southern drawl and leading her down the stairs. He helped her into the car before flitting over to the other side and seating himself behind the wheel. Within minutes they were pulling up to the front gates to her uncle's estate. Jasper could hear elegant music pouring from the open doors.

The estate was blanketed in snow, to match it's neighbors. Jasper and Bella walked up to the familiar doors. Jasper observed the guests and the decorations, "Shiny," he commented, the chandelier had been polished to a nearly eye-offending shine, gold and silver accents had been added to the baroque decor. Bella snickered in agreement, allowing Zebulon to take her coat. "Your uncle sure knows how to throw a party," Jasper added.

"If only I weren't invited to them," Bella said.

"If I didn't invite you, you'd be offended," Demosthenes said, appearing next to the couple.

"Wishful thinking, uncle," Bella retorted, "wishful thinking."

"Ah, Major Whitlock, how goes things?" Dem extended his hand towards the vampire, who took it firmly. "Quite well, thank you," Jasper said.

"Are you sure, I know that my niece can be quite difficult," Dem teased.

"Your niece is standing right here, uncle," Bella replied.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Dem encourages, "Dance, be merry! 'Tis nearly Christmas!"

"He's louder than I remember," Jasper nearly laughed.

"Go on, giggle to your hearts content," Bella told him, "I would but...I don't giggle."

"Of course not," Jasper replied with mock seriousness. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Fine," she said, setting her jaw, "but just this once." He swept her out onto the dance floor, holding her as close as he could, an arm over her hip, hand on the small of her back, her warm hand in his. They got many stares, her predatory grace attracting the interested looks of many men. Human, vampire and whatnot.

And Jasper couldn't help but feel a little victorious that she was in _his_ arms and would be going home with_ him_. They danced until her cheeks were stained the lightest shade of pink and they stepped away from the rest of the dancers to take a breather.

Until Bella spotted someone, "I'll be right back," she told him, "be wary of who you talk to." She melted into the crowd, weaving between dancers until Jasper couldn't discern her from everyone else, even with his sharp eyes.

He felt the lightest brush on his shoulder and turned his head to see who had bumped into him. "Excuse me," said probably the most suspicious looking man Jasper had ever had the chance of running into.

He tensed slightly, reading something in the perpetrators pure black eyes. _Demon..._the word whispered through Jasper's head and he had the faintest inkling that that 'man' was not supposed to be here. Dread sat heavily in his stomach, setting off alarm bells in his head.

Bella spoke emphatically with a friend she had not seen in a long time. "I didn't realize that you would be here," Bella said.

"And miss all the fun?" Nimueh winked, "I think not."

"It's been a while," Bella told her.

"A long while," Nimueh added, "your...date looks a little lost standing over there by himself."

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself just fine," Bella replied.

"That man is growing more attached to you by the minute," Nimueh informed her, suddenly growing serious, "I'd advise that you be careful."

"Tell the empath to stop feeling?" Bella crowed, "Ha! If only that were a possibility."

"You didn't shield him tonight, did you?" Nimueh asked.

"No," Bella said, "I can see that he's beginning to realize his own strength again." Nimueh looked thoughtful, debating on what to tell her cousin and how to say it before deciding that saying anything at this point would change the course of the future and Nimueh was firm on letting people have their own choices.

It wasn't in her to meddle, a particular trait that most of her kind happened to possess. But there was one thing she could say..."I'd keep a sharp eye," Nimueh said, "A lady's work is never finished."

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," Bella gave her friend the smallest of smiles. Nimueh returned her smile and watched Bella walk back through the crowd to the vampire that had changed everything.

Jasper looked a bit antsy, nervous almost when Bella found him in the exact place she had left him. She frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked. Jasper pulled her to him and took her aside.

"There's a demon here," he told her. Her frown deepened.

"How do you know?" she replied.

"He bumped into me," Jasper explained, "I got bad vibes and everything." Bella looked more concerned.

"In human form?" she whispered, "This is bad. Very bad. I'm glad you told me. I'll have to warn my uncle." Jasper followed her, scanning the guests with his eyes, searching for the imposing figure of Demosthenes. Finally, "There!"

"What on earth?" Demosthenes protested as his niece and her date dragged him aside, his protests dying down as he heard the explanation. "Shit," Dem hissed, "Bella, come with me."

"Is there something I can do?" Jasper asked.

"Stay here and try not to do anything stupid," Bella told him, "with any luck, this will be quick and quiet." he wanted so badly to tell her the same thing, to take care of the problem himself. But the last time he encountered a demon, he'd almost been turned into ground vampire-beef. And if the looks on Bella and her uncle's faces had been reference enough, this demon that could take on human form was more powerful than the fully-grown Evrat demon he'd attempted to take down all those weeks ago.

The scars across his back tingled while he waited patiently for Bella to get back. Even taking up a chat with two faeries of the Unseelie court who were curious about his kind and giggled and touched his face.

Until Zebulon tapped him on the shoulder, the hulking butler was about Emmett's size, but with slick black hair and bright blue eyes. "Master Demosthenes sent for you Major Whitlock," the butler told him in a surprisingly soft-spoken voice.

Jasper allowed himself to be led past the party-goers and up the winding staircase, through several corridors until they reached an elaborate bedroom. "Miss Bella is inside," said the butler.

"Is she alright?" Jasper asked, but he got no answer. Jasper walked into the incredibly lavish bedroom, it was decorated simply but even a man with poor eyesight could tell that this suite was expensive. Bella was sitting on the bed, a few scratches decorating her left bicep and one on her chest, her father and her uncle were standing above her, obviously telling her to miss out on the rest of the party and recuperate. "I keep telling you that I'm fine," Bella protested.

"Even so," Charlie said, "fighting a demon that strong takes a toll."

"And I won't have you fainting in the ballroom," Dem said, "it would cause speculation, and speculation means that the council comes a-knocking on my door and I refuse to have those stuffed-shirts in my house!" Jasper shut the door with the softest of clicks, but it still got their attention, before they resumed their conversation.

"I must get downstairs," Dem said, "can't have a party without its host."

"And I have things to settle in Seattle," Charlie told his daughter, "I don't want to leave you, but-"

"I'm a big girl, dad," Bella said, "I can take care of myself."

"Very well," Charlie said, placing a kiss on his daughter's head before vacating the room, giving Jasper a look that was copied just seconds later by his brother.

"I'm glad you're alright," Jasper said, an understatement given that he was profoundly relieved. He wanted to tie her to the bed and demand that she never do that to him again before having his way with her.

There was a rip in her dress across her thigh and Jasper swallowed at the sight of that little bit of exposed flesh, shaking his head to get rid of the dirty thoughts. _She just fought a demon,_ he chastised himself, _get a grip!_ "Unfortunately, my uncle and my father don't feel the same way," she sighed.

"They worry for you," Jasper said, "it's what they do."

"I wish they wouldn't do it quite as much," Bella told him, "after all, look what I do." Jasper knelt in front of her and helped her out of her shoes. "I can do that-!" she protested.

"Just let me do this for you," he shushed her, "You're so stubborn, so determined to do it yourself. Everyone needs someone to take care of them." He lightly rubbed the soles of her feet. She gave him another one of her curious looks, this time with a touch more comprehension and wariness than was there before.

"They suggested I stay overnight, just in case something goes wrong," she told him withdrawing her feet from his grip, "they're better potion makers than I am."

"I thought only witches made potions," Jasper said, raising an eyebrow.

"And I thought all bartenders were alcoholics," she mocked, getting off the bed and walking to the wardrobe, unpinning her hair as she went, letting it fall down her back in a graceful tumble.

Then slowly, as if to torture him, she unzipped her dress. Jasper swallowed the venom that welled in his mouth, seeing her lacy underthings. "Bella," he said, coming out half in a growl. "Unless you're prepared for the consequences, you'll put some clothes on," he choked as she unhooked her bra.

"What are those consequences Mister Whitlock?" she asked him.

He stalked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and growling into her ear, "I can give a very good demonstration." she laughed sensuously while he kissed and licked a path down her neck, his hands sliding to a rest just above the waistband of her panties.

"I promised you a later didn't I?" she said.

"Mm, that you did," he confirmed. His lip covered teeth nipped at her earlobe, her laughter fading while her breathing picked up. He nuzzled into her, taking in her increasingly heady scent, his hand cupping her between her legs while the other came up to play with one of her nipples.

Her lips parted in a soft gasp, her head falling back against him while he stroked her with his fingers. One of her hands was on top of his, making him pause, "Try not to rip them," she said, "they're expensive."

"I'll buy you more," he half-growled, pulling aside the crotch of her underwear and coming into contact with her bare skin. She let out a low mewl that went straight to his groin. "Will they hear us?" he whispered.

"The rooms are all soundproofed," she replied, "uncle sleeps in the master chambers in the opposite wing of the house." her breathing hitched as he circled her entrance with his finger, lightly pressing with his forefinger while his thumb tapped against her clit.

"In that case, I want you to be loud," Jasper growled, sliding one finger in and curling it as he pulled out. She whimpered loudly while he reentered her with two fingers, changing the angle at each entrance, curling his fingers at each exit, searching for something... He smirked when her breathing changed, "There it is," he purred into her ear. Her moans grew louder with every stroke.

"Fuck," she swore, when he pressed against her spot.

"Not yet," Jasper said. She reached behind her to grab at his erection, gripping him with surprising strength and causing his hand to still. "Shit," he spat. His fingers were extricated from her with a low squelch. She turned to face him, wide-eyes filled with heat meeting his.

She pushed him back towards the bed, his knees bending as soon as he came into contact with the mattress. She straddled him, pushing her pelvis into his. They both swore loudly, Jasper craning his neck to kiss her roughly. She gave as good as she got, her teeth nipping at his lip and her tongue stroking his. Their hips mashed together, grinding into each other. She helped him out of his shirt, magic making the buttons come undone.

He had it off in a flash, while her hands went to his belt and he kicked off his shoes. When all that was left were his trousers, her hot tongue licked up the column of his neck evoking a low growl from deep within his chest.

He had her under him within seconds, worshiping her breasts with his mouth and hands. She whimpered when he nipped at her, and fumbled with his zipper, pushing his trousers away from his waist with her feet. She craned her neck and smiled slightly, "Commando Jasper? You naughty naughty man," she mock scolded him.

He only gave her a wicked grin in response. "You wouldn't like me as much if I wasn't naughty," he said, emphasizing his point with a hand on her clit. Her hips arched into his touch, suddenly using magic to flip him over.

Jasper gaped, making sure to imprint the sight of her above him in his memory, especially when she stood up, giving him an eyeful as she stripped off her panties before straddling his hips again. Biting her lip at the feel of him pressed against her, right where she wanted him. Placing her hands on his chest for balance, she took him slowly, her jaw going slack at the feel of him. "Oh fuck me," Jasper groaned his hips arching up to meet hers.

"Check," Bella breathed, taking up a steady rhythm. His hands went to her hips, pulling her down to meet his thrusts. Their rhythm grew in pace, becoming jerky and off-beat drawing closer to orgasm. Bella's breathing changed, her moans growing louder.

"Come with me," Jasper blurted, "come with me." as if he were the Warlock, her reaction was near instantaneous, her head thrown back as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her shield dropped completely, if only for several moments letting Jasper feel what she was feeling. And Jasper wasn't that far behind her, the feel of her gripping him setting off a chain reaction.

Riding out their near-simultaneous orgasms until they slowed completely she nearly collapsed into a pile on top of him, barely holding herself up with her arms caging him in. He was still hard and he was still inside of her. "Goddamn, you're insatiable," she panted.

She had never looked more beautiful, a sheen of sweat on her skin and her hair sticking to her in clumps. Jasper sat up and gently lifted her off of him, sitting her in his lap, a safe distance away from his dick.

"I can go all night baby, I'm nocturnal," he said, giving her a wink. She stared at him before laughing incredulously at his ridiculously cheesy joke. Jasper swallowed unnecessarily hard, the words crawling out of his throat again. "Shower?" he asked.

"Mmm, not yet," she said, her eyelids beginning to droop. He went into the bathroom anyway, getting a little towel to clean her off before tucking her into bed. "I can say this Whitlock," she mumbled, over halfway asleep, "you sure know how to make a girl feel good."

"Now _that's_ the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he teased.

"Don't get used to it," she breathed, before her heart rate leveled out and she had officially fallen asleep. Jasper swallowed and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead, before cleaning himself off and climbing into bed behind her. He kissed her on the neck, underneath her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

**Nyx: Holy shit, when the crap did I get into writing fluff? FLUFF! **

**Puff: Heeehee, rhymes with my name. **

**Nyx: Now is not the time Puff! I'm going soft! *sobs* **

**Puff: Like ice cream. *nods sagely* **

**Nyx: Aggghhhh! Review? **


	25. Repens Adventus Hostium

**Nyx: Hello all! Happy Thursday! **

**Puff: Not much to be happy about...see, my stomach's rumbling!**

**Nyx: Game of Thrones comes back on on Sunday! I'm excited! **

**Puff: Believe me, we, the people who have to put up with your babbling behind have had to hear you talk about all fucking week! **

**Nyx: You're excited too, shut up. Don't own, don't care, moving on. **

* * *

_Slow down! Do you wanna slow down?_  
_In the moment that you start to fall, _  
_Are you comfortable?_  
_Slow down! Do you wanna slow down?_  
_In the moment that you start to fall, start to fall._  
_Are you comfortable?_

_- Start to Fall, Get Scared_

* * *

Chapter 25. Repens Adventus Hostium

Jasper had slipped into a deep meditation, lingering on the cusp of awareness just enough to tell when she was waking up. "You want the first shower?" he asked her as she stretched with her back to him.

And good thing too, otherwise, they wouldn't be leaving this room until nightfall.

"Might as well," she said. He was thankfully distracted from having to listen to her in the shower when Zebulon knocked on the door. Jasper slipped on his dress pants again and went to open the door. The hulking butler stood there with a silver tray, adorned with a plate of fresh fruit with a bagel, two kettles one porcelain, one metal with matching cups. "Um," Jasper mumbled.

"The iron set is for you, sir," Zebulon told him, "Master Demosthenes was not sure which blood type you preferred and left the choice to me. I hope you are fine with B negative."

"It's fine," Jasper said awkwardly, "thank you Zebulon." the butler bowed and left, leaving the tray behind. "Huh," Jasper muttered, pouring himself a cup and finding it warmed perfectly, he swallowed the whole cupful in a single gulp.

He had nearly emptied the kettle when Bella exited the bathroom, clad only in a white fluffy towel. "I see Zebulon has been to visit," Bella commented, picking up a strawberry and biting into it.

Jasper invested his attention in pouring himself another cup, and not crushing the cup or the kettle into a lump of iron. "And brought you breakfast too I see," Bella said.

"Remind me to buy your uncle a Christmas present," Jasper said, "he's a very good host."

"I'm sure you won't need reminding, and besides, I doubt there's anything you can get him that he doesn't have already," Bella said.

"True," Jasper conceded. Bella licked away a bit of cream cheese that had accumulated on her top lip, and Jasper openly and shamelessly stared. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smirked and turned away, taking another drink, "Nothing," he muttered. They enjoyed their breakfast in silence, Jasper still trying to look past the fact that she was still dressed in nothing but a towel, unaided by his wandering eyes that scanned her up and down, lingering on her long toned legs and the curve of her breasts. "You really are insatiable," she said catching him in the act.

He shrugged, "What can I say? I have a lot of stamina."

"Such a male thing to say," she said rolling her eyes, finishing her tea and standing up to cross to the wardrobe. Jasper stepped into her path, packing her against one of the posts of the bed.

"One day I will show you just how insatiable I am," he drawled, eyes dark as they bored into hers. Her facial expression challenged him, a slight smirk on her lips.

"I have no doubt that you will, Major," she told him. A little growl rumbled in his chest at the sound of his title on her lips, and at the twitch of her eyebrow, he knew that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She shimmied back into her dress from last night, from where it lay at the base of the wardrobe amid her underthings which she put back on as well.

The rip in the dress she repaired with magic and she left her hair hanging loosely about her shoulders. Jasper shrugged back into the rest of his clothes while Bella searched the room for her shoes, finding them on opposite sides of the bed, where they had been unconsciously kicked. "Uncle is waiting for us in his study," she told him.

"You think he knows?" Jasper asked. Bella smirked.

"I think he has an idea," she said, "we weren't exactly quiet." Jasper was brought up short.

"Wait...I thought you said these rooms were soundproof," he said.

"Did I?" she inquired with an innocence that Jasper did not believe for a second. He prayed to whatever deity that was listening, Zeus, God, Aphrodite, that Bella's Uncle Demosthenes would not turn him into a pile of vampire marbles or something equally strange and uncomfortable for fucking his niece.

Jasper followed Bella through another maze of corridors until they reached a set of polished double wooden doors. Needless to say, it was a beautiful room and he wondered if one day, Esme would design one just as nice for him.

He shook off his imaginings, paying more attention to the man sitting behind the desk, reading through what was obviously a long legal document. The frown on Dem's face got bigger and bigger until the Warlock was outright scowling and tossing the paper aside with frustration bleeding into his emotion cocktail. "Everything alright uncle?" Bella asked politely.

"These people," Dem spat, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes, "always nagging for more more more. Don't they understand that I'm only one man? I can't be everywhere at once!"

"Why do you think I became a Reaper? I want to put off becoming Head Warlock for as long as I possibly can," Bella said, earning an eyeroll from her uncle.

"I probably should have done the same thing," Dem muttered, "otherwise, maybe your grandparents would have given me more of a reprieve."

"Is there a reason why you asked us to be here?" Bella said bluntly, otherwise her uncle would have stood there and ranted for hours.

"Ah, yes!" Dem said after a moment's pause, reaching behind him to pull out a small vial of deep orange liquid goop. "If you feel anything, like pain, nausea, dizziness, take that and call your father immediately." Bella inspected the vial before giving her uncle an impassive look.

"You are making a fuss over nothing, uncle," Bella deadpanned, "Again."

"And you are making too little fuss," her uncle retorted, "fighting a demon with that kind of strength is not a laughing matter. I am rather sorry we didn't get to interrogate him more."

"He wouldn't have said anything anyway," Bella replied placidly, "you know how they are. Undying loyalty and all that bullshit."

"On more pleasant matters," Demosthenes said cheerily, abruptly changing the subject, "I hope your breakfast was up to par." he directed his question at Jasper.

"It was fine, thank you," Jasper said, "you really are a gracious host."

"You picked an honest one here, Izzy," Dem commented, "you should keep him."

"He's not my pet," Bella snorted, "I'm not going to put a leash and a collar on him and lead him around, calling him 'Sparky'."

"I wouldn't mind the collar," Jasper whispered to her and she raised an eyebrow at him. Again he pointed to himself, mouthing the word 'Guilty'. Dem watched the interaction between his niece and the vampire, a little smile on his lips. "Bella, may I have a word with Sparky here for a moment?" Dem asked.

She let out a sigh and complied, shutting the door behind her with a click.

"You care for her very much don't you?" Demosthenes asked. Jasper only nodded, "If you hurt her, I won't only break your face I will break _you_." Dem's eyes flashed with the same power that Charlie's had. "You are the first person she has opened up to in...well, ever and jeopardizing that would result in dire consequences." Jasper nodded again.

"If I do hurt her, I'll gladly take any punishment you have to offer," he said honestly, "but that doesn't mean I won't do my best to make her happy." Dem inspected him, looking at the vampire with a bit of a revelation.

"And do you think you can? Make her happy?" Dem asked.

"I have to," Jasper shrugged. Dem nodded, making Jasper think that the question had been a test...and he wasn't quite sure if he had passed or not. Demosthenes was almost as hard to read as his niece, which was pretty fucking hard and now Jasper knew where the hell she had gotten it from.

"Understand Jasper, that Isabella is a delicate matter," Dem said, "you don't know it yet, but she is fragile."

"I know," Jasper said, surprising the Warlock, the sound of Bella's tears, the blank look on her face in his mind's eye was unwelcome and made him feel impossibly melancholy. He would never be able to forget what happened a mere two weeks ago, although it seemed like a lifetime and all that had happened in the course of three months had taken place in little more than three years.

"You have to be careful, lest you make a mistake that could cost you your relationship with her," the Warlock went on. Jasper only half-knew what the Warlock was talking about, having started out their tentative friendship walking on eggshells while she kept him at arms length. "Bella doesn't seem like the touchy type," Jasper commented.

"She isn't," Dem said, "but you must still watch what you say. Most of the vampire race is ignorant being pig-headed enough to think that they are, what is the saying, 'the baddest cats on the block'?" Dem raised an eyebrow, "and I know enough to know that you _Major Whitlock_ were one of those 'bad cats'." Jasper kept his face smooth, unsurprised that Bella's uncle was aware of exactly who he was.

"Take care of my niece, Jasper," Dem said, "she's the only one I have." with that, his audience with the Head Warlock of Illinois was over. Bella had her coat back on and her shoes back on her feet. Zebulon opened the doors for them revealing Jasper's car had been parked at the bottom of the front steps and swept clean of snow save for the fresh flakes that had begun to gently fall.

Jasper opened the door for Bella, before flitting over to the driver's side and situating himself behind the wheel. Swan Manor looked imposing in the rearview mirror, having drastically changed to a spot of light in the cold night to a bleak tower of gray and white in the snow.

Jasper felt the subtle shift in the atmosphere when the car drove through the portal Bella had opened and they were back on the streets of Seattle. The snowfall had been much heavier here, and snowplows were doing their best to clear the streets while most of the residents wisely stayed inside.

He pulled up to her apartment and she got out before he could open her door for her but he still walked her to her door. "I guess I'll see you?" he asked. She nodded, her door swinging open into the dark interior of the apartment.

"I enjoyed last night," she said honestly, "thank you Jasper."

"The pleasure was all mine," he drawled, giving her a wink. She gave him a look, silently telling him what she had told him several nights ago. "What? No good night kiss?" he pursed his lips in an exaggerated pout.

"It's morning, and I gave you plenty of kisses last night," she said. He tapped his lips still pursed for a kiss and she rolled her eyes and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. But, as Bella had already established he was a tenacious bastard, and he turned his head to meet her lips instead.

It wasn't rough or urgent, done in the heat of the moment like last night's, and it was unlike the other kisses they had shared, but it didn't mean that it didn't have any less heat than the previous ones of late. She broke contact when his hand came up to stroke her cheek, and bit her lip before retreating into her apartment. "Good day, Jasper," she said and closed her door.

"Good day," he replied. The ride back to his apartment was impossibly lonely, especially with her scent starting to go cold and the absence of her warmth from the seat beside him. The lobby wasn't overly crowded but a lot more busy than usual while people waited for the snow plows to come by so they could go about their business.

His nose twitched in the elevator detecting a familiar scent other than the scent of Bella all over his clothes, he decided to shake it off until the scent became stronger when he came to his floor. He stopped several feet away from his door, having already recognized it, now feeling wary and more than a little irritated.

He opened his door and kicked it shut behind him, giving his unexpected visitors an unamused look.

"Surprise!" Emmett shouted, tossing a handful of confetti into the air. His wife didn't join him in the cheer instead having a major stare down with her 'twin' recognizing that he was not very happy to see them.

"Why the hell are you in my apartment?" Jasper asked with an eerie calm that suggested he was angry and doing well to control that anger.

"Can't your siblings come visit you?" Rosalie retorted, "Christmas is in four days, fucktard! And you haven't called-"

"For a reason," Jasper replied.

"And why the hell are your eyes red?" Rosalie demanded.

"You're hunting humans again?" Emmett looked incredulous.

"No I'm wearing red contacts," Jasper deadpanned, "Yes, I've gone back to my old diet."

"Why?" Rosalie asked, "Is that why you divorced Alice?"

"Rosalie," Emmett reprimanded, "it's none of our business why they separated-"

"The hell it isn't!" she shrieked, "Jasper, everything has gone to fucking hell and you need to come back."

"I don't think I can do that Rose," Jasper said stripping off his jacket and tossing it into his bedroom. He didn't bother to ask them how they had gotten his address, no doubt Alice had been poking her nose into his business again.

If she had Seen Bella and mentioned her to the family, civilities be damned he would wring her fucking neck.

"We're your family Jazz," Rosalie said, "You don't turn your back on family."

"Well, we called Bella family and look what happened to her," Jasper retorted. Emmett looked at the floor, his guilt becoming prominent. Rosalie's expression became severe, "That doesn't count," she said tightly.

"Why? Because she's human?" Jasper spat, "Because she's inferior to the Almighty Rosalie Cullen-Hale?" Rosalie remained silent, her nostrils flared. "I think you need to leave."

"Look Jazz, we're sorry," Emmett spoke up, "we didn't know-"

"Don't speak for the both of you," Jasper said calmly, "If Rosalie wants to apologize, she can do it herself." instead, Rosalie Hale-Cullen, formerly his surrogate twin sister walked out without so much as a single syllable from her mouth.

"We're staying at the Alexis," Emmett said, "if you want to talk." he followed his wife and Jasper was left in his apartment by himself.

* * *

**Nyx: I've been thinking about doing a Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices fic using the same AU. But I'm kinda indecisive. **

**Puff: Gah! When is the pizza gonna get here? I'm hungry!**

**Nyx: You're always hungry! Well, reviews are always appreciated. **


	26. Nazarenus

**Nyx: Well, folks, I found out last week that I was nominated for the Non-Canon-Awards.**

**Puff: *tosses a handful of confetti into the air***

**Nyx: You're cleaning that up. Anyhoo...let me tell you how big of a shock it was.**

**Puff: Really big.**

**Nyx: Huge. I was waiting for the person who'd emailed me to turn around a couple hours later and shout 'April Fools!' but...she didn't. It's kinda funny seeing as, I was put in the category of best horror/suspense...well it's funny to me. Anyway, I probably won't win. *shrug* Happy reading!**

* * *

_So it's over  
This time, you're flyin' home  
This time, I know no song  
Can't stop it slowly go  
Can't stop it slowly go_

_Up in flames_  
_Up in flames_  
_Up in flames_

_- Up In Flames, Coldplay_

* * *

Chapter 26. Nazarenus

_The demon gave them a grin, it's dagger teeth stained deep red, claws poised to slash and stab. The three rushed it head-on, melting into the shadows. A howl of outrage and pain ripped the silence to shreds when Bella stabbed her longsword into it's left hind-thigh._

_It reared up, wicked claws scrabbling to grab at her while she wrenched the sword from its leg. Joey had danced up its spine and was using his knife, wedged deep into the back of the beast as a hand hold, gripping the handle for dear life while the demon reared up on its hind legs, spinning and kicking with clawed feet in order to get the foreign weight off its back. _

_It didn't like smelly Reapers interrupting its dinner, in fact it decided that it didn't like Reapers at all. They were nasty and liked to poke him with pointy objects that burned. _

_Bella was swatted aside, slamming against a distant wall and feeling her lungs completely deflate and her chest grow tight as the wind was knocked right out of her. She struggled to retain consciousness and regain her footing, her eyes observing the scene not ten feet from her, watching with silent horror as the beast reached back with surprising dexterity and ripped Joey, knife and all from his spine and swinging him by his legs like a rag doll and dashing his brains out against the pavement before letting his body crumple to the cold ground. _

_Kacy crept up from where she had fallen, the heat of battle keeping the tears at bay. Cold seeped into Bella's bones, rage boiling in the heat of her belly and energy built up in her hands. But she resisted released all of the pent up magic, knowing that she would exhaust herself if she did._

_ Instead, she used that energy to up her speed, taking a leaf out of Joey's book and scaling the creature's spine, and releasing a single bolt of energy that momentarily stunned it, sending it spinning about in confusion looking for the witch-Reaper who'd zapped it. Acting quickly, she jammed her knife in at the base of the neck where it met the spine and began to rip..._She was jolted back to the present when someone brushed against her shoulder.

It wasn't the first time she'd had to attend a funeral around Christmastime, and yet there was something about this one that felt different. Her hands clasped in front of her, wearing a dress of deep blue since Reapers fought in black.

Her hair was pulled back into a conservative knot, her eyes downcast while the priest recited his eulogy. It was rare for a Reaper to have a funeral, especially if the fallen had a family that was entirely made up of Reapers. But in this case, the fallen's mother was a half-witch, she knew about the Grim world and all in it and she wanted her boy to have a funeral.

The body lay wrapped in a shroud of white silk bearing two crossed scythes and a grinning skull, Reapers didn't use caskets. The blue congregation began to disappear after the priest finished his spiel and his mother placed the customary crane flower and cypress sprig on his chest.

Her silent grief outweighing all the others and she bowed her head. For a while it was only herself and Joey's mother, standing in the cold cemetery before she approached the body. She murmured a spell, a blessing before leaving it behind.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and she had yet to hear from Jasper. It didn't go without saying that she had a lot on her mind, and his silence she found odd. She'd grown accustomed to his ever more frequent text messages, calls and visits and now that he hadn't bothered her for nearly two days planted suspicion in her mind.

At the moment, she had bigger things to worry about. Her hands were sensitive from soaking them in holy water after the demon incident that had ended with Joey's death. She rubbed at her temples as a headache began to take root, letting herself into her father's house and finding it empty.

Dex was probably sleeping under one of the guest beds upstairs, the ghoul in the basement was silent and her father wasn't home. She kicked the door shut behind her, flipping on a couple of lights and going to the living room to slip off her shoes, curl up on the couch and vegetate for a few hours. While watching TV it was easier to let go of the memories, to let her mind go blank.

Christmas Eve came and went, her nighttime patrol had been uneventful and she had ended it with a visit to Frown who looked tired and troubled upon the deliverance of recent news.

Christmas dawned cold, wet and gray, her entire morning spent prepping food and exchanging gifts with the only two relatives she had in her life. The ghoul's present consisted of two whole raw turkeys, a bow slapped on each of them.

Dex was content with a car freshener, considering his usual resting place underneath the guest bed had gotten 'a little musty'. Like all dinners with her father and her uncle, it was filled with political correspondence, dry humor and lots of wine. The funeral not thirty-six hours prior had dampened the mood a little bit and it gave her a good excuse not to smile.

The Christmas spirit was beginning to fade from the air, and some were exchanging gifts a little late this year. Bella hadn't found the time to post hers, the gift was small enough to carry in her pocket and she was unwilling to waste money to take it to the post office just to have them send it twenty minutes from her apartment.

So she hand-delivered it to Jasper just after Boxing Day. He seemed surprised to see her but not unhappy. "I come bearing gift," she said. He smirked and stepped aside to let her in. He shut the door with a lazy flick of the wrist, and took the little white box from her hands and opened it, revealing a polished white tooth, no bigger than his thumb, strung onto a silver chain.

"You seem to be having trouble detecting when trouble is heading your way so I got you something to help with that," she said with a slight smirk, "its been layered with heavy spells, so the tooth senses when demons are near and grows warm to the touch."

"Thank you," he said, "though I feel this is kinda backwards."

"How so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one giving you jewelry?" he half-laughed.

"When they say diamonds are a girl's best friend Jasper, they weren't talking about this one," she said gesturing to herself, "I am quite content with non-sparkly things."

"In that case," Jasper got the package from his room, "I got you this." a first edition of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Complete Sherlock Holmes. "I've had it for years and I've only read it twice. I always thought Holmes was a little ridiculous in his methods...kind of like you." he chuckled.

"It's lovely Jasper," she said, "thank you."

"Have you eaten?" he asked abruptly, "I could make something or-"

"Take-out is fine Jasper," she said cutting him off, "and I take it your Christmas wasn't very productive?"

"I think all the Christmas specials are starting to drive me loopy," he said, pulling up a take-out menu on his phone and handing it to Bella so she could choose what she wanted. "And I better change, I've been sitting in these clothes for the past three days," he said.

"The joys of being a vegetable," she mused scrolling through the menu. Jasper showered quickly and changed while she ordered her food, and he found her out on the couch, having shed her coat and shoes revealing a deep gray cotton blouse to go with her well-fitting jeans, watching _Buffy_ reruns on television. "Hollywood gets so many things wrong it's hilarious," she said.

"That's a good thing," Jasper laughed, "means they aren't getting suspicious."

"Must be a fun job for those of our ranks in show business," Bella said with a smirk.

"Reapers creating television shows?" Jasper said incredulously.

"Who do you think keeps the humans off our asses?" Bella said, "Keep them thinking all this crap is fictional and they'll behave. The last time word got out, innocents died."

"Torch and pitchfork?" Jasper said coming to sit next to her on the couch.

"Bingo," she replied. The doorbell rang and Jasper got up to get it. "Well, that was awfully fast."

"It's just around the corner," Jasper said, opening the door and paying the little Asian delivery girl that gaped at him, clutching onto the bag. He could hear Bella snickering behind him when he cleared his throat and took the bag from her gently. The girl swooned when he said 'Thank you' and he shut the door before it got anymore awkward. "Oh my word I didn't know I'd be deliverin' food to such a handsome man," she said in a Scarlett O'Hara accent and pretended to swoon.

"You think I'm handsome?" Jasper teased, setting down her food.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_" she quoted sardonically, opening a carton of chop suey and attacking it with the cheap wooden chopsticks.

"Am I more lovely and more temperate?" Jasper joked.

"You want me to compare your face to a flower?" she replied after swallowing a bite.

"I think I'm fine," Jasper laughed, changing the channel and landing on yet another terrible show about vampires.

"Oh my God," Bella groaned around a mouthful of food.

"It's terrible," Jasper agreed. They both fell silent while the vampire and his lover screwed on television, his lover tilting her head so that he could bite her. Bella nearly choked as laughter rose in her throat, swallowing with difficulty. "Frown would be so offended if he could see this," she gasped.

"Hell, _I'm_ offended and I don't even have fangs," Jasper said. Bella stifled her laughter with food while the screen went black. "Tell your friends in Hollywood that they need to make their fangs more realistic," Jasper said.

"If I run into them, I will let them know," Bella said with a nod, finishing off her food in another five minutes.

"But they got one thing right," Jasper said.

"And what is that?" Bella asked.

"We bite during sex," Jasper answered, his eyes not leaving the television, "mainly when we mate."

"And have you?" she asked. Their eyes met.

"Not yet," he replied. She looked away but he didn't. "Did you really enjoy yourself?" he asked, "the other night?" Bella looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She got up and straddled him, and he craned his head back so he could look her in the eye, not her cleavage.

"I rarely say things I don't mean Jasper," she said, "and if I hadn't enjoyed myself the first time, what makes you think I would have fucked you a second?" Jasper could only shrug. "Why the sudden insecurity?" she asked.

"You're pretty fucking hard to read," Jasper said in explanation.

She leaned down until her nose brushed against his, "_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_" she quoted again.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," his voice had become deeper, their lips barely touching. Her tongue flicked his top lip and he stretched up to meet her, his hand coming up to stroke her neck while the other dipped into the waistband of her jeans.

And the door burst open, slamming into the opposite wall. Bella hesitated to break off their kiss in order to glance at the sight of an angry Rosalie Hale in the doorway, her always perfect hair was mussed by the wind and decorated with snowflakes, her coat unbuttoned.

Her golden eyes were wide with disbelief and anger. "I knew it," she seethed, "I knew that I smelled her scent and I just knew when you defended her..." Rosalie became so apoplectic with anger her speech became convoluted. Emmett finally appeared behind his wife, "Jasper, I tried, but -" he stopped short upon seeing Bella, still proudly straddling Jasper as if Rosalie hadn't just burst in on their moment and begun to have a bitch fit.

Bella looked down at the blonde, "Your sister is in town," she stated.

"Mmhmm," Jasper hummed.

"Which you failed to mention," she went on.

"Yeah," Jasper muttered.

"Huh," Bella said, getting to her feet and staring down the two Cullens with an almost bemused look on her face.

"How dare you!" Rosalie shrieked, "How dare you poison him against us?" this time Bella most certainly did look amused, much to Rosalie's annoyance.

"I poisoned him?" she asked.

"You turned him against us!" Rosalie said.

"And I suppose I held him down and forced him to drink human blood as well?" Bella went on, "Your accusations mean nothing to me Cullen. I don't answer to you."

"Bella," Emmett finally whispered, the only word he'd registered in his shock. The look Bella gave him chilled his bones, it was so...dead, so utterly emotionless that Emmett felt he was looking into the face of a statue. No, not a statue. Even a statue had more feeling in it's expression than the look she was giving him right now.

"I trust you are well," was all she said.

"I..." Emmett couldn't find words.

"I'll be seeing you Jasper," she told the southerner before taking up her coat and turning to leave.

"You are not getting away that easily," Rosalie spat coming to stand in front of her. Before Jasper could open his mouth that standing against her like that was not a good idea, Bella had already drawn her scythe and pressed the cold metal into the seemingly impenetrable skin of the blonde's neck.

"Tell me, Hale," she said, her tone calm and completely deadly, "do you fear Death?" Emmett was still frozen in his shock. Rosalie couldn't answer, eyes wide as the blade pressed deep enough to cut and her skin wept a clear pink-tinted fluid. Bella took her leave, the scythe dissolving. "Bella wait!" Jasper called following her out, "Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry Jasper," she said, "just a bit disappointed."

"I didn't call them," Jasper tried to explain, "they just showed up and I didn't know how to tell you."

"I understand," she said, "but I think I'll leave you three to sort out your issues without me there. Apparently I'm a big agitator." she started walking again.

"Bella," Jasper began to sound desperate. "Please, don't leave. I love you dammit!" she froze and Jasper could hear her heartbeat, pounding a relentless rhythm in the near-silent hallway. "You shouldn't," she whispered.

"I can't help it," Jasper replied.

"And I'm sorry Jasper," Bella said, "but...I don't know what to tell you." she said her goodbye and left him in the middle of the corridor.

Bella went back home, half in a daze, unsure what to think of Jasper's confession. It had been a long time since she'd heard those words, directed at her no less. With her father and her uncle, it had always been implied, the 'I love you's silent.

Nimueh had said he would get attached to her, but until ten minutes ago she hadn't a clue just how attached.

She felt sick, knowing that leaving like that was being cruel and leaving Seattle now would make her a complete hypocrite. New York would have to wait, she decided, just until she convinced Jasper that loving her was a complete mistake.

Her musings were cut short by an evil sort of cold that crawled into her skin and before she could head in the opposite direction, claws dug into her arms in a vice grip and her vision bled black until she knew no more.

* * *

**Nyx: To be continued in the up and coming sequel titled _The Counterfeit Moon_, which will be up Friday, April 19. **

**Puff: It's gonna be a good one folks! **

**Nyx: And I know it seems a bit strange to end it here when I could just wax on forever. Besides, the next installment will delve more into Bella's convoluted background and bring more characters into the limelight. So...review? **


	27. Outtake 1

**Nyx: I want to start off by saying that this piece isn't nearly as edited as my chapters are. I took it out because it didn't fit into the timeline and I could find a place to put it. I only read through it once and yes, it is quite short, only two pages. **

**Puff: There's a party in my tummy!**

**Nyx: Happy reading. **

* * *

Outtake #1

Alice set her bags on the inside of the doorway, and looked around. Observing what a half-hearted welcome she'd received her lips turned down into a frown before pursing into a pout. Moving her pink and purple luggage aside and closing the door she put her hands on her hips and observed further. "Alice?" Esme came down the stairs, "I wasn't expecting you to be home so early."

"I wasn't expecting it to be so darn quiet," Alice replied, "where's everybody gone?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are spending some quality time together," Esme stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands clasped in front of her, "Edward is in his room and Carlisle is working." she didn't mention her last son, who had not called home since he'd left almost four months ago.

And now that Christmas was coming up, Esme was in a worse state than ever. She'd been trying to smile for the sake of the season, but it was no use when all of her children were distraught. Edward's bad mood was bringing everybody down, Jasper didn't need to be here to help with that. Alice skipped forward to embrace Esme, her head resting against her chest.

"It'll all be okay Esme," Alice whispered, "you'll see." Esme returned the embrace with desperation, as if she were afraid to lose more of her family. The Cullen Clan was beginning to crumble, and Esme was fully aware of this and she constantly despaired over it. Carlisle was her only comfort in the rare instances where he would give it.

But he was struggling over the predicament of one of his patients, who was having a hard time making a full recovery in the face of illness. From time to time, this would happen and Carlisle would dive headfirst into the challenge, and in this case, he invested even more of his time in it, trying to distract himself from the mess that had become their family.

Even Alice was more subdued after an extended trip to Europe and no doubt she'd brought back presents for them all. There was a little more strain in her smile, a little more coldness to her eyes. "I'll let you get to it," Alice said, "I have to get unpacked." it took no time at all for Alice to get her things upstairs but it didn't stop her from trying to coerce Edward into helping her.

"Ooooooh, Edwaaaaaaard," she sang, "Why don't you come and help me unpack?" she asked, walking into his room uninvited. Her nose wrinkled seeing that he'd done absolutely nothing to make the room his own, save for his perfectly organized CDs and sound system. Edward sat cross-legged in the middle of his completely unnecessary bed, reading a book.

"You need some sunlight Edward," she commented.

"I get plenty every week when I hunt," he said tersely.

"Don't be ridiculous," Alice replied, "you need some fresh air, go running for an hour...or a day. And shower for Chrissakes!" Alice said, waving her hand in front of her face to dispel the smell of animal that had been allowed to sit in his clothes for a day or so.

It was unheard of for Edward to be so...filthy.

He always showered after a hunt, and if his clothes were bloodstained he would burn them as an extra precaution. _Jeez, he's in an even worse state that I thought_, Alice thought.

"Seriously Edward, get off your ass and shower," Alice said dragging him off the bed by his ankle, refusing to take 'no' for an answer. Edward hissed at her and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him with so much force that cracks appeared along the edges. Alice gave a nod at the closed door, "No funny business Edward, I want you squeaky clean and ship shape in half an hour stat!" she said in her 'general' voice.

She was reminded of Jasper, and she felt a little sad when she thought of him. His future had disappeared, but she had a feeling in her gut that he wasn't dead...just a little lost, so she thought about the clothes she'd bought instead and the little souvenirs she'd brought home.

She waited outside of Edward's room until he reappeared in fresh clothes, hair nicely washed and brushed. She took the nasty things he'd been wearing and decided to burn them in the yard after he helped her unpack.

Edward remained silent as the grave while handing her things to hang up in her closet. "Ooh, I found this in Milan, and it brings out the highlights in your hair," Alice gushed and Edward attempted a smile for her but it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, lighten up Edward. Things will work themselves out. Everything will be perfect, just like it was before."

"Oh, Alice, your optimism gives me hope," he said and Alice rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

"It helps that I'm always fabulous," she preened and gave him a wink. He was still struggling with Bella's loss, even though he was the one to instigate everything. Alice wanted to help him, but she couldn't help him if he wouldn't even help himself.

"I have such important news to tell everyone," Alice said, "do you know when Emmett and Rosalie will be home?"

"No," Edward said simply, handing her a ridiculously long dress which she happily put on a hanger. He didn't say much else so Alice filled the silence with inane chatter about the sights she saw and whatnot.

Carlisle came home and greeted his daughter, surprised to find that she was home so soon. When Emmett and Rosalie finally came back from their date, it had long gone dark outside and the stars had come out in full.

Alice and Rosalie greeted each other, all smiles and half-hearted joy, until Rosalie spotted Alice's bare finger and asked her what she had done with the ring Jasper had given her. "It's not like you to lose things Alice," Esme said, surprised, entering the conversation.

"I didn't lose it," Alice said, biting her lip.

"Then what-?"

"Jasper and I are divorced," she said, and silence was the only reply. Esme gasped, the warmth in her eyes dimming further and brimming with venomous tears. "Oh, Alice," she sighed, sounding absolutely heartbroken.

"It was the best for both of us," Alice said with a nod.

"Wow...that's just, unexpected," Emmett said slowly. Edward said nothing.

"How could you just get a divorce? You two were together for over sixty years!" Rosalie demanded, golden eyes lit on fire.

"It was the way things turned out, Rose," Alice said softly.

"No," Rosalie spat, "No. Did he cheat on you? Is that it?"

"What? Of course not!" Alice negated, shaking her head.

"Then what? What would possibly happen to break you two up?!"

"Rosalie calm down," Emmett tried to console his wife who shrugged away from his touch.

"I just want to know why? Why the hell is our family falling apart?" Rosalie half-screeched, Esme began to cry and Carlisle placed his arm around his wife. It was the first time anyone had said it out loud, "We're not going to break just because of a human, are we?" Rosalie demanded, "We're better than this! We're Cullens!"

"She was my sister Rose," Emmett rumbled, his eyes flashing.

"As she was mine," Alice nodded. Edward stood and stalked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. "And he's really starting to piss me the fuck off! He needs to move on! You all do!" Rosalie spat before storming upstairs. Alice made to follow Rosalie, to try and comfort her.

"Let her go," Emmett said quietly. "She just needs some space." his eyes were sad and Alice took his large hand in her tiny one.

* * *

**Nyx: The spark that sets Rosalie off, I'll see the response I get, and then I might post others. **

**Puff: Fly away, fly away!**

**Nyx: And if you haven't already, check out the sequel which is already up, titled _The Counterfeit Moon_. **


	28. Outtake 2

**Nyx: I'll say right off the bat that it took me a bit of courage to post this. Again, not as edited as my chapters, maybe not as well written. I thought that some of you would like to know the details of Jasper's first actual encounter with the Reaper world, so I looked it over and decided 'Why the hell not?' and uploaded it. **

**Puff: Grab somebody sexy and tell them hey-!**

**Nyx: Happy reading. **

* * *

Outtake 2/ Alternate Beginning

It was raining, which wasn't so unusual for Seattle. All the humans were standing inside the terminal, praying that it wouldn't get so bad that their flight was delayed. His thumb smoothed over the wedding band on his finger, the delicate gold giving a little under his none-too-gentle touch. His luggage was waiting for him and the taxi driver was all too eager to give him service.

Yes, Seattle was a bleak place.

That had certainly not changed since the last time he'd been here.

He dared not give thought to the little town a few hours outside the city limits, and what they'd left behind almost three years ago. Unbidden her face cropped up in his mind, all delicate flesh and long brown hair...and not once ounce of fear in those clear brown eyes. Jasper had kept mum all these years, how she had never been truly afraid in the face of six vampires.

Edward had always been so afraid for her; constantly reminding, not only himself, but everyone else how fragile his human love was, how frail, how delicate. And Jasper never once told him, how his delicate little flower, had never been afraid.

She'd stared him calmly in the face while he'd gone for her throat, looking to accept that death was coming for her. Even now he could remember the sweet fragrance of her skin that was so much more than what Edward described, there was a hint of spice, the underlying fragrance of sex that Edward had blatantly ignored in favor of the more floral overtones.

The driver kept his eyes on the slick roads, investing all of his concentration into not losing control of the wheel and keeping an eye on those he shared the road with. Jasper turned on his phone, having turned it off during the flight to see if he'd missed any calls from his wife who'd called to make sure that he was okay.

Alice hadn't called him yet, probably on a tryst through Paris or Milan, whichever one she was visiting this week for her fashion excursion. Esme had though, leaving a short voicemail telling him to come back when he felt ready and all that jazz. He decided he'd call her back later and settled in to wait.

The driver left him in front of the Four Seasons, after he'd paid the man his due and Jasper fetched his bag out of the trunk, slinging it over his shoulder. The receptionist stuttered and stumbled through his reservation, finally handing him the key before blushing and turning her face away. Years ago he would have found humor in it, now it just reminded him of the catalyst that had set his long-term family on the rocks.

He'd needed a vacation from the variation and multitude of emotions constantly bleeding into his emotional cocktail and affecting him in such a way that he nearly tore himself in two trying to differentiate between what he could feel and what the others did. Between Rosalie's indifference, Emmett constantly trying to suppress his guilt, Esme's anxiety and building depression then Carlisle's usual tactic of sticking his head in the sand.

When Edward had come back it had gotten much worse, since everyone could see how miserable he was and that just made them even more sad, and worse yet there was pity there too. So much pity; Edward's pity for himself, his self-hate, his guilt, his depression, his anger, everyone else's pity and sadness...needless to say, Jasper's relief was profound. And now he could truly understand what the word 'vacation' meant.

He had certainly needed one. Alice had beaten him to the punch and made a run for Europe, pouting when Jasper had refused to go and be her arm candy. To dress up and smile for all the useless rich people and eccentrics that were sure to be there. Jasper hadn't been interested, preferring to stay home and devour his library...that is, until Edward came home.

So now it was Jasper on the lam, getting a much needed break from the Cullen clan, who had nothing better to do than stew in their past mistakes. He set his bag down by the foot of the bed, not bothering to unpack considering he didn't even know what his plans would be after he settled his affairs. Jenks had been an excuse, a scapegoat but Esme had known he was escaping.

She'd almost had a nervous breakdown in the face of his packing up and purchasing a ticket, and pleaded that he not leave, not when the family was attempting to make reparations. Jasper had said that he couldn't stay, that he was unable to deal anymore and had promptly took his leave.

And he'd never felt such relief, the emotions of the humans were watered down, not so intense. Dealing with a jet full of humans was a piece of cake, he was able to get some rest at such long last. For the first time in years he felt a semblance of peace, but as usual there was something missing.

He'd been chastised more than once for his desire to look into Bella's eyes when he heard the words 'I forgive you'. It was his actions, after all that got the ball rolling and he couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt for that.

Peter would scold him if he knew what Jasper were thinking right now. _"You're thinking too much like a Cullen," _Peter would say,_ "You are a Whitlock, the _first_ Whitlock, born and raised."_ but it was hard to own up to that name when he felt so weak.

Having those kind of thoughts drilled into your head for six decades straight made you start to believe, no matter what kind of will you had whether it be made of iron, steel or glass.

And Jasper hadn't always been a weak man, before he'd been very strong, but at the same time, very very broken. He was still broken, despite all his attempts to actually heal. He had yet to realize that his time with the Cullens was actually just a band-aid, a rug with which to sweep all of his issues underneath.

He even had an issue with the ring on his finger, having tried so hard to regain honor and pretend like a little bit of gold on his hand actually meant something. If he was being honest with himself, he had not been in love with Alice for a long time.

Their marriage had somewhat died over the years, becoming more of a platonic companionship, their sex life gone and affection seriously dwindled. Maybe his own tryst to this gloomy city would be just what he needed. And maybe...he could finally summon the courage to check on Bella and catch up with her.

Fuck Edward and his orders, he'd given up all rights to her when he'd gone. And Jasper wanted to see that the girl was in good health.

He moved his bag to a corner of the room, near the dresser, before opening it to check that all of his things were in order. He'd go to see Jenks in the morning, get his business sorted out then he'd figure out what to do from there. For now, he'd wait until the sun rose, laying on the bed and shutting himself down, limiting his empathy so he would not feel anything outside of the room. He closed his eyes and thought of the ocean and sunsets. For like any other man, he dreamed of peace.

.

.

.

Jason Jenks had been working for Jasper for many years now and was an excellent forger, even though he charged a pretty penny. Jasper always made sure to pay the man well, and kept him on his toes with a healthy amount of fear and overwhelming respect.

But Jasper wished he didn't sweat so much in his presence, seeing as the sight wasn't very pleasant, both to his eyes and his nose. Though the adrenaline in his blood made for a good fragrance.

Fear always made the blood sweeter, a fact no vampire was able to deny.

"Y-your documents came in last night Mr. Hale, sir," Jenks said, "I hope they meet your expectations." Jasper looked over the documents, securing the estate in the name of an heir that didn't really exist with the same name as his 'great-great-grandfather'.

"They do, Jenks," Jasper nodded and the man was obviously relieved, and Jasper placed the well-owed dues on the table. "A little extra, for all of your fine work," Jasper was sure to sound as dark as possible, and by the sight, sound and smell of it, it worked.

Jenks nodded with a nervous smile on his face and his hands flexed as if he wanted to take the money and run, run as far and as fast as he could. Jasper stood slowly, taking the envelope with his provisions and leaving the office. He could hear Jenks trying to calm his racing heart back in his office, scrambling for the cash and telling his receptionist to bring him a cup of chamomile tea with a healthy dose of Xanax for good measure.

And Jasper went back to the hotel with nothing else to do but sit in his room and ponder.

And night was starting to fall when he began to feel a bit claustrophobic. The walls suddenly felt too close, the air too tight and without a moment's thought he was down the hall in the elevator on the way to the ground floor.

The open air of Seattle felt good on his sensitive skin, and the smell of rain lingered in the air but he couldn't smell a storm. Jasper had never been much of a city person but he'd learned to adapt, and cities made for good feeding grounds...if one was in favor of the traditional diet. He'd let his mind wander and so had his feet, carrying him to a darker part of town where it stank of crime and prostitution.

As soon as he stopped to observe his surroundings and gather his bearings, his hackles suddenly raised and his instincts screamed at him to move but he was tackled and pinned by a creature he couldn't see very well, as it had him on his side. He could feel its teeth gnashing into his skin and chewing through his clothes, gnashing and pulling and he was in such a state of shock that he didn't move for several minutes and then he began to struggle.

His bones creaked and the creature made an ugly hissing sound, putting its claws through his other arm to hold him down. There was the telltale scream of metal scraping against stone, and a burning pain shot up his arm when the creature began to tear at his flesh. A second heartbeat had come into earshot but in his pain he barely heard it, attempting to rip the creature from him so that he could make an escape. But it had him pinned.

Then...it was gone. And in the dark there was an angry shriek before it was abruptly cut short, the wet sound of metal cutting through flesh and the splatter of blood. His arms burned while his venom worked to heal him and footsteps coming towards him had him turning his head just barely.

And he could scarcely believe his eyes looking up darkly clad legs into the face of the girl he and his family had left behind. Brown eyes cold and solemn, and they only became chillier when she realized exactly who she was looking at.

She turned and walked into the dark, and Jasper made to get up and follow her, demand an explanation and offer his apologies, but all he found was a half-rotted corpse and garbage on the ground.

* * *

**Nyx: This was the original beginning I'd thought up for T.A.S., but I decided to start later on the time line. I've also considered writing an extended version of T.A.S. in intricate detail to make the chapters longer and weave the world I've created into something much much bigger but I have yet to find the time. **

**Puff: Time. Always need more time. **

**Nyx: Indeed. **


End file.
